His dream come true, Her Darkest Nightmare
by YourEyes1012
Summary: 6 months after Diana's departure Dan decides to try dating again, & find the normality and happiness he's been looking for and to put it simply Natalie doesn't like it. At all. New multi chapter, just testing it out. Please read and review! Thnx!
1. Chapter 1

Natalie looked at the calendar, September 1st. It had been 6 months. 6 months since her Mom had left her and her Dad. It had been one year since the first day of her sophomore year, and the day she met Henry. Natalie sighed, realizing how quickly time went by, and gathered her books into her backpack to get ready for her first day as a junior. She walked down the stairs, where Dan was straightening his tie in the mirror in the front hallway.

"Morning sweetheart." He said smiling, and coming towards her to hug her. "Are you ready for your first day?" He asked.

"No." Natalie replied, walking into the kitchen and reaching into the fridge, grabbing an energy drink.

"A little early in the morning for that, don't you think?" Dan asked her.

"No." Natalie replied, drinking it. Dan smiled and sighed.

"Good luck sweetheart." He said, kissing her cheek and leaving with his briefcase for work. Natalie drank down the rest of the can and tossed into the garbage, picking up her backpack and walking outside to the bus stop. It was raining, and she pulled her sweatshirt hood over her head, and her freshly straightened hair. The regular kids who had been at her bus stop for years came and joined her, hugging each other and talking about their summers. They had all kindly said hello to Natalie and asked her a few awkward questions about her summer, but then went back to talking amongst themselves. Natalie had always been nice to them, and them to her, they had even invited her to a few parties and crap over the summer, and on bike rides when they were younger but she just didn't feel like she belonged with them. The bus pulled up and they all reluctantly hopped on and took their seats. Natalie stared out the window, at the gloomy weather and put her ipod in. She picked the song that she always picked, despite the 400 other songs on the mp3 player. It was a wordless song, on the piano that Henry had composed for her. She loved it more than anything, and it was better than any of the other crap she had bought pointlessly on itunes. She let the piano notes echoe through her ears until she got to school, where she walked to her locker and started unloading her crap. A few kids said hi to her as they walked by and she smiled and waved back, that's how it had always been.

"Hey." A she heard a familiar voice whisper. Natalie turned, and smiled, practically jumping on Henry to hug him.

"Hey!" she said back. Henry's parents had sent him on a community service trip to Costa Rica for the summer. The whole summer. He needed all of the weeks to meet his graduation requirements for community service hours, which was due the upcoming November. You could call him a procrastinator. Henry's hair was a little lighter, his skin a little darker, his smile just as warm and comforting as it had always been to Natalie. "How was it?" She asked.

"I played soccer with some brats, painted a classroom, and then my counselor Ricardo hooked me up with some Costa Rican pot." Henry replied, smiling. Natalie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Glad to hear you've improved over the summer." She replied sarcastically.

"You look really pretty Nat." Henry said quietly. "You hair looks good like that." He added.

"Shut up." Natalie replied, never really knowing how to accept compliments. Henry smiled and moved closer to her as she continued to fill up her locker with books. "What?" she asked, giggling when his face got right next to hers.

"You haven't given me a welcome kiss yet." He told her. Natalie sighed, she really wasn't a very touchy person, and Henry knew that. They had only made out a few times, but Natalie really wasn't big on being all kissy and "lovey dovey" as she called it. Natalie turned her head and kissed Henry's lips gently. He smiled, and kissed her harder, putting a hand on her waist.

"No PDA!" A booming voice yelled. They pulled away quickly and one of the vice principals pulled out a small notepad and filled out two pages. "Both of you, detention after school tomorrow. A parent has to sign this." He said shoving the papers at them. They were just stupid forms given out when someone got a detention, it had the teacher, the reason, the date of your detention, and a place for a parent to sign. Both of there's said "Inappropriate displays of affection in the hallway." in the "Why" column.

"Great, my Dad who's still totally in denial about us is going to think we were fucking groping in the middle of the hallway." Natalie mumbled sarcastically.

"Give me it." Henry said, taking the slip out of her hand. He whipped out a pen and made a scribble that slightly resembled a "D. Goodman" on the parent signature line. "There." He said, doing the same to his with his Mom's name. Natalie giggled softly. "Where's your first class?" Henry asked.

"B wing."

"I'm in C, but we have bio together third period so I'll see you then." He replied. Natalie nodded and he kissed her cheek before he walked away.

* * *

Natalie got home from school to find her father cooking dinner and humming cheerfully.

"Hey dar-layng how was school?" He asked, tossing a piece of a carrot in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Are you drunk?" Was Natalie's immediate response to her Dad's unusual, compared to the usual, weirdness. Dan rolled his eyes and got back to cooking.

"I'm just happy, what's wrong with that?" He asked, humming again.

"Everything." Natalie replied, heading upstairs.

"Dinner should be ready in 20 minutes!" He called after her.

"Okay!" She yelled back. Natalie emptied out her backpack and pulled out her laptop, which refused to turn on. "Fuck." She muttered, gathering her bag and walking into her Dad's office to use his computer. She pulled up the internet and typed in her email host site. Her dad was logged in and an envelope was blinking on the screen and the computer beeped, and the screen read

"New Message From: Lisa Mauro Subject: Saturday Night". _"Lisa Mauro?"_ Natalie thought, she had never heard the name before. She quickly turned around to make sure her dad wasn't there, and quickly opened the email.

_**Dan - **_

_**I think I found the place for dinner Saturday night, it's called D'amora's, it's at the corner of Franklin Street and Mine Road. My sister loves it, says it's great Italian food, and very small and intimate. Perfect :) **_

_**Let me know what time we should meet.**_

_**- Lisa **_

Natalie re-read the email a few times, coming to the conclusion that her father was going on A DATE. Natalie felt her heart pound and her blood rush with anger. Her father and her mom were still married! Legally married! Whether they lived together or talked wasn't the point - they weren't legally divorced or seperated! Why the hell would her father be going on a date!?

"Nat!" Dan called. Natalie exited out of the message, took her stuff back to her room and headed downstairs. "Was my email beeping with a new message? I thought I heard it..." he said, draining some pasta in the drainer in the sink.

"Yeah I heard it too." Natalie replied.

"I'm expecting a message, so I'm just going to go check it, can you get the forks out?" He asked ,walking upstairs.

"Yeah." She muttered, grabbing silverware and putting it at each place setting. And then getting them both water. Dan walked downstairs, grinning ear to ear. He put the food on the table and they sat down and started eating.

"So, first weekend of the school year coming up. I hope there aren't any more parties on the agenda..." Dan mused.

"There's not. But Saturday night Henry and I are going out to dinner. This place called D'amora's - at the corner of Franklin and Mine. His sister loves it, says it's great Italian good, and it's small and intimate. Perfect." Natalie mocked, while Dan took a few seconds to recognize where he had heard this before.

"You do know that it's illegal to read someone else's email, right?" He scolded.

"And you do know that when you're married going on a date with someone else is considered cheating, right?" Natalie fired back. Dan took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"Natalie, you're mother and I…"

"Are still married. If you're going to get legally divorced or separated then just do it! Why are you still married if you want to date someone else?" Natalie cried.

"Sweetheart, it's complicated."

"It's really not Dad. What do you want to do?" She asked, to no reply. "Stay with Mom and work things out or…"

"Things haven't been working out." Dan told her.

"Yeah I noticed!" Natalie yelled. "I'm not hungry anymore." She said, putting down her fork and going back up to her room. She threw herself on her bed, and tried not to cry. But just like trying to be perfect - it's not going well.

_**First Chapter…thoughts? Please review and let me know what you think because unlike my last N2N story I don't have a set plotline or any idea where I'm going with this. The idea of Dan dating again just sort of popped into my head. I'm thinking about it just being a post N2N story about how Natalie and Dan both move on from the past in their own ways. Do you guys want Diana in this story? Please tell me what you think of the story, my idea, and what your thoughts for the next chapters are! I hope you liked it!**_

_**PS – I came up with the title because finding happiness and normality (possibly through a new woman in his life) would be Dan's dream ("I'm your wish your dream come true…..") but the way he goes about it is Natalie's worst nightmare. ("And I am your darkest nightmare too…") **_

_**So..yeah…let me know if you have any better title ideas….**_

YourEyes1012


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - - - - -

The next morning Natalie walked downstairs early for school, while her Dad was still in the shower. She grabbed a granola bar and orange juice and then quickly walked out the door and waited outside. She had texted Henry and asked him to pick her up early so she could go to the practice room. Henry pulled up and Natalie got in the beat up car.

"Hey." Henry said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Hi." Natalie muttered.

"Everything alright?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Yes, just drive!" Natalie replied, frustrated as to why everyone couldn't just leave her alone. Henry was taken aback and started the car.

"Jeez, okay." He mumbled. They drove in silence, and Natalie just gazed out the window and nothing. When they got to the school they walked to the practice room together and Henry sat down in a chair and started eating a bagel he had grabbed, and he listened to Natalie play. He could hear the notes getting heavier and angrier, and when he turned to look at her, her eyes were shut and she was scowling. Natalie slammed all the keys down in frustration.

"Whoa..what's wrong?" Henry asked. Natalie didn't reply so Henry sat down next to her on the bench and put his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon Nat, what's going on?" He asked.

"My Dad." She whispered. Henry let her continue.

"He's going on a date, Saturday night." She said, sadly.

"A date?" Henry asked. Natalie nodded.

"With who?"

"Some lady named Lisa I don't even know." Natalie muttered.

"Does your Mom know?" Henry asked.

"I don't fucking know Henry. For all I know, she's dating someone else too. Dad seems to think it's okay to even though they're still married!" Natalie cried in frustration. Henry didn't know what to say. In a way he sort of was on Dan' side. I mean honestly, him and Diana were married on paper but they rarely spoke and hadn't even seen each other since she left. They lived 2 seperate lives.

"Nat, maybe the documents say your parents are married, but come on...."

"They're married, they shouldn't be dating other people." Natalie interrupted him, staring into space.

"Doesn't your Dad deserve a little happiness?" Henry asked. Natalie didn't reply, just started packing up her stuff. Henry sighed, sensing that Natalie was upset with him. "

"I'll see you later." He said, getting up to hug her but she wiggled away from his grasp and walked out of the practice room.

* * *

Natalie walked into language arts a few hours later to find that Mrs. Magee wasn't there.

"Thank God." She thought. Natalie took her seat while the other kids talked obnoxiously amongst each other. The bell rang and still no teacher or substitute had arrived. Natalie sighed and pulled out her ipod and started listening. Finally a pretty, middle-aged woman walked in, in a rush.

"I'm so sorry class." She said, putting her things down on the desk. "I hit some traffic on the way here. Oh well. Mrs. Magee left early, so I'm your sub for the day. I'm Miss Hunt, and Mrs. Magee left some notes for you all to write a persuasive essay on anything that you want, at least one page long." The whole class groaned and began getting out pens and paper. "Oh, let me take attendance, real quick before you guys get started." She said, pulling out the sheet from a desk drawer. "Nicole Atkinson?"

"Here!" She went down the list calling each name.

"Natalie Good..." Miss Hunt stopped reading and got a slightly surprised look on her face, but smiled. "Natalie Goodman?"

"Here." Natalie mumbled, gently raising her hand.

"Nice to meet you Natalie." Miss Hunt said.

"You too?" Natalie muttered, confused while a few kids snickered. A few minutes into writing their essays one of the obnoxious jocks, Trent raised his hand.

"Miss Hunt, may I please use the lavoratory?" He asked, in a fake polite voice.

"No, you can go when your essay's done." She replied. Trent got up and walked up to Miss Hunt at her desk. He peered down at her teacher I.D. card and said.

"Miss Hunt, or I'll call you Lisa..." He began pointing at the card. "Have I mentioned that you have the prettiest eyes?" He asked.

"Nice try, sit down." Miss Hunt replied, smiling. Trent sighed and went back to his desk. Natalie was sitting in her desk, her heart pounding, her eyes closed.

_ "Lisa...this is my Dad's girlfriend."_ She thought sighing and trying to restrain her anger.

"Boys if you think I can't see your cell phones out back there your wrong. I'll be reading and grading these essays." Miss Hunt told them. Natalie crumpled up her essay and got out a new piece of paper. "Something wrong Natalie?" Miss Hunt asked.

"No, I just want to do my essay on a different topic." She replied, scribbling the title....

_**Why Married People Shouldn't Date **_

_

* * *

_

Natalie took the bus home after a few extra hours in the practice room and practically ran upstairs to her room, wanting to avoid Dan. She dumped her books on the floor and got started on her homework. There was a knock at her door.

"YEAH!?" She yelled. Dan opened it slowly.

"I didn't even notice you got home, you ran up here so fast." He said. Natalie just raised her eyebrows. "How was your day?" Dan asked.

"I met your girlfriend." Natalie muttered.

"She's not my girlfriend." Dan stated firmly. "And how did you meet her?" Then the thought came into Dan's head. "Oh God, was she one of your substitutes?" He asked, not wanting to here the answer. Natalie nodded, not taking her eyes off her calculus worksheet. "She's nice isn't she?" He tried, knowing that nothing he said was going to be the right thing to say. Natalie didn't reply. "We're just going out to dinner Natalie." Dan said.

"No, you're going on a date." Natalie corrected him.

"It's nothing to overreact about." He told her. Natalie opened her mouth to start yelling but restrained herself.

"How is it nothing to overreact about?" She asked. "You're just giving up on Mom." She added.

"I'm not giving up on her. When she's ready to come home she knows our door is always open. Right now she wants and needs space. So that's what I'm giving her."

"So when she's ready to come home you'll be together again - and then when you're in the middle of a relationship with Lisa you'll just dump her!? Does she even know about Mom and everything that's happened?"

"Yes." Dan replied.

"How'd you even meet her?" Natalie asked.

"A friend at work." Dan told her. "It's just dinner." Dan added.

"No it's not just dinner! You know it's not! You're cheating on Mom!" Natalie yelled.

"That's not it at all Natalie." Dan tried.

"Just leave I don't want to hear it." Natalie interrupted, shoving her headphones into her ears.

* * *

"How is she supposed to get better, when he just gives up like this?" Natalie whispered. Her and Henry had been driving to school in awkaward silence for about 10 minutes.

"Hm?" Henry asked.

"Supposedly Mom was going to her parents to get better, to 'heal'." Natalie said, with finger quotes. "She would try it on her own for a while. And when she wanted Dad back he would be there to help." Henry looked over at Natalie, hearing her voice get shaky but her eyes were dry. "And now he's not going to be there, because he's with someone else. It's not fair, this isn't how it was supposed to happen."

"I wish I could do something." Henry tried to say encouragingly.

"You can't. Only he can, if he would just call off his stupid date." Natalie muttered. "But he's too self absorbed to do that." She added under her breath.

"Natalie? I really don't think you mean that, that your Dad is self absorbed. You know that's not true." Henry tried to reason with Natalie, Mr. Goodman was the most selfless person he'd ever met.

"Really? Because he can't call off his little date, not for Mom, not for me." Natalie replied defensivily and sarcastically.

"Everything your Dad's gone through. All of the pain, all of the shit he's been through - he only went through it for you and your Mom." Henry told Natalie.

"No he went through it because he wants us to be a perfect little family, and getting through that shit and putting Mom on meds and forcing me into swimming and piano was all just part of that plan!" Natalie replied angrily.

"You love playing piano, and you used to love swimming too...."

"Before that dumb swim meet." Natalie muttered, cringing at the memory of her Mom, under new meds she wasn't used to swimming around in the middle of a division's competition.

"He put your Mom on meds because he thought it would help HER."

"Since when are you my father Henry? How exactly do you know what goes on his head?" Natalie asked.

"I don't Natalie. But you need to start looking at things from your Dad's point of view."

"And he needs to see things from mine." Natalie replied, unbuckling violently as Henry parked. Natalie opened the door when the car stopped and practically jumped out, walking quickly towards the school. Henry sighed, and quickly grabbed his backpack and ran after her.

"C'mon Nat, don't be mad at me!" He yelled, jogging to catch up with her. "I'm just trying to help...."

"HOW? By disagreeing with everything I say!?" Natalie asked rudely, not taking her eyes off of what was straight in front of her.

"That's not it at all Nat, I see your point of view but I see your Dad's too, I'm neutral."

"Well you should be on my side." Natalie muttered. Henry grabbed her arm and stopped her, turning her towards him. He sighed.

"Look, I'll see you in bio, okay?" Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." And began walking away, but again Henry stopped her.

"Hey. Please don't be mad at me, I just want to help, okay?" Natalie nodded, but quickly ran off again, leaving Henry alone in the crowded hallway.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates!! I hope you like the story so far, it's..coming along. I've been working on a loose plot line but I really want all of your feedback and where you want the story to go! Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review and give me your thoughts :)

Thanks!

- YourEyes1012


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night

Chapter 3 -

Saturday....

Natalie didn't wake up until around noon, and after she dragged herself out of bed she got in the shower. She could hear Dan on the phone donwstairs, _"Probably confirming his stupid date."_ She thought. Natalie got out of the shower and blow dried her hair, and then got started on her homework. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at it "CALL FROM: HENRY". Natalie pressed ignore and tried to focus on her french essay. She really didn't want to talk to him now. But Henry was Henry, and he didn't give up so for the next hour in about 7 minute intervals he would call, with the occasional text message

_**"Nat, I know you're there." "I'm sorry I upset you, please just pick up." "Natalie, can we please talk? I'm sorry."**_ Natalie just kept erasing them, knowing that she should pick up and just talk to him, but being stubborn and ignoring his calls. Finally they stopped. Natalie finished all of her homework within the next 2 or so hours. She began getting dressed, wanting to go swim some laps and work off some steam at the "Y". She tossed on her bathing suit, and a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt ,and tossed some of her crap into her tote bag. Right as Natalie opened her bedroom door to leave their was a light tapping at her window. At first she was scared, and frozen in place but then all she could think was

"_He didn't...._" But as she turned around she realized that he did. Henry was standing on the small ledge of the roof over the kitchen, under Natalie's room, and balancing on the ledge, holding onto the window frame. Natalie wanted to ignore him but knew that he was a spaz and would probably end up falling if she didn't let him in. She rushed to the window and opened it. "You're insane." Were the first words out of her mouth, as she helped him into her room.

"I'm in love." Henry replied cornily, making Natalie roll her eyes. They shut the window and Henry turned to Natalie, who glared at him with her arms crossed. "You didn't answer my calls." He said dumbly.

"No shit sherlock." She replied.

"I'm sorry I'm making you mad. You're right, your Dad should at least talk to your Mom before doing stuff like this. She deserves that. And if you feel really uncomfortable with him going on a date he should take that into consideration." Henry said calmly, as if he had perfectly planned out what to say. "But, you seem to have a hard time seeing what I see from your Dad. That he loves you and your Mom and cares about you guys more than anything. All he wants is what's best for you two, and he'd do anything for you."

"Why are you so defensive about him?" Natalie muttered.

"Because you said he was selfish. And we both know that couldn't be more wrong." Henry replied. Natalie sighed and they stood in silence for a few seconds. Henry gestured, to the tie of her bikini top under her t-shirt. "You're going swimming?" He asked, he knew it had been years since she had swam.

"Yeah." Natalie replied.

"That's good, you haven't swam...."

"Since I know. A while. But I need to get over it." Natalie said back curtly. Henry nodded.

"Do you want to go bowling later, with some people?" Henry asked.

"Who?" Natalie asked.

"Some kids from school." He replied. Natalie said sarcastically

"Ooooh Henry the loner is branching out and making some friends." Henry smiled and teased

"Yeah, well you being such a social butterfly has inspired me." Natalie laughed.

"Yeah I guess I'll come." She said.

"I'll be back in a few hours, we can grab food before we go so I'll come by at like 6 thirty." Henry said. Natalie nodded. Henry leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you." He whispered. Natalie blushed, as she usually did when Henry told her he loved her.

"You too." She muttered shyly. Henry asked

"Should I go downstairs, or take the window?" Natalie grinned.

"Window." She said back. Henry smiled and crawled back out the window, Natalie watched him as he hopped of the ledge and onto the deck, and waved to him as he walked down the lawn and towards the street. Natalie really didn't want to deal with her father, so she couldn't go downstairs. She toyed with the idea of climbing out the window in her mind. She sighed, realizing it was the only way to avoid Dan, and carefully crawled out the window and onto the roof ledge. Natalie began to lower herself down but slipped and began to fall, she awaited a hard crash, but somehow she felt a weird rush of air and felt herself land gracefully and slowly on her feet. Natalie furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. "Weird." She muttered and peered in the kitchen window to her father, in the living room, talking on the phone and laughing. Natalie sighed and made her way to her car in the driveway.

* * *

Gabe looked on from his perch on the roof ledge as his sister backed the car out of the driveway. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back and listening to the birds. His sister could be such a spaz sometimes, he had been napping on the ledge, and had woken up just in time to catch her from calling. He had to practically pull her weak boyfriend up onto the roof. And it wasn't that he liked the guy, Henry. Gabe could just feel that something was going on with Natalie and knew that Henry had always been the only one who could help her. Gabe sat and thought about what could be going on that was bothering his sister so much. He was determined to find out.

* * *

Natalie got back from the Y with hair still damp, she had a little over an hour before Henry would pick her up. She walked in the front door and was greeted by Dan leaping up from his spot paying bills at the kitchen table.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled.

"Somewhere." Natalie muttered, trying to walk but Dan stood in front of her and blocked her.

"You don't just take off somewhere without telling me where you're going. I was worried sick. Don't you ever do that again!" He scolded.

"I'll do whatever I want." Natalie replied obnoxiously.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked.

"Just go away Dad!" Natalie yelled, pushing him aside and walking upstairs. Dan caught her arm.

"Listen Natalie, and listen good. I love you, but I'm getting tired of you thinking you can do whatever you want whenever you want. We have rules, believe it or not, and one of them is that you can't just take off in the car without telling me. Are we clear?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Natalie muttered.

"I worry about you when you take off like that." Dan told her. Natalie just stood silently. "Were you..swimming?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Natalie mumbled.

"You haven't swam since..."

"I know Dad." Natalie interrupted, frustrated. Dan stopped talking.

"I'm not going to dinner until 7 so I might be home late." He said quietly.

"So will I." Natalie said.

"Going out with Henry? Need a remind you of your 11 o'clock curfew..."

"I know Dad. But I'm going out with other people, Henry too, but with a few other kids."

"Who?"

"People."

"Good people, I hope, who make good choices...." Dan began to warn her.

"Of course Dad." Natalie replied sarcastically. Dan sighed.

"I'll extend your curfew until 12. Here's some cash..." He said, digging around in his pocket.

"What bribing me?" Natalie asked.

"Why would I bribe you?" Dan asked.

"To stop bitching about your date."

"I'm not bribing you Natalie."

"Yeah you're right, it's not like you even care about what I say anyway." Natalie said. "You've made that pretty clear." She added, taking the money and walking upstairs.

"Natalie!" Dan called, but decided not to go upstairs, knowing that no matter what he said nothing would make his daughter happy.

* * *

A date. Gabe's Dad was going on a date. And cheating on his Mom!? Gabe angrily took a jog around the block to blow off his steam. Nobody treats his Mom like that. Gabe panted as he ran, accelerating in his speed. How could his Dad do this to his Mom? What's wrong with him?! Gabe continued running, letting all of the thoughts pour into his head and deciding that he would have to cancel his plans for the night, he had a hot date to attend.

* * *

Natalie showered again, blow dried her hair again and put on jeans and a nice top. She straightened her hair and slipped on her converse, and did pointless crap on her laptop until she heard Henry's car pull in. Natalie headed downstairs and passed Dan, who was fixing his tie in the mirror in the hall.

"Have fun." Dan said as she rushed out the door, ignoring him. Natalie got into Henry's car and of course was greeted with a

"Hey."

"Hey." She said back, as he kissed her cheek. Natalie could smell his cologne, the one she really liked. She looked him up and down, he was wearing jeans, a button down white shirt, converse, and his brown hat. (SB & TIG).

"You look nice." Henry said to her, right as she was going to say it to him.

"Thanks."

"Did your Dad leave yet?"

"No." Natalie replied. "They're not leaving until 7 , he said he'll be out late. And I'm scared."

"Of what?" Henry asked.

"That they'll come back to the house drunk and making out like in movies." Natalie muttered, disgusted. Henry chuckled

"I don't really see your Dad being that kind of guy."

"Well did you see him as the guy to cheat on his wife either? He's full of surprises." Natalie replied sarcastically as they drove to dinner. They ate at a very crowded and loud Ruby Tuesdays. One of Henry's old stoner friends was their waiter, and he snuck Henry a beer to drink. "Henry, I thought you stopped." Natalie said, sipping her sprite.

"Stopped what?" Henry asked, taking a drink from the bottle. "Drinking a bottle of beer once every 3 months?" He asked. Natalie sighed, and Henry took her hand from across the table, and ran his fingers over her hand. They got their food and got in the car, hitting traffic.

* * *

Gabe straightened his tie in the hall mirror, deciding to look nice for tagging along on his Dad's date. He followed his father to the car and hopped in the back seat as they drove, wondering what would come next.

* * *

Finally Natalie and Henry got to the bowling alley where they met up with a couple of other kids. Some were in a few of Natalie's classes, one was an old friend from the swim team, and Natalie reconized a few other names from the sign up sheet for the school practice room. A few were in band and orchestra, and she reconized 2 boys as Henry's old friends he used to smoke with.

They rented shoes and bought two games. Natalie was surprised at how much fun she ended up having. She laughed, goofed off, smiled for funny pictures and even kissed Henry a few times. Henry smiled as he watched Natalie bond with Lacey, her old swimming friend and watched them joke around as they threw the balls at the pins. Natalie sat down next to Henry after her turn and leaned her head on his shoulder, and talked with the other kids. For once, her life seemed normal.

* * *

Gabe was sitting at an empty table inside the restaraunt that Dan and Lisa, whose name Gabe had learned quickly were eating at. Gabe watched, sipping a coke as Dan pulled out his corny jokes, and Lisa laughed, and as they shared stories and smiled at one another. "Disgusting." Gabe muttered under his breath. Gabe saw Dan begin to whisper, and he could no longer hear their conversation so he moved closer.

"You have beautiful eyes." He heard Dan say.

"Nice 8th grade compliment." Gabe commented. "Not as pretty as Moms." He said accusingly towards Dan, not that he heard. Gabe sighed and took a seat and listened to them talk, wondering if his Dad would ever bring him into the conversation. He didn't, what else is knew?

* * *

Natalie and Lacey were getting everybody snacks at the snack stand in the bowling alley and when they got back to their tables and lanes Natalie noticed Henry was gone.

"Did anybody see where Henry went?" She asked as the teens gathered around the table and picked at food.

"He's over there talking to Wes." Jack, a kid who was constantly in the music room practicing guitar said. Natalie looked up and saw Henry and Wes, one of his old trouble making stoner friends in the corner whispering. Natalie would usually just shrug it off but the looks on their faces were making her nervous about what they were talking about. They whispered secretively, with serious looks on their faces. Henry slipped Wes some money from his pocket and then they shook hands, and bumped shoulders.

Natalie hoped it wasn't what it sure as hell looked like. Sure, Natalie had been pretty messed up with the pills and partying, but after she cleaned up her act there had been a good two months where Henry was just as messed up, with drinking and pot, and Natalie was pretty sure a few other drugs had gotten mixed in with the mess. That was when Natalie really dropped the pills, when she saw how much it hurt to watch someone you love hurt themselves. Henry almost had to repeat the grade again, he was smoking so much he never got anything done. Natalie cringed at the memories of the Henry that never knew what he was saying or doing, and that smelled like pot instead of "Henry", and of all the horrible nights and days they had gone through during that time. Henry and Wes came back over and started grabbing snacks and Natalie noticed the familiar red in Wes's eyes - he was high. Natalie quietly drank her sprite in her chair while everyone else chatted and laughed.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"Can we talk?" Natalie whispered nervously. Henry looked confused but nodded, and they excused themselves to take a walk around the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked when they were outside.

"Henry...are you...starting again?" Natalie asked.

"Starting what?"

"Smoking . I saw you and Wes, talking. What was that about?" Natalie asked. Henry licked his lips and thought for a second.

"No." He said.

"No what?"

"No, I'm not doing drugs."

"I'm not talking just about right now, I'm talking about you planning on.."

"I don't Natalie, okay?! You asked me to stop a long time ago. And I did." Henry said, pretty angrily.

"Alright, calm down. I just got worried." Natalie replied.

"It's okay, I know it looked weird, me and Wes. Don't worry about it, okay?" Natalie was nervous, but trusted Henry and nodded. "Let's go back in." Henry said and they walked, with his arm around her shoulder back into the bowling alley.

* * *

Gabe sat boredly, drinking yet another soda, barely even paying attention to Lisa and his Dad's date. He had got bored of their conversations a while ago. He saw them get up and start to get their coats on so he got his on and followed them out, hopped in the back seat of the car, and drove with them in the opposite direction of where Lisa's house had been.

* * *

Henry and Natalie said goodbye to their friends at the bowling alley and got in the car.

"Do you want to go grab some Rita's or something, before you go home?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Natalie replied, and turned on a classical music station as they drove. They pulled up to the Rita's, when they both peered out the window. Sitting at one of the tables on the lawn, eating was Dan and Lisa.

"We can go somewhere else...." Henry began, starting to put the keys back in the ignition and starting up the car.

"No. I want to go here." Natalie replied obnoxiously, opening the door angrily.

"Natalie..." Henry warned, watching her storm towards the Rita's counter. Dan spotted his daughter and stood up, walking towards her.

"Natalie what are you doing here?" He asked, but she pushed past him and glared at Lisa as she walked by. Henry ran after her.

"I'm sorry, we didn't come here on purpose." Henry told Dan.

"Don't worry about it." Dan replied, sighing. "Do you really think what I'm doing is wrong?" Dan asked. Henry sighed.

"I'm neutral Mr. Goodman. I mean, I see where Natalie's coming from, but I see where you are too. And I agree with both of you."

"I'm pretty sure you're just saying that to suck up to me, because the more I think about what Natalie's been saying the more I think I'm making a mistake. But I had a good time tonight..."

"And you deserve to have a nice night, after everything you've been through." Henry said, peering nervously over Dan's shoulder as Natalie sat down next to Lisa at the table, with an evil smirk on her face. "Um.." Henry pointed and Dan turned around, hurrying back to the table before Natalie could stir something up.

"Lisa, I know you've met Natalie before, Lisa this is Henry, Henry Lisa." Dan said quickly, as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Henry said and Lisa smiled.

"So, let's talk guys." Natalie said.

"Oh God." Henry muttered under his breath.

"So, I was talking to _**Mom **_the other day..." Natalie began.

"Natalie." Dan warned.

"Daddy dear." Natalie replied. "And..." she began to talk again.

"I think you two need to be getting home." Dan said.

"Yeah, me too." Henry replied, desperately wanting to escape the awkawardness.

"Aw, we were all just getting to know each other..." Natalie fake whined.

"Let's go." Henry whispered, tugging her arm and the two walked away.

* * *

Gabe sat at the next table and laughed at his sister's genius antics.

"She learns from the best..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Can we stop at the park?" Natalie asked as they drove.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to be home." Natalie muttered. Henry nodded and pulled into the park parking lot. They got out and walked around, and sat on the swing and talked.

"We need to get home, we'll be late." Henry told her and she nodded and got off of his lap and they headed back into the car and drove to the Goodman's where there was no car in the driveway.

"Good, he won't know I'm late." Natalie said. They both got out of the car and Henry walked her to the door.

"Goodnight." He said, kissing her gently and winding his arms around her waist. Natalie ran her hand through his hair and kissed him back, a little harder.

"I really don't hope they come in here...." Natalie muttered against his lips, and putting the key in the lock. "Making out..." She opened the door and the two stumbled inside, Henry pressing her against the closed door and kissing her more. "Like in the movies," Natalie finished.

"Just like the movies." Henry muttered, kissing her harder.

"Except in the movies the kids don't come home 2 minutes past curfew." Dan interrupted, walking in from the living room. Both Henry and Natalie jumped away from each other.

"S, sorry Mr. G, my fault." Henry said. Dan nodded.

"Next time, it's 10:30." He said. Natalie rolled her eyes and Henry nodded.

"No, don't worry sir, next time it'll be 10:15." Dan nodded. "Night." Henry said to Natalie, quickly kissing her cheek and walking out

."Where's your car?" Natalie asked.

"Garage." Dan replied, smirking.

"How was your date?" Natalie asked sarcastically.

"Great." Dan replied curtly.

"Great." Natalie replied, walking upstairs.

* * *

I hope you liked it so far! Probably some Diana, in the next chapter....

PLEAAAASE Review :)

Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...some bad language in this one...just to warn you. Please review after you read!! It means alot to me :]

Enjoy!!

"Mom."

Gabe whispered. Diana was brushing her hair in front of the mirror in her room at her parents'. She had gotten a job working in the Bloomingdales at the mall, and was late practically everyday so she was in a rush. Gabe took a deep breath and said it again,

"Mom?" This time she closed her eyes and put the brush down and breathed. "Mom, please listen to me." Diana turned around slowly. "It's Dad." Gabe said.

"Is he alright?" Diana asked, getting very worried. "What happened?"

"Look Mom, this might be hard but I think you deserve to know." Diana gestured for him to go on. "Dad, Dad went on a date." Diana took a moment to think.

"A date? With who?"

"Some lady named Lisa, he met through one of his friends at work. I'm sorry Mom. He's a jackass, he shouldn't do tha...."

"Gabriel, he has every right to. Your father and I are going through a rough patch, taking a break. He deserves someone nice in his life right now." Diana reasoned with Gabe.

"Not while he's married to you. Mom! How do you think this is okay?!" Gabe yelled.

"Because it is. You don't understand how bad I feel about what I've put him through. He deserves this, if it makes him happy."

"But Mo--"

"No buts. Now don't you go messing with him and this Lisa. Leave them be." Diana warned, turning around and continuing to brush her hair.

"But Natalie..."

"Is she alright?" Diana asked quickly.

"No. She's pissed off at Dad. I think you should talk to her." Gabe said. Diana sighed.

"Maybe I will. I'll call her after work."

"If either of us is going to mess with Dad and Lisa, it's going to be her trust me. She's already tried." Gabe said smirking.

"Yeah, she learns from the best." Diana replied sarcastically, and Gabe smiled broader.

"She's getting serious with that kid. And I think he's back on drugs." Gabe told his Mom.

"That's none of our buisness, right now." Diana told her son.

"Cya Mom." Gabe said, walking out.

"Goodbye Gabe."

Dan flipped some pancakes over the stove the next morning, humming. Natalie walked downstairs and into the living room, turning on the TV.

"Natalie, you want pancakes?!" Dan yelled. He got no response, which he expected. Dan sighed and set the table for two, and then walked into the living room. "Natalie? You can't just ignore me." Natalie's eyes stayed glued to the TV. "I've done all I can do for you Natalie. And there's only one thing I want you to repay me with, and that's your choice is you don't want to be mature about this. We've lived like this before. I don't like it, but I can do it again." Dan said simply. Natalie didn't know what it was about what her father had said, in his calm ratinonal voice. But as he walked back into the kitchen she felt herself overflowing with anger and sadness. She shut off the TV and ran back up to her room, slamming the door shut and throwing herself onto her bed. Her phone vibrated beside her and she reached for it and glanced at the name. MOM. Natalie sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Natalie."

"Hey Mom."

"Everything alright? You sound upset." Natalie sighed.

_"Should I tell her?"_ She wondered, thinking that maybe it wasn't her place. But she needed someone to talk to. And maybe her Mom could help her. Maybe.

"I am." Natalie muttered.

"What's going on?"

"It's Dad." Natalie told her Mom.

"Is he okay?" Diana asked, knowing what was bothering Natalie but trying not to let it show.

"He's, he like went out last night. Like on a date. With this lady, and..I just...I don't like it, him dating. It's not fair! It's not right you guys are still married, and...there's no way he can just get over you in 6 months, it takes longer than that! And I just...I don't know." Natalie vented.

"Natalie, there's something I think you need to understand. Your father and I, we'll always love each other and care about each other, and want what's best for each other. Which is why both of us have made certain decisions in our lives, for the other one's sake. Right now, your Dad and I are living seperate lives. We need to live seperate lives, for the time being. When the time's right everything will go back to normal." Natalie felt her eyes water.

"But why does he need to date someone? It's not fair, he never asked me! He didn't even tell me, I found out on my own!" Natalie cried.

"Don't you think your Dad deserves some happiness?"

"Don't I deserve some happiness!??!?!" Natalie yelled.

"Of course you do, and you have Henry. And you have the piano. What does your Dad have?" Diana aksed.

"Me?" Natalie questioned, tears pouring over her eyes. "Do I not make him happy enough? He needs something else, someone else?"

"Of course you make him happy Natalie." Diana tried to reason with her daughter. "Just try to see it from your Dad's eyes."

"I've tried! And it doesn't make him dating seem any more right." Natalie cried.

"I know it's hard Natalie. It's a hard situation to understand. I have to go, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Natalie said, rubbing her eyes.

"I love you Natalie, so does your dad."

"Bye Mom." Natalie muttered, hanging up.

The rest of the day went on, Natalie came downstairs for lunch, ate silently and ran back upstairs. Dan just stopped trying. What else could he do that would please them both? He did feel horrible about the way Natalie was reacting, but he had reasons for everything he did. And didn't he deserve some happiness? _"Natalie's happiness comes first."_ A voice in his head told him. But isn't that how he got here? By putting other people before himself, more often that he should have? Wasn't it his focus on Diana that put him in therapy for months? He was completely torn between himself and...himself.

Sunday night, Natalie sat in her room. The day had gone by pretty quickly. She had gone downstairs to play piano while her Dad ran out to get groceries, but other than that she had just gotten ahead on some schoolwork and talked to a few people on facebook. Natalie pressed her ear against the wall when she heard her father on the phone in his office next door.

"No, no it's not your fault. It could be anyone and she'd still react like this."

"Lisa." Natalie muttered.

"Yes. I'm just, confused about what's right and wrong....Yeah you're right about that....I know. I just, she's my daughter. You're supposed to sacrafice everything for your daughter. Even your happiness.....yeah. Mhmm. She just, doesn't seem to see where Di and I stand. That, the chances of everything working the way she wants it to, the way I wish it could, but it just won't. That's why I'm moving on, going forward. You know? If everything was meant to work out that way, it would have over the paat 17 years. 17 years is too long to wait. She just doesn't see it." Dan said.

Natalie soaked in her father's words. Was he right? If him and Diana were meant to be happy together, if they were meant to be a perfect loving family would it have happened by now? Maybe, Natalie realized, maybe all of this time, her anger and pain was coming from HER wanting them to be a perfect family. Not her Dad. All he wanted was for them to be healthy, and safe, and for THEM to be happy. He never cared about himself, or whether they looked normal to everybody else. He was never ashamed of them. But Natalie had been. And now she felt horrible, all of this time it was her pressuring her family to be perfect, her pressuring herself, her only caring about herself. Natalie felt tears in her eyes when she realized that her life long dream, even though just reconized, of their family being together, and happy and perfect, was long gone, never happening. Her parents were only together on paper. Was she only their daughter on paper too? That's how she used to feel. Natalie just cried, completely overwashed with thoughts and emotions she'd never had before. She picked up her phone and dialed Henry.

"Yeaa?" She heard his voice on the other end.

"Henry?" Natalie whispered.

"What's up? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"C, c, can you come over?" She asked.

"I'm kind of...up to something. Busy." Henry muttered, not sounding like himself, not just because he was not jumping on the chance to be with Natalie, but in his voice.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"Just something, chill. I'll see you later." Henry said obnoxiously.

"Henry, what's going on?"

"Nothing, stop being so clingy, jeez."

"Something's wrong Henry." Natalie said. "What are you doing?" Natalie heard some people laughing and yelling in the background. "Are you at a party?"

"No Natalie, christ, I'm just chilling at Wes's house. Would you calm down? My God, you're so dramatic about everything." Henry whined, and now Natalie was starting to see what seemed so weird about him.

"Excuse me?" Natalie choked out, through her tears.

"Nothing's ever good enough for you, there's always something to whine about. I have to go, I'll see you....."

"Henry are you high?" Natalie demanded.

"What's it to you?" Henry mumbled.

"What's it to me!? How about that I asked you to stop. How about, you doing drugs almost killed you last year? How about..."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who almost died last year! Xanex anybody?! Jeez, I smoke a joint once and you fucking flip out when you're probably still popping bills behind everyone's back. Just back off Nat, I just needed a hit."

"Why would you need one?"

"Because I'm fucking stressed Natalie!" Henry yelled.

"About what?" Natalie asked.

"Well I'm fucking dating you for one." Natalie hung up her cell phone quickly and cried into her hands. She fumbled with the cell phone and texted

_"You know what, I'll relieve you of your stress. We're done." _She typed and hit send, quickly putting on her pajamas and turning off the light, crawling ino bed. Just trying to forget, trying to forget it all.

Hours later Henry woke up on the couch in Wes's basement. All of the guys were crashed around him. He could see joints, and cigarettes, and beer everywhere. Henry tried to ignore his thrashing headache as he stood up.

"Jesus." He muttered, the room was spinning. He hadn't been this high or hungover in ages. Henry picked up his phone to see that it was 2 in the morning, and that he had a new text message from Natalie. He clicked the open button, and could feel his heart melt as he scanned over the words "We're done." He muttered the words out loud, wondering if they really meant what he thought they did. Henry sat down on the couch and tried to remember his conversation with Natalie, he remembered her calling. All he could manage to remember from the conversation was him and the words "Clingy, dramatic, whining. And some insults involving xanex and, accusing her of popping pills behind his back." "Fuck." Henry muttered. He grabbed his drawstring bag and tossed it over his shoulders, walking out of the walk-out basement into the backyard, and began walking home. Once he snuck in he dialed Natalie.

Gabe sat in the corner, watching his sister sleep when the phone on her nightstand began to vibrate. Natalie began to stir and Gabe leaped up and ignored the call.

"Henry...jackass." Gabe muttered under his breath, putting the phone on silent and then putting it down.

"Mmm" Natalie groaned in her sleep, looking as if she might wake up. Gabe put his hand on her cheek. "Shh.." He whispered. Gabe had never seen his sister get her heart broken. And he sure as hell didn't like it, and he wanted to be sure that it would never happen again.

Pleaaaase review! I really like all of your opinions! I know invisible girl isn't the only one reading this! Please tell me how you like it, where you might want the story to go. There will be more Diana coming up...maybe Diana-Dan...but you'll have to review to find out!! :)

I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

-YourEyes1012


	5. Chapter 5: News

Henry woke up the next morning, and ran into the shower, quickly getting changed and running through the pouring rain to his car. He drove to Natalie's house, and saw her at the corner, at the bus stop standing underneath the downpour, with no umbrella. He opened the window slightly as he drove by, and made obvious eye contact with her. She dropped his gaze and ignored him as he revved the engine.

"Natalie, get in!" Henry yelled. "Please!? I'm sorry, we need to talk." He called over the loud rain and wind. Thunder began, and so did lightning yet Natalie continued to ignore Henry and not get in the car. "You're insane!" Henry cried. Natalie still stood in her spot, her sweatshirt hood over her head, letting herself get wet. Henry sighed, grabbed the umbrella from under the back seat and got out of the car. He stood next to her and opened the umbrella, holding it above their heads. "Can you please talk to me?" Henry asked. Natalie's eyes stayed fixed in front of her."Please Natalie, I'm sorry." Henry moved closer to her, and whispered into her ear. "I love you, I can explain." Natalie shivered, she was totally soaked and freezing. Henry wrapped his free arm tightly around her, but she pulled away from him. Henry shed himself of his coat and pulled it around Natalie's shoulders. "Where's everyone else?" Henry yelled, competing with the booming thunder. Natalie ignored him. "Right, it's raining, their parents drove them. Why don't you ask your Dad to drive you if you won't come with me?" No reply. "Right, you kind of hate him too." Henry sighed. "Please, get in the car. I'll leave you alone, alright? We don't have to talk. Just come with me, I'm going to be late and I don't want to leave you out here."

Natalie sighed and began to walk towards the car. They drove in complete silence. When they got to the school Henry pulled up to the sidewalk and let Natalie get out and then parked. He barely made it into homeroom. He was late to 3rd period and couldn't get a seat near Natalie so he didn't get a chance to talk to her.

Lunch came and as soon as he walked into the cafeteria and saw that she wasn't there he turned around and went for the practice room. He opened the door and walked in, listening to her play. She finished, and just sat there making it obvious she was intentionally ignoring him. Henry put down his backpack and climbed next to her on the piano bench.

"I know you're not talking to me." He said. "And I understand why. But, if you're not going to talk then I guess you're going to listen." Natalie didn't move. Henry sighed, "I fucked up Nat. Alright? I got overstressed and I caved into pressure, alright? And I know you didn't want me doing it, and I did it anyway. And I'm sorry, I know that it hurts, watching someone do that to themselves. I shouldn't have been smoking or drinking in the first place, and whatever I said, it hurt you, so I'm sure I meant none of it, alright? I'm sorry, I love you, and...."

"What were you so stressed about?" Natalie asked.

"It's, it's nothing." Henry whispered.

"No. This is how, this is how my Dad ended up being who he is. By ignoring his problems and his feelings and focusing too much on someone else. Henry, all you ever care about is me, and never yourself and I don't want you to end up being my Dad. What's going on?" Henry sighed, and tried to not show any emotion as he spoke.

"I'm moving." He whispered.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"My Dad got transferred. To California. I have 2 months. We have 2 months." He said.

Natalie couldn't say anything. The one person who had helped her through this, the one person she loved more than anything, would be gone in 2 months.

"I'm sorry." Henry said. "About this. About the drugs the other night, you asked me to stop and I told you the day before that I wouldn't do it again and I did. And I feel awful about it, I'm never doing it again. I promise. Whatever I said to you, that hurt you...I'm sorry." Natalie wrapped her arms around Henry.

"I forgive you." A few tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Henry told her. "I've been trying to get a job, I want to stay. There are some shitty apartments downtown I could rent if I dropped my study hall so I could get to work on time. I want to stay, I can't leave you. I can't live without you."

"You won't be without me. We can still talk...." Natalie, for once in her life was trying to make the best out of a situation.

"On the fucking phone!?" Henry yelled. "I'm not doing this long distance crap. And we won't have to..."

"Henry you're insane." Natalie told him.

"I'm in love." Henry corrected her, again. Natalie giggled and kissed him.

"So we'll make the most out of these last 2 months." She whispered, fighting off tears.

"They won't be the last, I promise." Henry told her. Natalie sighed.

"Let's go to lunch." She said. Henry nodded and they got up and walked to the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry Di." Dan said through the phone, after explaining to his ex........wife...ex-wife...current wife...after explaining to Diana what had been going on recently.

"It's okay, Dan. I understand."

"I really didn't want to hurt you, or Natalie. It's just the way things turned out. Maybe it will go somewhere maybe it won't...."

"It can't hurt to try." Diana whispered.

"Right." Dan replied.

"Do you think it's time Dan?" Diana asked.

"For what?" Dan asked. Diana sighed

"We both know where this is all going Dan, or where it's not going. I think what it boils down to is that we care about each other, but it's never going to work. It barely ever did back then, and we've been forcing it all these years. Maybe it's time to..let it go." Diana whispered. Dan breathed slowly.

"You mean...get a divorce." He said. "Once and for all." Diana thought about it for a few seconds, and realizing that it was the best thing for all of them

"Yes." She replied. Dan nodded and put his face in his hands.

"Maybe it is." He said. "Time. I guess I'll uh, get working on it, and tell Nat."

"Do you want me to tell her?" Diana asked.

"No, I think I can do it."

"Okay." Diana said.

"Thank you Di. For uh, for everything. For understanding."

"No, thank you Dan. For everything." Dan hung up and let himself cry softly for a few minutes, realizing that this really was the end of the road, there was nowhere else to turn, nothing else he could do. He got himself together and started working on figuring out how and when to tell Natalie.

Natalie got home after school with Henry to find a note from her Dad saying he went out to buy groceries.

"Thank God." Natalie muttered, their refridgerater was near empty. Henry and her went upstairs and sat on the bed, getting started on their homework. But pretty soon Natalie just ended up in his arms, hugging him tightly, resisting her tears.

"Don't worry Nat. I'm gonna figure this out." Henry told her. Natalie didn't say anything, she'd been thinking. She'd been thinking nonstop about it all day.

"Henry." She said, pulling away. "What if...what if I could go, to California." Natalie said slowly. Henry cocked his eyebrow and looked at her in confusion.

"Like..on a vacation...?" He asked stupidly.

"No." Natalie told him, chuckling lightly at him. "Like, if I could graduate early, and go to Berkely or UCLA."

"Like, change your entire life plan for yourself, and rearrange your life and goals for me?" Henry asked. "No." He told her.

"My life plan is to be with you." Natalie whispered. Henry shook his head,

"No, I don't want you doing that." He said firmly. "Your Dad would never go for it anyway. And in how do you expect to just get into Berkely or UCLA within 2 months...?" Henry said, confused.

"I can apply for the second semester, I'd start in January. I have enough high school credits to graduate already, and all my community service is done. I could graduate right now if I wanted to." Natalie told Henry excitedly. He just shook his head.

"You're not being realistic Nat!" Henry cried.

"Why not!?" She replied.

"It's just not going to happen."

"Yeah and your plan was so much more do-able." Natalie said sarcastically. "I'm asking my Dad, tonight." She told him, getting started again on her homework.

Henry just shook his head silently, hoping she wouldn't get herself to excited about it. He couldn't let her just give up on Yale, and leave home, and go across the country FOR HIM. Hell, he'd just broken her trust 24 hours ago, and now she was ready to pack up in 3 months and leave for him? Henry didn't understand her at all. They heard Dan come in and Natalie leaped up

"I'm going to ask him.."

"Natal..." Henry stopped talking and slowly followed after her.

"Dad! I have to talk to you about something important." Natalie said, taking a grocery bag out of her father's arms.

"I need to talk to you about something important." Dan replied.

"Good or bad?" Natalie asked.

"Both." Dan replied.

"Let me go first..." Natalie began excitedly but Dan put a hand up to stop her. Henry watched from the top of the staircase.

"No, let me Nat. This is really important. I don't know how to say this, but...as you can tell lately...."

"Please don't beat around the bush I really need to talk to you - just spit it out." Natalie demanded impatiently.

"Your mother and I are getting divorced." Dan said slowly and quietly. Natalie's anxious face fell gravely, her heart pounded, her head ached, and her eyes filled. She dropped the grocery bag and bounded for the front door. "Nat!" Dan yelled, Henry ran after Natalie as she ran down the driveway sobbing.

"Natalie. I'm sorry." Henry whispered, putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked. She finally stopped at the end of the driveway and they sat down on the curb. Henry turned to her and wrapped his arms completely around her small frame, holding her close into his chest. His head rested on top of hers and her arms snaked around his waist.

Henry didn't know what to say, so he decided not to say anything, just hold her and lean his cheek against hers and kiss the top of her head. All he had to do was be there. And Henry cursed himself in his mind, for knowing that in 2 months he wouldn't be able to be there. For about half an hour they sat, in silence.

Dan peered out the kitchen window a few times to be sure they were still there. He decided he should give Natalie a little while to be alone...well...with Henry...and to calm down before they talked, or as he guessed it would go - he would talk. Dan knew that Natalie had just wanted normality in her life, and that for her whole life he led her on believing that they could get there. He led himself on believing they could get there. He knew that cutting off Natalie's hopes would kill her inside, but it would be better this way. They could get over it this way, instead of living fake lives. Diana was healing, and healing as a new person. Not the person Dan had fallen in love with 20 years ago, he hadn't seen that person in far too long. Dan knew Natalie would get through this, they could get through this.

Gabe watched Dan and Natalie's exchange from the living room couch and as soon as Gabe heard the news it took all he had not to get off the couch and just attack his father .A divorce? As in not just letting go of and forgetting about his son, but letting go of and forgetting about his wife? Giving up on her?

After all of this trying and pain and struggle, he was just going to throw it away. Gabe wanted to chase after Natalie but he had seen her stupid boyfriend chase after her so Gabe went upstairs and put on his running clothes and decided to run off his anger. He walked down the driveway and watched Henry holding Natalie.

"Jeez Dad, if not for Mom you couldn't have held it together for Natalie?" Gabe mumbled, hating his father more than anything at the moment. He shoved in his earphones into his ear and began sprinting down the street, leaving Henry and Natalie behind.

Thanks for reading! I'm so so sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to get right on a new chapter! I'm thinking to wrap this story up at about 10 chapters. Please review and give me your thoughts!

-YourEyes1012


	6. Chapter 6

Henry and Natalie stayed outside for 3 hours, and Natalie eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. Henry put his hands under her and carried her towards the house. Dan opened the door as Henry walked up the porch steps and walked inside, nodding at Dan, not really knowing what to say. Henry walked up the stairs and laid Natalie down in her bed.

"Hmm.." Natalie groaned.

"Shhh. I'll see you tomorrow." Henry whispered, tucking her under the covers.

"No, please stay." Natalie demanded, opening her eyes.

"You need to sleep Nat." Henry told her gently.

"Please stay." Natalie begged. Henry sighed, and pulled up the chair from her desk, and sat beside her bed. Natalie smiled and grabbed his hand, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep

Henry fell asleep in the chair but woke up around 1 in the morning, kissed Natalie's head and walked downstairs, which was dark and empty and out the door.

Dan decided to leave early for work the next morning, to avoid the storm of emotions he knew his daughter would be. Natalie got up, got on the bus and got to school without having a breakdown. She was okay for her first few classes but once 3rd period came and she saw Henry she cracked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom and down the hall to the practice room. He closed the door and held her in his arms as she cried.

"I'm sorry." Natalie said once she calmed down, wiping her eyes.

"For what?" Henry asked, smiling. Natalie shrugged and giggled. "Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Natalie told him, kissing him lightly. "I'm going to mail in my applications today." She added.

"To Yale...?" Henry asked.

"No, to Berkely and..."

"Natalie." Henry pulled away from her and held her hands. "You mean the world to me too...and if this was you moving across the country I'd offer up the same idea. But would you let me throw my dreams away?" He asked. Natalie shook her head. "And I won't let you." Henry whispered. Natalie kissed him.

"I promise, I want this." Natalie said. Henry sighed against her lips. Natalie hugged him, "Let's go back to class." She said, pulling his hand along with her.

After school Henry dropped Natalie off at her house. She walked inside, and into the living room where her father was sitting, waiting for. She stopped walking and let her backpack heavily fall to the ground.

"Come here." Dan said queietly. Natalie silently sat next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry. For everything you've been put through, Natalie. And for this..it's alot I know. But in the long run, it's what's best..."

"I know." Natalie quickly interrupted. "I understand." She whispered. "I don't like it, but....I get it. " She assured her father. Dan gave her a grave smile and hugged her.

"Good." He whispered. "Now what did you want to talk to me about yesterday?" Dan asked. Natalie sighed...

"Henry." Dan nodded. "Actually..about me." Natalie decided to change the course of the conversation. "I have all my credits that I need for graduation." She said.

"My little overacheiver." Dan said, smiling.

"Yeah....well, um, I was wondering, how you would feel if....if I graduated early and went to college for the 2nd semester." Dan looked awestruck.

"Yale?" He asked.

"No, I was thinking more like Berkely. Or UCLA." Dan now looked confused.

"You always wanted to go to...."

"I've changed my mind." Natalie said quickly. Dan sighed

"Alright, um, why wouldn't you want to stay a little longer, finish up your year?" He asked.

"I don't want to." Natalie replied simply.

"California, that's uh...that's really far away." Dan observed.

"Yup..." Natalie said back awkwardly.

"Does this have to do with Henry, did he get accepted there?" Dan asked.

"No." Natalie replied. Dan took a moment to think before asking his next question

"So, while Henry finishes up his senior year here, you want to be at college in California, without him?" Dan asked, getting suspicious.

"Well..um...no." Natalie admitted, Dan raised his eyebrows. "In a few weeks, Henry's moving to California, his Dad got transferred." She said slowly and quietly.

"Ah-ha." Dan observed. "I think you can live a few months without him....you guys are together 24/7, the time apart will do you some good."

"Oh yeah! Cause I had so much fun this summer!" Natalie cried sarcastically.

"Calm down Natalie, you couldn't have possibly expected me to say yes to this right away!" Dan said firmly. "Look, I think you two are a good fit for each other, but I think this would qualify as moving too fast. Moving across the country for some boy..."

"Some boy, Dad?" Natalie said.

"I know he's special to you Nat. But this isn't a good idea." Dan told her firmly. "Maybe, if his parents are okay with it over winter and spring break either you can visit there or he can come here...maybe he can even come to go to prom with you, or something. But maybe you guys trying out the long distance thing will be good. Just to see how it goes...."

"You don't think we'll last." Natalie said observed her father's tone.

"I didn't say that." Dan replied.

"You didn't have to. And you're wrong. And I turn 18 in March, so if I can't go to school in January, I'll just have to wait two months." She said rudely, turning and walking upstairs. Dan sighed, completeley awe-struck about what had just gone on.


	7. Chapter 7

1 Month Later....

Dan had been staying late at work on Wednesday nights, but Natalie knew he was going to dinner with Lisa, he always came home humming. The divorce papers had been finalized. Henry's parents had made official arrangements for the move, they'd go over thanksgiving break, that way when he got to his new school they wouldn't be in the midst of anything important academic wise. He'd been with Natalie everyday after school, at his house, or hers, or at the mall, or the library, or the practice room. They'd only hung out with their other friends a few times, they really wanted to devote their last weeks together to each other. The "gang" as Lacey had started calling them, which Natalie found very cheesy, were throwing Henry a goodbye party. He didn't really want one, but Lacey talked Natalie into it and she talked him into it. Natalie had accepted the fact that she wasn't going to California in January, but she was going to go over winter break, and Henry would come over Spring break, and visit for Prom. Natalie was going to to Diana's house for Thanksgiving weekend, after she said goodbye to Henry, since Dan thought it would be good for her to be away from him for a little while, to cool off about him not letting her go to school early. Natalie wasn't exactly looking forward to it, and Diana was nervous..even though it was still almost month away.

Natalie was leaning on Henry, burrying her head in between his neck and shoulder, shrieking. Henry put an arm around her and laughed, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. It was Halloween, and they were watching the Saw movies in his basement. Natalie's fingers pinched his shirt as her grip on him tightened, she cautiously turned towards the television and began watching again.

"How do you enjoy this?" She mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon this is the best part." Henry replied, and as "the best part" came on Natalie jumped, screamed and flung herself into his arms. Henry rubbed his hand up and down on her back. "Chill." He whispered. A loud shriek came from the TV, and from Natalie's mouth and she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I can't watch this anymore!" She exclaimed. Henry sighed.

"Fine." He replied. Natalie took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and then rested her head on Henry's shoulder.

"21 Days." She whispered sadly.

"I know." Henry said, reaching for her hand. "But, hey I'll only be gone a month before we see each other again." He said, turning towards her.

"And then there's 3 months before we see each other again, and then another month."

"And then we spend the summer together and go to school together next fall." Henry finished. "Natalie, I plan on spending my life with you...I'm sure it will make up for the few months we'll miss each other this year." Natalie smiled and kissed him lovingly, and long. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. They got entangled in each others' arms and kissed on the couch for about 10 more minutes, before Natalie's phone rang.

"Please ignore it." Henry mumbled against her lips, moving so they were lying down with him lingering over her. Henry's hand traveled under her shirt and moved slowly and gently up her stomach. Natalie kissed him harder, and continued kissing him while she reached into her pocket for her phone and peered at it.

"Dad." She murmered, pulling away from Henry. "What?" She asked, picking up the call.

"Just reminding you that your curfew is in 20 minutes."

"I can tell time Dad." Natalie replied sarcastically.

"See you soon." Dan responded. Natalie rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, and sat up.

"He's so annoying." She muttered, and then turned to Henry to kiss him again.

"Do you want to grab some ice cream on the way home?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Natalie replied, both of them standing up. Natalie grabbed her purse as Henry led her out to the car. They drove, holding hands, to an ice cream shop on the way to the Goodman's, got ice cream and sat outside on the patio, surrounded by kids from their school coming back from trick-or-treating, which Natalie found ridiculous in high school. Henry wanted to dress up as a power ranger. Natalie made them watch Saw in his basement, which she was beginning to regret.

"Have you been writing any music lately?" Henry asked.

"Not really, why?"

"There was this contest I found online, it's a pretty well known nation wide composition search, I thought you might want to do it." Henry replied, struggling to not let his mint chocolate chip ice cream overflow over the cone.

"Partnering up with my Dad?" Natalie asked.

"Hm?"

"Trying to get my mind off you leaving, all he talks about is things he comes up with to keep me busy, telling me it will be easier when you leave if I have something to do." Natalie replied.

"It's true, I'm going to join like 80 clubs when I get to my new school, anything to keep my mind off how much I miss you. If I didn't I'd probably kill myself." Henry said in all seriousness. Natalie slapped his arm.

"Don't say that!" She cried.

"Sorry." Henry muttered. "But I swear Nat your Dad and I haven't formed a secret alliance to keep you busy afterschool." Henry teased. Natalie smiled,

"Why don't you enter the contest?" She asked. Henry shrugged

"Cause I could never win."

"Are you kidding me Henry?! You're 10 times better at writing music than anyone on the planet! You're incredible!" Natalie exclaimed. Henry rolled his eyes.

"I make shit up. Nothing incredible about that." He said.

"Except the way it sounds." Natalie argued. Henry sighed.

"Whatever, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They got back in the car and Henry walked Natalie up to the porch.

"Goodnight." He whispered, leaning in and kissing her gently. She snaked her arms around his neck, and he held her around her waist , as they kissed harder.

"To qualify for being on time for curfew you must be IN the house." Dan said, coming out of the garage.

"Jesus!" Natalie yelled, jumping off of Henry.

"30 seconds." Dan warned, playfully. Natalie rolled her eyes and said

"Goodnight." to Henry.

"Night....night Mr. Goodman." Henry said, waving and walking to his car. Dan waved and followed Natalie into the house.

"Where the hell do you come from?" Natalie asked.

"I was cleaning the garage." Dan replied. "Did you guys have fun?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Natalie said quickly.

"Good, you should head up to bed."

"Yeah." Natalie mumbled, turning away from her Dad and going upstairs.

2 Weeks Later.....absolute hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter 8: Hell and Henry

Mushy, mushy, mushy Henry/Natalie fluff coming up. You have been warned of their cuteness :)

Now, where were we? Oh yes, all hell breaking lose.....

"No!" Natalie screamed at her father.

"Natalie, it's one night!" Dan cried back.

"No! Do you have any idea how fucking awkaward this will be?" Natalie asked.

"You can bring Henry...."

"Because that totally helps the awkawardness!" Natalie cried sarcastically.

Gabe looked on from the stairs at the verbal battle in the living room, he laughed at Natalie's remark about Henry. He was really starting to be entertained my Natalie, and was starting to like her. Starting to feel sorry about all of the mysterious Barbie doll assasinations, and all of the other trouble in her childhood he had caused.

"You can't possibly expect me to agree to this." Natalie told Dan.

"And you can't possibly expect me to not cancel your trip to California this winter. Then you won't see Henry until Spring, and maybe I won't allow that either." Dan replied coldly. Natalie felt her jaw drop. Had her Dad really just threatened her with that?

"You wouldn't do that." She murmered.

"I might. It's not just about this, it's about your attitude. We get it. You don't like the situation. We get it. Your boyfriend's moving away. We get it Natalie - your life is hard right now. Why must you make it more difficult for the rest of us?" Dan asked. Natalie held herself back from exploding with anger.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Lisa will come over tomorrow at 5, we'll have dinner at 6...."

"One hour of awkaward silence in the living room? NO thanks, make it 5:30."

"Fine. Dinner at 5:30, I'll buy some ice cream and then you can go out with Henry after. All I'm asking is for an hour, not even - 45 minutes." Dan told her calmly.

"Fine. I can't guarantee that my attitude will be gone though." She muttered.

"I can live with that." Dan responded. Natalie sighed and trudged upstairs. 14 days - Henry would be gone in 14 days. Natalie couldn't believe how fast the last month or so had gone by. They'd spent everyday together. Natalie missed him already, they'd grown so much together over the past year. They'd grown so close. Natalie couldn't imagine them drifting apart, which she knew there was a chance that they might. Natalie took out her phone and texted him,

_**Natalie - Come over? :)**_

_**Henry - Way ahead of you.**_

Natalie cocked her eyebrow in confusion but sighed and put her phone down, soon hearing a rapping on the window. She turned around and laughed at Henry, opening the window and helping him inside.

"Thanks." He whispered, leaning in and kissing her hard.

"Anytime." She muttered, moving her lips against his, and pulling him close to her. His breath lingered over her as they kissed, and she could feel his heart beating as he pulled him right up against her, holding her tightly around her waist. "Should we?" Natalie asked quitely after a few minutes of heated kissing.

"Hm?" Henry muttered, kissing her more.

"Before you leave. Do you think we should....."

"Whoa." Henry whispered, pulling away realizing what she was asking. "I dunno. Do you want to?" He asked.

"I'm not sure...do you think we're rea...."

"Yeah. I do. And you know I'm not just saying that. I really do, but if you don't think we are, or you don't want to..."

"I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I love you." Natalie whispered, kissing him lightly.

"I love you too. This weekend my parents are driving into the city, they'll be gone friday night. You can come over...." Henry said, not really sure about what he was talking about. Natalie nodded and kissed him.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. "So much."

"I'm gonna miss you too. You're my everything." Henry replied. Natalie smiled, loving that Henry said things like that. Those things used to make her feel silly and awkaward and nervous, but now they were a part of Henry that she would miss like crazy. "Want to rent a movie on itunes?" He asked, as they hugged - he could feel her body's light shaking and wanted to do something to stop her from crying. She nodded silently and got out her laptop, they picked a movie and settled in her bed to watch it.

"So you have to meet her, like officially meet her?" Lacey asked Natalie the next day at lunch. Natalie nodded. "Are you going too Henry?" Lacey asked. Henry shook his head. "Is your Mom going?" Lacey asked. Natalie laughed

"Why would my Mom come you idiot?" She and Henry and their other friends chuckled.

"I dunno Natalie, your family is screwed up, who knows what might go on!" Natalie laughed, and Henry smiled - glad to see that Natalie could laugh about the problems her family had.

"That's fair." Natalie said.

"Oh fuck!" Sarah, one of their friends exclaimed, everyone at their table turned to look at her. "I completely forgot to tell you guys! Henry's going away party - we can't have it at my house, the basement flooded in the rain storm the other day so the floor's torn up - there's nowhere else in the house....." She said. Everyone sighed.

"I would have it at my house but my fucked up parents don't allow more than 5 people over at once!' Kate, another friend groaned.

"If you guys want my Mom having my little brother come downstairs and spy on us we can have it at my place." Chris said sarcastically.

"We can have it at my house - my parents are out of town Friday night." Henry said.

"No, your goodbye party shouldn't be at your own house!" Lacey exclaimed.

"But it's the only place." Henry told her. Everyone agreed, and they decided to have it at his house. Natalie quickly whipped out her phone and texted Henry.

_**Natalie - Guess you forgot our plans....**_

_**Henry - Fuck, I'm sorry. After the party? Or....Saturday? We'll figure something out...I promise.**_

_**Natalie - Whatever **_

_**Henry - Don't worry, this means a lot to me too. I'll figure it out. **_

_**Natalie - K. **_

_**Henry - Love you....**_

_**Natalie - You 2. **_

_**Henry - :) :D :] :P**_

Natalie smiled at a grinning Henry across the table.

"Are you guys like sexting!" Lacey cried.

"What?" Everyone else yelled, turning to her.

"Like dirty talking through text messages! Why else would you two be smiling like that?" She asked anxiously.

"No..." Henry said between laughs, everyone else cracked up.

"Please don't use that term. Ever. Again." Natalie begged, giggling. Lacey stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

"Kate want to sext after school?" Chris asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed harder and Henry winked stealthily at Natalie who gave him a glare telling him to cut it out.

The rest of the day at school went by....really well...and fast. Natalie's life had never been so enjoyable and, .... normal. And it would have to end. In 13 days. Natalie sighed as she walked up her front porch steps and into her house after school.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Dan asked.

"Good." Natalie said plainly, walking upstairs.

"Great." Dan murmered softly, sighing. Natalie got started on her homework and Dan got changed and put on cologne, and made sure his hair looked nice, awaiting 5:00 to come. He got started cooking and then the doorbell rang. "Natalie!" He yelled up the steps.

"I can hear the fucking doorbell Dad!" She screamed back, putting her pencil down and leaving her homework to go downstairs. Dan opened the door.

"Hey." He said, letting Lisa in.

"Hey." Dan peered up the steps and saw that Natalie wasn't there yet so he quickly kissed Lisa. "How's your day?" She asked.

"Good. Sit down Nat should be down any second. Want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Natalie took a deep breath before she walked down stairs. Lisa turned around on the couch "Hey Natalie." She said pleasantly, too pleasantly for Natalie's taste.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"How are you?" Lisa asked.

"Alright, you?"

"Wonderful, and busy. Teachers at your school are always out! I've been there everyday!" Lisa exclaimed, trying to make conversation.

"Yup." Natalie replied. Dan gave Natalie the eye which she ignored. Lisa smiled tensely.

"HOMEWRECKER!" Gabe yelled at the top of his lungs from the other side of the room, knowing no one could hear him. "Slut!" He added. "THE OTHER WOMAN!" He screamed.

Natalie awkawardly played with her nails.

"What time are you going out with Henry?" Dan asked.

"Later." Natalie replied.

"I've heard a lot about Henry..." Lisa began "He seems like a really nice boy." She said.

"Yup." Natalie replied.

"I must have subbed for him sometime in the past, I just can't remember." Natalie nodded. The rest of the evening went as awkaward as it could have gone. Weird pauses, odd conversation topics, you name it.

"Can I be excused now?" Natalie asked after she had finished her ice cream and Lisa and Dan were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Dan sighed.

"Fine." He muttered.

"It was nice seeing you Natalie." Lisa said.

"You too." Natalie murmered, tossing her dishes in the sink and grabbing a jacket from the hall closet. "Bye." She called as she walked out the front door, whipping out her phone and texting Henry.

_**Natalie - Movie theatre? Now? Pleaase ;) **_

_**Henry - I'll be there in half an hour. Sound good?**_

_**Natalie - Yeah **_

Natalie got in the car and put her phone away, and began driving. She pulled into the movie theatre and decided to wait inside. She sat down by the snack bar and waited for Henry. 20 minutes later he walked in, peering between his cell phone and the people in the lobby. His eyes caught hers and he smiled and walked over.

"Hey. How was dinner?" He asked, kissing her lightly. Natalie just grunted in respons. "C'mon it couldn't have been that bad..."

"It was just awkaward." Natalie muttered. Henry nodded.

"Uh...what movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"I don't care." Natalie whispered.

"Do you want to go out, do something else?" Henry asked her, seeing her disinterest.

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?" Henry asked.

"We can do anything. Anything to get me out of the house, and be with you." She said. Henry smiled.

"Let's go to my house, take a walk." He suggested. Natalie nodded and they both walked out to the parking lot and drove their cars seperately back to Henry's house. They got out and fearing the dark a little bit Natalie jogged over to Henry's car as he got out. They began walking down his street, quietly. They both knew that the other was thinking about what it would be like without each other. Natalie shivered in the cool November air and Henry moved closer to her, wrapping his right arm around her tightly.

Henry thought about how a year ago, had he pulled this move Natalie would have resisted, or pushed away, or have acted awkaward about it. But now, she leaned in closer to him, and put her left arm around him. Henry thought about how much they'd both grown and learned as a result of being with each other. Henry brought his lips to the top of Natalie's head and stopped walking to hug her tightly. She let her head fall between his neck and shoulder and kissed his skin lightly. Henry's arms gripped her tighter, and he held her closer than he'd ever imagined possible.

"I love you. So much." He whispered. Natalie's arms wound around him and she looked up at him.

"I love you too. And I wouldn't have gotten through any of the past year without you."

"Yes you would have. Because you're the strongest, toughest, most incredible girl I've ever met." Henry whispered. Natalie smiled

"And you're the sweetest, funniest, cutest, smartest, most romantic boy I've ever met." Henry chuckled lightly as she giggled and leaned in, letting their lips meet. Henry's eyes wandered to her waist, and her hands touched either side of his face. A gust of wind blew harshly at them and they shivered and pulled apart. Henry looked at the sky and smiled

"You wanna lay in the grass and look at the stars?" He asked, grinning and giving Natalie a wink.

"Like romantic losers, sure why not?" She replied and they both laughed and walked onto the grass where Henry playfully tackled her to the ground and tried to pin her. She fought him off and they "wrestled" for a few more seconds, laughing before Natalie's hand swatted his face.

"Ow!" He cried. "I thought I was the sweetest, most romantic boy you've ever met!" He yelled playfully.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing his cheek, and moving to his lips, kissing him passionately. Henry enjoyed the kiss for a few moments and then pulled away

"Who are you and what have you done with Natalie Goodman?" Henry mused.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"You're just...so different. We weren't like this last year - all lovey dovey as you used to call it. Now look at us, we're making out in the grass, looking at the stars." He observed. Natalie shrugged

"I don't mind the change." She said, smiling, kissing him lightly.

"Hey I'm not complaining either. Just thinking out loud, we've grown alot together." He said quietly.

"We have." Natalie agreed, leaning her head into his chest. Henry's arm rested around her shoulder and they just looked at the stars.

"Nat?" Henry whispered.

"Hm?"

"I know we're going to put everything we have into keeping us together. And I'm not saying I don't have 110% faith in us, because I do. But, if we ever do go seperate ways. I want you to remember that you're the most incredible person I've ever met. And you've changed my life, and no matter where I go in life, I wouldn't have gotten there if it weren't for you. And remember that I love you. Forever." Natalie wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I don't want that to happen. Us going seperate ways." she whispered, hugging him.

"Me either. I just want you to know."

"You too. You're my everything Henry. And I'll never forget you." Natalie whispered, looking at Henry's eyes as they filled with tears. "It's okay to cry Henry." Natalie said, through sobs. "Look at me." She added. They both laughed lightly and Henry blinked back his tears.

"Let's get you home." He whispered. Natalie nodded and he helped her up, and gave her a piggy back, back to his house. He kissed her goodnight and opened her car door for her and watched her drive off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Smut warning, nothing too graphic, but you've been warned.

Friday night. . . . . . . . . . . .

Gabe was sitting on Henry's front porch, watching his and Natalie's friends walk inside the house, all with goodbye gifts in their arms. Natalie drove up and in his brotherly instinct Gabe peered in her car to be sure her seatbelt was on. It was. He watched as she got out of the car and took a green gift bag out of the passenger seat and walked up to the house. He could see her sadness in her eyes, and felt really horrible for her.

Natalie rang the doorbell and Gabe got off the ledge he was on and walked over to his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear

"Everything's going to be alright. I promise." But of course she couldn't feel his embrace, or smell his cologne, or hear him. No one could.

Henry opened the door and hugged Natalie.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi. Um..here..." Natalie said, awkawardly handing him the bag.

"Thanks." Henry led her to the kitchen and put the bag on the counter with their other friends' gifts and they walked downstairs, hand in hand.

"Awww!" Lacey cooed.

"Shut up." Natalie and Henry said in unison. Everyone laughed, and they all started playing air hockey, and ping pong, and DDR. Natalie watched Henry verse Kate and couldn't stop laughing. When did her life get so normal? After Henry lost he raised his arms in defeat and sat next to Natalie on the couch while Kate gloated. He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned in, kissing her lightly.

"I'm gonna miss this." Lacey cried, fanning herself to keep from crying.

"You're telling me." Henry muttered, pulling away from Natalie.

"Can we have a group hug?" Chris asked in a girly voice, fanning himself, mocking Lacey.

"No!" Natalie yelled. "Just...no." Henry laughed and then said teasingly

"Aw, I think a group hug would be really sweet."

"No..." Natalie said, standing up and starting to walk away but Henry stood up and held her tightly in his arms.

"Everybody!" He yelled, and all of their friends laughed and joined in.

"Stop it! Ew do you have any idea how big of losers just made ourselves!" Natalie cried from the middle. Everybody laughed and pulled away.

"That was sweet." Henry said jokingly. Natalie stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled, and held her hand.

"Can you guys stop being so cute?" Kate asked.

"Seriously." Allie, another friend added.

"They're just naturally the most adorable couple on the planet." Lacey said. The party went on, and both Henry and Natalie did their best to enjoy their last little "gang" get together. All of the girls cried as they hugged Henry goodbye before they left, and all of the guys knuckle touched and hugged him. Natalie stayed behind and Henry asked

"When's your curfew?"

"Never." She replied, smirking.

"And why is that....?"

"Because according to my father I'm sleeping at Lacey's."

"You're so B.A. Nat." Henry replied.

"Please don't use that term." Natalie said back. Henry laughed.

"Here, open your present." Natalie said, walking into the kitchen and handing him his green gift bag. They walked into the living room and sat down. Henry dug through the tissue paper and pulled out a yellow envelope. He opened it and pulled out 2 small rectangular papers that said

_**Los Angeles Cabaret**_

_**A Night Of Jazz**_

_**December 27th**_

_**7:30 pm **_

_**Admit 1 **_

Henry smiled.

"I got them when I'm in town so we could go together." Natalie said. "It's stupid I just..."

"No, are you kidding? I love it, we'll have fun." Henry said, hugging her. "Thank you." He added.

"There's 2 more things - do the one not in the wrapping paper first. Henry reached in and pulled out.....a pair of rainbow tie die swimming trunks. Natalie just cracked up...

"You'll be in california, near the beach. You'll be swimming alot..." She said between laughs. "I saw them in WalMart and couldn't resist." She said. Henry grinned and asked

"So you saw these and thought of me?" Natalie nodded as they both continued Henry.

"Gee thanks, I'll wear them all the time." He said. Natalie calmed herself down and said.

"One more thing." Henry pulled out a rectangular gift in wrapping paper and opened it. It was a big picture frame, with Mozart sheet music centered in the middle, and photos of Natalie and Henry around the sides. Henry smiled sadly at it.

"So you'll never forget." Natalie whispered.

"I promise, I wouldn't anyway." Henry replied. "Thank you, I love it - really." Henry hugged her, and buried his face in her soft hair. "I'll put in my room, look at it everyday." Natalie smiled and tried not to cry. She failed. "We have just been sappy romantics these past few weeks haven't we?" Henry asked playfully, pulling away and wiping a few tears from his own eyes. Natalie giggled and kissed him, with everything she had. Henry kissed back, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and holding her.

"I told my Dad....I was staying at Lacey's...so that tonight we could still...." Natalie said between lip locks. Henry pulled away

"You want to, tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Do you have a....?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah, as long as you still want to." Natalie replied.

"I do. But...do you think that this will make me leaving harder for us?" He asked.

"I don't think it can get any harder." Natalie whispered back. Henry nodded and took her hand, pulling her off the couch and leading her to his bedroom.

They kissed all the way to his bed, where they fell and Henry held himself over Natalie. Natalie pushed her lips harder against his and ran her fingers through his dark hair. His hands travelled under the hem of her shirt, and ran up and down her stomach gently, which gave Natalie goosebumps. Henry slowly helped her lift the t-shirt over her head.

Natalie ran her hand gently up and down Henry's arm, as his lips lowered to her neck and shoulder. Natalie quickly tugged his head back to her lips and kissed him heatingly. She could feel her pulse racing, and was sure Henry's was seconds Henry's shirt was off and Natalie was gazing at his strong arm muscles, and chest. Her hands traveled over his stomach and back around his neck as he continued kissing her neck, moving down towards her chest.

Natalie sighed when his lips made contact, and Henry slowly undid her bra and slipped it off. Natalie's hands moved to Henry's belt buckle and pretty soon neither of them had any clothes on. Henry kissed Natalie with every ounce of love he had for her, and then pulled away. Natalie's eyes met his, and she realized he had never looked at her this way. Ever. And she loved it.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again..." Henry whispered in her ear.

"You. Are. Perfect." Natalie smiled and felt herself blush.

"I love you." She whispered back. Henry kissed her....and for Natalie the rest of the night was an incredible, romantic blur...

Natalie woke up to find that Henry was gone. She figured he was downstairs so she grabbed her tote bag, which she had brought to Henry's room when she arrived the night before and pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt and then walked downstairs. A single rose sat on the countertop with a note.

**Natalie,**

**Went out to get breakfast. I'll be back with it soon, so don't raid my fridge ;)**

**Love you,**

**Henry **

Natalie smiled at the fact that Henry still wrote out her name, and signed the letter even though it was obvious that it was for her from him. Natalie went into the living room and started watching TV, and in a few minutes she heard Henry walk in the door. He walked in,

"Hey." He said, walking into the kitchen and putting the bag of bagels on the counter, and then coming back in and sitting down.

"Hi." Natalie said quietly. Henry grinned, and kissed her gently.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good, you?"

"I didn't." Henry confessed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Last night was...incredible. I thought I loved you as much as a person could possibly love someone else, and last night proved me wrong." Henry told her. Natalie smiled and blushed. "You okay?" Henry asked. Natalie nodded, and then leaned in and kissed him softly. Henry's hand cupped her cheek and after a few moments they pulled away. "Hungry?" Henry asked.

The next week went by in a blink of an eye for Natalie and Henry. They hung out everyday after school, and before they knew it, it was Friday. It was time to say goodbye.

_**Reviews?**_


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

Dan's car pulled up in front of the Carter's house. Both him and Natalie looked on sadly. A moving truck was parked in front and Henry's parents were talking to movers as they moved furniture out of the home.

"I'll just be a few minutes." Natalie whispered sadly, unbuckling and getting out.

"Okay sweetheart." Dan replied gently, knowing how hard this was. Natalie slowly walked across the lawn and into the house.

"Natalie!" Mrs. Carter exclaimed.

"Hi." Natalie whispered shyly.

"Thank you for coming to say goodbye. We'll see you soon." Henry's mom told her.

"Yeah...have a good thanksgiving." Natalie replied.

"You too." Natalie walked into the house and held her breath to avoid crying.

The kitchen, the dining, the living room - empty. She walked up the stairs and into Henry's empty room.

"Hey." She muttered. Henry had been looking out his window, and he turned around.

"Hey." He said sadly. Natalie observed the black bags under his eyes "What happened?" She asked, moving towards him.

"Couldn't sleep." Henry's voice sounded like he had been crying. Natalie just nodded. "You're going to your mom's later?" Henry asked, she nodded again. Henry stepped closer to her, and took her hand. "I promise Nat, everything will be okay." He whispered. "I'm always going to be here for you - 100% no matter what. I'm just a phone call and a plane ride away, okay?" Natalie smiled slightly and nodded. "C'mere." Henry muttered, pulling her tightly into his arms. Natalie let herself go and allowed her face (and Henry's shirt) to get soaked with tears, as she shook and sobbed in his arms. Henry's lips kissed the top of Natalie's head as his arms held her.

"I'm going....to....miss...you.....so....much!" Natalie sobbed.

"I know, trust me I'm going to miss you too." Henry whispered.

"We've been through everything together." Natalie said.

"I know." Henry replied.

"You were my first everything...boyfriend....kiss...love....best friend." Natalie cried.

"I know." Henry said, trying to avoid breaking down. "You're my best friend too Nat, and I wouldn't be me without you - you know that? I'd be nobody without you. I love you, more than you'll ever know." He whispered.

"I love you....so....much.....why do you have to leave?" Natalie sobbed.

"I wish I didn't Natalie." Natalie pulled him closer and then kissed him, long, and hard, and lovingly. Henry's hands fell to her waist. After a few minutes Henry's Mom yelled

"Henry! I'm sorry - it's time to go!" Henry and Natalie broke away from each other.

"I'll see you soon." Henry whispered.

"Not soon enough." Natalie replied.

"I know. But Natalie, I love you, and we're meant to be together forever, and we'll get through this and come out of it stronger than ever. I promise. And next year it will just be me and you, free, together. I'm not ever letting you go Natalie." Henry told her. "And I have something for you..." Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bl ack velvet box. Natalie restrained herself from gasping as Henry opened it. 2 silver, shiny rings were inside. "They're promise rings. So we'll always belong to each other, and we promise to stay together through this." Henry slipped one ring on his finger and took Natalie soft hands and glided the other over hers. "Not that we need rings to remind us..but..."

"Thank you." Natalie whispered, falling into his arms once again. "Thank you for understanding me, and for the rings, and all the other gifts, and not giving up on me, and being there at 2 in the morning, and helping me with school and piano, and through my parents, and Lisa, and my brother, and for believing in me when I couldn't believe in myself." Natalie whispered.

"You make it seem like doing all of that's hard for me - but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Henry told her. "Because at the end of all that - I get you." He whispered, pulling away and kissing her gently.

"Henry!"

"Coming!" Henry called down to his Mom. "Let's go." He said, taking Natalie's hand and walking with her down the steps and out the front door. He walked her to her car, where Dan and his Dad were talking. Natalie rested her head on Henry's shoulder.

"You ready?" Henry's Dad asked him. Henry nodded.

"I'll see you soon Henry, thank you for everything. You have fun out there." Dan said to Henry, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Mr. G."

"We'll see you soon Natalie." Henry's Dad said. Natalie smiled and nodded and the adults said polite goodbyes to each other and Natalie turned to Henry one last time.

"I love you." He whispered. "Don't forget that."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

"See you in a month." Henry said. Natalie nodded and Henry wiped a tear from her cheek. His lips met her forehead and he wrapped his arms around her, commiting the scent of her perfume and the feeling of her in his arms to memory. "Be good." He said as they pulled away. "And have fun at your Mom's." Natalie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." She muttered. Henry took in a deep breath and said

"Bye."

"Bye." Natalie replied, kissing his lips softly and then turning and walking back to her Dad's car. Henry walked to his parents' van. And both cars drove away.

Natalie watched the trees go by in the car window and thought. She thought about how different she had become - starting from the moment she'd walked into that practice room that faithful morning, and the moment she walked out.

Natalie sat back and remembered how rude, and angry, and unsure of herself she was when she had met Henry. She remembered how they would just sit for hours in the practice room talking about music, and playing. She thought about the day that she told her Dad about Henry, and the day her Mom told her not to get pregnant when her and Henry had been officially dating for like 3 days.

She remembered all of the fights, and all of the make ups, and their first time meeting each other's family, and her piano recital, and the dance, and the day her mom left.

Natalie silently cried in the back seat of the car as she thought about all of the moments that she'd allowed to fly right by her, and even though despite Henry the last few years of her life had been hell, and painful, she'd give anything to go back and relive them again - starting from the moment she'd walked into that practice room. And as bad of decisions both her and Henry had made over the years, she wouldn't change anything about their time together.

Not a thing.

_**I'm sorry - I'm very good at writing sad things. I know this could have been soo much sappier and much more sad. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless...I think I might end it here....even though the story didn't go where I'd planned - and start on a new story. But if you guys want to I'll keep going.....review and share your thoughts :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

Dan watched from the car as Natalie waited outside her Mom's house after ringing the doorbell. It had been 2 minutes. Natalie turned around and threw her arms out. Dan nodded, noting the car-less driveway and went to check the garage windows.

"There's no car." He said tiredly to Natalie. She sighed and picked up her duffle bag and stormed back to the car, slamming shut the door and putting on her seat belt. "I'm sorry Nat, I'll call her, she's probably just doing last minute shopping." Dan got out his phone,

"Or she forgot." Natalie replied.

"I'm sure she didn't..."

"I'm not pissed at you anymore for not letting me go to school early! Okay, I can survive the weekend without killing you. I've gotten over it. Can we please just leave?"

"Let's just wait a few minutes, and let me call her." Dan said, putting the phone to his ear and listening to it ring. Again. And again. And again

"Hello you've reached me, Diana..." Dan hung up when he got her voice mail.

"She forgot." Natalie muttered. "Can we leave now?"

"No. Well, let me call her again and leave a message to find out when she'll be home tonight for us to come back."

"I still have to stay here for the weekend?" Natalie cried.

"Natalie you've never been here, it's been months. You have to do it sometime! She wants you here..."

"Then why did she forget?"

"She didn't..." Dan put up a finger to silence Natalie as he left a message. "Di, it's me. I'm here at the house with Natalie, and you're not here...so I guess you just had some errands to run..." Natalie rolled her eyes. "But um please call me or her back so we know when I can drive her here later. Uh, thanks, bye." Dan started the car and began to drive away.

"I really don't want to stay with her." Natalie mumbled.

"Well you have to." Dan said firmly.

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me?" Natalie asked. "Got a hot date!" She asked. Dan sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a minute at a red light, breathing deeply to calm himself down. "You do...with Lisa. That's why you want me gone this weekend." Natalie said.

"Natalie..."

"What so you don't have plans with her?"

"I didn't say that..."

"So you'd rather spend Thanksgiving with her than with me?" Natalie cried.

"Of course not..."

"Then why are you shipping me off to Mom's?"

"I'm not shipping you off...you need to spend some time with her and she wants you there."

"And you obviously want me gone." Natalie whispered. Dan began to speak but stopped himself, knowing that Natalie had, had a tough day and that this argument would just drone on forever. So he dropped it, and let the car ride back to his house be silent.

Normally Natalie would run up to her room and call Henry to come over. Natalie did the run up to her room part, and got out her phone. But Henry was thousands of miles in the air right now. "Mom's forgot about me...Henry's gone...Dad's in love with some hoe...great." She murmured to herself.

"Natalie I'm running out to do some errands really quickly - I'll be back in 15!" Dan yelled. Natalie ignored him.

Gabe was laying on Natalie's bed, listening to his iPod when his sister stormed in.

"Mom's forgot about me..Henry's gone...Dad's in love with some hoe...great." She murmured. Gabe took out his earphones and thought.

"Mom forgot about her? What's she talking about?" Gabe knew about the Henry being gone part. He'd gone over that morning to wish the loser a silent goodbye. As much as he wasn't Henry's biggest fan, for no particular reason, he knew Natalie loved him, and that him being gone was going to make her life 10 times harder. Natalie sat down in her bean bag chair she'd gotten for Christmas in 5th grade, and put in her headphones. Gabe did the same and after a few minutes Natalie's phone rang. She angrily picked it up

"Yeah?" He saw Natalie roll her eyes when the person on the other end began talking. "Whatever Mom." Natalie muttered. "Fine, I guess. Yeah. Bye." Natalie hung up and picked up her bag and walked downstairs to the living room to wait for her Dad to get home. When he did she said "Mom's home now." Dan was carrying a grocery bag with a bouquet of roses in it. "How cute." She muttered, walking outside to the car. Dan followed and got in the driver's side.

"Please be nice to your Mom." He said.

"Why?"

"Because she cares about you, and is trying very hard to make things better for you two."

"Things are never going to get better between her and I!" Natalie yelled. "It's over! It's happened, there's no going back and fixing the things we've gone through!"

"You have to try Natalie." Natalie just sighed angrily and closed her eyes for the rest of the car ride. "If you need anything, call me." Dan said as they pulled up to the house.

"Why, you'll be too busy having fun with Lisa." Natalie replied sarcastically.

"If anything happens, I'll be here in a second Natalie." Dan assured her.

"But then you'll have to spend Thanksgiving with me bothering you two..." Natalie said, getting out of the car.

"Natalie! I'm going to explain this to you, and if you want to continue pouting and being melodramatic about it - fine. You're my daughter, and nothing and no one is more important to me than you. You always come first."

"Whatever." Natalie rang the doorbell.

"Alright...see you later." Dan said, only to be ignored. "Love you." He muttered, turning and walking down the steps back to the car. He got in and watched Diana open the front door.

"Hey Natalie." Diana said cooly.

"Hi." Her daughter replied curtly.

"Come in sweetheart..." Diana waved to Dan as he pulled away. Natalie stepped inside and took off her shoes, glancing around the apartment. "Come into the living room and sit down..." Natalie followed Diana to a room with a couch and armchair set up, a coffee table, a TV, and a cheesy decorative rug. They both sat down awkawardly. "How is everything?" Diana asked.

"Awful." Natalie replied plainly.

"Care to share?" Diana asked. Natalie eyed her mother, wondering if SHE actually cared for her to share. Did her mother really want to know? Will telling her help? Natalie sighed and slowly muttered

"Henry left this morning."

"Oh...right. I completely forgot..."

"_Figures."_ Natalie thought.

"Aw, too bad. He's a nice kid. And you really love him. But you're visiting him over break right?" Natalie nodded. "Well that's only a few weeks away!"

"A few weeks too many." Natalie murmured.

"I'm sorry Natalie. But you two have gotten through a lot together. I'm sure you can get through this."

"Whatever." Natalie said, clearly wanting the conversation to end.

"How's your Dad?" Diana asked.

"Still dating that hoe." Natalie replied. Diana laughed.

"She's a hoe, huh? You've met her."

"Yeah."

"She really that bad? Your Dad doesn't seem like the type to date someone too bad..."

"I guess she's not. She's nice and all. But like phony nice. And she's too happy. Way too happy for our family." Diana chuckled at her daughter.

"I'm sure she's just fine, once you get to know her."

"I don't really want to get to know her. I know it's not really fair but...whatever." Natalie's eyes wandered around the room, and saw that there were pictures on the walls. She stood up and looked at a frame with a few pictures in it. One was of Natalie and Diana at Natalie's kindergarten graduation, there was one of a young Dan and Diana, and of the whole family at the Grand Canyon. Another frame held photos of Natalie on her bike, holding out her first lost tooth, and a picture of her on Santa's lap. Another picture, small, in it's own frame on the windowsill was of Diana holding a young boy. Natalie recognized his angelic eyes, and pale brown hair.

"He was a cutie, wasn't he?" Diana asked. Her voice scared Natalie. She turned around.

"Yeah..he was." She replied awkawardly. Natalie looked into her mother's hazy eyes, she was deep in thought Natalie could tell. "You okay Mom?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, sometimes I just..."

"It's okay. You don't have to like pretend he didn't exist. Don't apologize." Natalie said.

"Do you want to go home?" Diana asked.

"What?"

"You don't want to be here, I can tell. And who can blame you after all I put you through? I'm sorry, I'll drive you home." Diana said, getting up.

"Mom it's okay." Natalie didn't want her Mom spending Thanksgiving alone. At least her Dad had Lisa. But her Mom would be alone. And she couldn't let that happen. "I didn't want to come at first, but I want to stay. I've missed you."

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"I know Mom. It's okay that he was alive and that you remember and miss him. Just don't forget about me anymore."

"I never forgot about you Natalie." Natalie fought the urge to bring up what had happened earlier today.

"I know, just sometimes it felt like it. I'm sorry, for the way I always acted about it. I should have tried to be more understanding." Natalie's phone rang. She peered down. "Can I take this, it's Henry?"

"Sure go ahead Nat." Nat nodded, and walked into the kitchen and opened her phone.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey..."

"How was your plane ride, did you land?"

"We just landed in Dallas, now we have a layover before we go the rest of the way."

"I miss you." Natalie murmered.

"I miss you too. Are you at your Mom's?"

"Yeah."

"How is it?"

"Not so bad. Better than being with Lisa..."

"C'mon, she's not that bad." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I miss you." Henry said.

"We already went over this Henry." They both laughed.

"I'll talk to you later...I've gotta go. I love you." Henry said.

"I love you too."

"Bye." They said in unison.

Gabe looked at the picture of him and his Mom on the windowsill. Diana was sitting, flipping through TV shows, and Natalie was talking to Henry in the kitchen. Gabe sighed

_"I was pretty cute_." He thought. "_At least she doesn't hate me anymore_" He thought about Natalie. Natalie walked back in and Gabe saw that Diana had settled on TV land - The Brady Bunch. He snickered.

"Come watch Natalie!" Diana said.

"The uh..Brady Bunch?" Natalie asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah! You used to love this show! We used to watch it all the time." Diana explained.

"Oh." Natalie muttered, not at all recalling what her mother was talking about.

"That was us Mom." Gabe muttered, rolling his eyes. "See Nat, she forgets about me too." He added. Natalie and Diana watched 3 consecutive episodes of The Brady Bunch, and then Diana did laundry while Natalie worked on homework. After 15 minutes or so the doorbell rang.

"Mom?" Natalie called.

"Coming, that must be Jason!" Diana said, climbing up the basement steps.

"Ew." Gabe mumbled, he HATED Jason.

"Jason?" Natalie asked.

"This college kid, from down the street. He sometimes does yardwork for me, helps around the house. The kitchen faucet is leaking, so I asked him to come over. Diana opened the door,

"Hey Mrs. Goodman." A smooth voice said.

"Hey Mrs. Goodman" Gabe mocked in a girly voice.

"Jason, come on in. Thank you so much for coming, you must be busy prepping with your Mom for tomorrow..." Jason walked in and Natalie suddenly wasn't so interested in geometry. He was tall, and toned. And looked like he walked out of Abercrombie. His dark brown hair framed his face, and he had bright, BRIGHT green eyes.

"Oh, no actually my parents are heading out of town, I...oh...hi." Jason said to Natalie. "Natalie?" He asked. Natalie nodded.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Alright, Jason - Natalie, Natalie - Jason...this faucet is driving me crazy.."

"Ironic." Gabe and Natalie both muttered under their breaths. Diana led Jason into the kitchen and their conversation faded in Natalie's ears. After a few more minutes Diana walked out of the kitchen with her purse.

"I completely forgot some stuff for dinner tomorrow..."

"Figures." Natalie thought

"I'll be back in half an hour, Jason's still in the kitchen, help him if he needs something." Diana said.

"Kay." Natalie replied, pulling out her science textbook. Diana left and few minutes later there was a loud noise of water spraying from the kitchen. Natalie leaped up and ran in, to see water spraying from a pipe and Jason trying to shield his face and turn it off. Natalie moved closer, and bent under the sink, turning a knob and the water stopped.

"Shit." Jason mumbled. "Thanks."

"Yeah..." Natalie said, standing up, soaked. She reached for the paper towels and they both started setting them on the ground over the water.

"So uh...your just here for the weekend?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't seem to excited about it. I've never seen you here before, heard about you, but I mean you haven't seen your Mom in months, shouldn't you be happy about this?"

"You obviously don't know anything." Natalie shot back. "It's complicated." She added.

"You guys seem to get along..."

"Seem. And that's now. Because I'm cooperating. That's not the past."

"What happened?"

"None of your buisness." Natalie shot.

"Ouch. Sorry." Jason said. "When's your brother coming, maybe he'll be a bit more friendly." Jason teased.

"My...what?" Natalie asked, as she stopped wiping the floor.

"Your Mom said both of you were coming for Thanksgiving - she was really excited."

"He's not coming." Natalie said firmly.

"What happened?"

"He died." Jason looked taken back and began stuttering

"Oh..oh..god..um..uh..."

"18 years ago." Natalie added. Now Jason just looked plain confused...

"If he died...your Mom was just talking...wait..?"

"Like I said. It's complicated." Natalie muttered. Jason just nodded.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen."

"Senior?"

"Yeah."

"Which schools are you applying to?"

"The usual..you know." Natalie mumbled. Jason gestured for her to elaborate.

"Penn State, Pace, Ithaca...Yale..."

"YALE?" Jason cried. Natalie nodded.

"I've always wanted to go there." she said.

"Doesn't mean it's gonna happen." Jason warned her.

"My grades are good, my SAT scores are out of this world...and I have like a billion bullshit extra curriculars...why wouldn't I get in?"

"Maybe because there's a billion other you's out there." Jason replied.

"Whatever." Natalie muttered, not wanting to think about it.

"So..." Jason began.

"Please stop talking." Natalie murmured. Jason chuckled

. "Alright, just being friendly." They continued cleaning up the water and then Natalie went back to her homework while Jason fixed up the faucet.

Diana came back with her arms full of grocery bags. Her and Jason talked for a bit in the kitchen. Natalie heard Diana insisting on something, and Jason kept saying

"No, really it's fine." But Diana was persistent.

"Take the money and shut the hell up." Natalie muttered. Diana and Jason walked out of the kitchen laughing.

"See you around Natalie." Jason said, as he left.

"Bye." Natalie muttered. "Did he fix the faucet?" Natalie asked.

"Yup." Diana said, going back into the kitchen.

The rest of the next day went by quickly. Diana had invited her parents over for Thanksgiving dinner. Natalie was upstairs, brushing her hair when the doorbell rang a second time. She quietly walked to the edge of the stair well, to see Diana greeting Jason.

_ "That's what they were talking about in the kitchen."_ Natalie thought, running back to her room. She slipped on another coat of lip gloss, and then her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, dying to hear Henry's voice.

"Hey, how's your day?"

"Alright."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah...just miss you."

"I miss you too." For the first time in forever, there was an awkward silence – between Natalie and Henry. They never had awkward silences they were always talking.

"What are you wearing?" Henry teased in a fake seductive tone. Natalie laughed and Henry chuckled, happy that he made her laugh.

"I miss you." Natalie groaned.

"We need to find something else to say." Henry replied.

"Did you guys get to your house yet?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah..it's alright."

"You like it?"

"I guess." Henry said. "It will be better once you're here." He said.

"Aw." Natalie whispered.

"Is it just you and your Mom today?" Henry asked.

"And her parents, and this kid from down the street."

"What kid?" Henry asked defensively.

"This kid, Jason, who fixes stuff for her and cuts her lawn or whatever."

"How old is he?" Henry asked quickly.

"I dunno, college." Natalie replied boredly. Henry didn't say anything. Neither did Natalie.

"My Mom's calling me.." Henry lied. "I need to go help with some shit. I'll talk to you later- text me if you get bored."

"Well then I'll text you the moment I walk down stairs." Natalie said sarcastically. Henry chuckled.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Natalie whispered, and hung up.

"Already saying I love you?" A voice asked from the doorway. Natalie jumped.

"Jesus, Jason what the hell?" She cried.

"Your Mom sent me up to get you for dinner."

"So you stand there creepily and eavesdrop on my conversation!" Natalie yelled.

"I didn't want to interrupt you." Jason said, putting his hands up. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Like I said, saying I love you already?" Jason teased.

"We've been dating for over a year."

"Your Mom said a few months."

"She's wrong." Natalie said firmly. "It's just that she started paying attention a few months ago." She fired. "And I do love him, not that it's your business. You're really starting to bother me…" Natalie said, walking out. Jason sighed, rolled his eyes and followed her downstairs.

Henry laid on his bed, looking through pictures on his phone, thinking. Natalie was spending Thanksgiving with some college guy. He was probably better looking than Henry, and smarter, and funnier.

_ "I've lost her."_ Henry thought, but then caught himself.

_ "No, she'd never cheat on me….would she?"_ Henry thought nervously, half of his mind trusting Natalie, and half of his mind afraid.

"So Natalie, how's school?" Diana's Mom asked.

"Alright." Natalie replied.

"Learn anything interesting?" Grandpa asked.

"Nope." Natalie said, playing with her mashed potatoes. She whipped out her phone under the table.

_**Natalie – Bored**_

_**Henry – Wish I was there to fix that ;)**_

_**Natalie – I miss you **___

_**Henry – Miss you tooooo. Tell your Mom I say hey. And the grand-peeps.**_

_**Natalie – Grand-peeps? Haha, wow. **_

_**Henry – And that super attractive college kid.**_

_**Natalie – He's not super attractive. You have nothing to worry about **_

_**Henry – I'm eating spaghetti. On Thanksgiving…and you think your family's messed up **_

_**Natalie – Hahaaa that's what you get for moving a day b4 Thanksgiving. **_

_**Henry – Enjoy your turkey.**_

_**Natalie – It's actually pretty nasty. I wish I was eating spaghetti. **_

_**Henry – I wish I was holding you right now…but we can't all get what we want, now can we?**_

Natalie smiled, and thought about how sweet Henry was while she typed back

**Natalie – I wish you were holding me too **

**Henry – Soon. **

**Natalie – Not soon enough…what am I going to do without you? **

**Henry – Live, Breath, walk, sleep….**

**Natalie – It's not funny**

**Henry – I know, I miss you like crazy too! At least you have "the gang"…I have no one.**

**Natalie – Aww you'll make friends soon honeybunch ;)**

**Henry – Funny. I think I'm going back to being a loner. It worked for me…ugh and then you had to come into the picture….ew…**

**Natalie – Watch it.**

**Henry – My Mom's yelling at me to put the phone away. It's not proper spaghetti eating etiquette to text. Love you – so much. Bye!**

**Natalie – Byeee, love you too **

Natalie put the phone in her pocket and then it vibrated again.

**Dan – Everything okay?**

**Natalie – I'm having the time of my life.**

**Dan – I knew you would****.**

**Natalie – I was being sarcastic****.**

**Dan – So was I. Be nice, try to have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow…love you**

Natalie didn't respond.

Dan sighed after he sent the last text, and then headed into the family room where a few old, dusty, cardboard boxes sat. He opened the first one, and pulled out a scrapbook that read "Gabriel" on the cover.

Dan spent all of Thanksgiving alone, just remembering his son - his family. Thanksgiving was about family, and Diana was gone, and Natalie was gone, and Gabe was gone. But the past 18 Thanksgivings had been spent with Natalie and Diana - it was time to spend one with Gabe.

Dan took out the toy cars, and the clothes, and the Christmas stocking. Sure, he'd like to be with someone - Diana, Natalie, Lisa right now….but he didn't mind being alone as he thought about his son. It hurt a lot less than he had expected, he even found himself grinning at a few photos, chuckling at a couple home videos. It felt good to finally be able to do this –without out Diana breaking down, or Natalie thinking he was crazy, or that she was invisible to him. It felt good to finally feel like the past was the past. It felt good to not feel guilty about feeling something.

Sorry for my lack of updates – I've been super busy! But this one was a long one. I know the Dan-Gabe thing was a bit cheesy, but I didn't want him spending Thanksgiving with Lisa…yet. And I wanted Natalie at Diana's house. The next chapter will have more Lisa, Gabe, and Jason, and will have some Natalie-Diana encounters over the rest of Natalie's weekend at her house.

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

At the end of dinner at Diana's everyone brought their dishes into the kitchen and then awkwardly walked out into the living room.

"Well, we should be going now. Thanks for having us Di." Diana's Mom said, hugging her. "Good to see you Natalie, nice to meet you Jason." Her and Diana's Dad said, shaking hands and hugging.

"See you soon." Diana said while Jason and Natalie muttered

"Nice to meet you." And

"Bye.". Once they left Diana went into the kitchen to begin cleaning.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Jason asked.

"Where?" Natalie asked, skeptically.

"I dunno, just grab some air and chill." Natalie thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, fine." She said.

"Mom, Jason and I are going out – I'll be back soon!" She called into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Diana called back. Natalie grabbed her sweatshirt off the couch and slipped it on, and picking up her phone and keys. Jason followed her out the door and they got in his car and drove off…nowhere.

Jason dropped Natalie off two hours later. Natalie thought as she walked upstairs to her room. She had surprisingly had fun. They had gone to the park and sat on the playground and drank coke and talked about their families.

Natalie had told him everything. Everything. She found out that Jason lived with his parents, in his hometown while he went to college. She found out that his Dad was his step-dad, and that his real Dad was abusive and had taken himself out of the picture when Jason was eight.

After they were done talking about the dark stuff, they got onto lighter conversations, and Natalie discovered that Jason was funny, and hated classical music. They argued about it for half an hour, and had exchanged phone numbers.

When Natalie changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed she found herself feeling guilty. Why? It hadn't been a date, nothing happened between her and Jason. And she 100% did NOT have feeling for him. They were just friends….

Henry woke up around noon the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He heard his Mom open it and start talking to someone. It sounded like a few people. He groaned, wishing they would shut up.

"Henry!" Mrs. Carter called up the stairs, climbing them and opening his bedroom door. "Get up, get dressed, and look presentable, some neighbors are here, they have kids your age, hurry up and come down." She said quickly, walking out of the doorway. Henry groaned and then got up, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt and quickly brushing his teeth and hair.

He walked tiredly down the stairs and out onto the porch where the voices were coming from.

"Here he is, Henry this is Mr. and Mrs. Gibson from across the street. And these are there twins – Tanner and Lydia." Henry shook hands with the Gibsons and Tanner, and waved to Lydia. Tanner was tall and athletic looking, and had shaggy brown hair. Lydia's brown hair was pulled back with a headband, and they were 100% identical.

The Carters and The Gibsons small talked for a few minutes and then Tanner and Lydia seemed to be getting bored, and quietly slipped away. Tanner gestured for Henry to come. He followed them across the street.

"Our parents won't shut up for hours." Tanner muttered. Henry laughed

"Mine too."

"We were gonna go to the movies tonight, with some of our friends – you game?" Tanner asked.

"_Game?"_ Henry thought. _"California people talk weird_."

"Uh, yeah sure."

Lydia opened the door to their house and Henry followed the two into the basement.

"It really sucks, moving across the country in the middle of your senior year." Lydia mused, turning on the WII and sitting down on the couch in between her brother and Henry. They all took a controller.

"Yeah." Henry agreed.

"You've played before right?" Tanner asked.

"A Wii? Yeah..hasn't everyone?" Henry asked.

"Well you east coast people are freaks so who knows." Lydia said, her and Tanner laughing.

"Well on the east coast only 7 year olds are the ones who wear those stupid animal bracelets." Henry teased – pointing to Lydia's colorful wrist.

"That I don't believe." She replied. They all played for about 20 minutes and then got around to talking.

"What do you do?" Tanner asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, hobbies and shit. Do you play any sports?"

"Not really…I'm into music."

"Did you have a band back home?" Lydia asked.

"No…"

"What do you play?" She asked, firing out questions.

"Guitar, and piano. Mostly piano."

"Like Mozart and shit? My Mom loves that crap." Tanner said, rolling his eyes.

"She'd get along great with my girlfriend." Henry replied, smiling.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah…Natalie." Henry said.

"Is she hot?" Tanner asked, smiling. Lydia smacked him and the boys chuckled.

"Yeah..she's really pretty."

"Have you guys….?"

"TANNER!" Lydia yelled, bopping him hard over the head with a pillow. Tanner and Henry laughed. "So you're doing the long distance thing?" Lydia asked, and Henry nodded.

"You think it'll work?" Tanner asked.

"I think so." Henry muttered. "I hope so." He added.

"How long have you guys dated?" Lydia asked.

"A little over a year now." Henry replied.

"Do you love her?" Tanner asked. Henry nodded.

"Have you told her?" Lydia teased.

"Yeah." Henry said.

"Aw!" Lydia cooed while Tanner rolled his eyes. "Tanner's just bitter because last year he tried a long distance thing with his camp girlfriend and since he's a sucky boyfriend they broke up." Lydia explained.

"Shut up." Tanner muttered. "It never works." He tried convincing Henry.

"I think we will…" Henry replied "We've been through a lot. Her family's…messed up, and I got through some problems with her….I think we can get through this."

"Aw…" Lydia sighed, grinning. Tanner rolled his eyes

"What do you mean – her family's messed up?" He asked. Henry sighed.

"It's a long, complicated story." He muttered, he would tell them another time, once he got to know them better.

"What kind of 'problems' did you have?" Lydia asked. Henry sighed again

"We both kind of had it out with drugs and drinking. But we've both promised to stop, after we saw what it did to us." Lydia and Tanner glanced at each other. "Do you guys drink..?" Henry asked.

"Once in a while, with our friends." Lydia replied.

"Not that much." Tanner added. Henry nodded. "You're not gonna like ditch us for that, are you?" Tanner asked.

"No…no." Henry replied.

"Good." Tanner said. "You seem pretty chill." Henry nodded.

"Thanks?" He said. They all laughed and Henry smiled.

"_You were right Natalie..I did make some friends."_ He thought.

Natalie woke up the next morning to her Mom shaking her gently.

"Natalie, your Dad's picking you up in half an hour." She said. Natalie groaned and slowly sat up. "Did you sleep okay?" Diana asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for coming Natalie, I know you really didn't want to come, and I know you didn't have much fun but…"

"I did have fun Mom. I'm glad I came. I've missed you." Natalie whispered.

"I've missed you." Diana added.

"And Dad and I have been fighting a lot. We need a break." Natalie said.

"I'm sure you guys will work it out." Diana replied, and Natalie nodded. Natalie thought about her Mom's words. It's what Dan had said, after Diana left.

"_I'm sure we'll work it out." He had told Natalie. _

"_Sometimes people just need a little space. Sometimes, before you can be with someone else you have to be with yourself. Your Mom and I never got that chance."_

Diana walked out and Natalie got dressed and put her hair in a ponytail and got ready to leave. She said goodbye to Diana and walked outside when she saw Dan's car pull up.

"Hey, how was it?" Dan asked.

"Not as much fun as hanging out with you and Lisa." Natalie said sarcastically.

"I didn't even see her Natalie."

"Mhmm." Natalie murmured. Dan and Natalie argued the entire ride home. About Lisa, about whether or not Natalie was a "good house-guest", and about other little things that were just setting them both off. They trudged in the house and Natalie slammed the door shut and yelled

"You know what!" Dan turned to look at her. Natalie took a few deep breaths and spoke in a calmer voice. "We're not getting along." She mused. "We're clashing way too much right now. And it's not just the things that are going on now. I'm still mad at you for other things." Dan listened as Natalie spoke nervously and softly.

"Sometimes people just need a little space. Sometimes before you can be with someone else you have to be with yourself. You taught me that, and you're right. Before we can fix our problems, we have to fix our own. Before we can be happy as a family, we have to be happy on our own. And it's hard for me to say this, and to mean it but I do…..I want to move in with Mom." She said.

Dan raised his eyebrows

"What?" He asked.

"I can still see you, we can go out for dinner once a week or something…but I mean if you really don't want me to then I guess I won't. But I think we just need a break from each other." Dan's heart was slowly breaking as she spoke. His son was dead, his wife left him, and now his daughter – his pride and joy - the only thing he had left wanted to leave him too?

"Natalie, that's too big of a decision to make out of one silly fight." He said.

"It's not just one fight Dad!" Natalie yelled. "I'm still mad at you for so many other things! For hiding the truth about Mom and Gabe from me, for putting Mom on the meds and making her go through treatments she didn't want! For Lisa…for trying to pretend that as a family we're something completely different than who we really are! I'm still mad about those things. I understand why you did them, which is a step forward. But I'm still mad about them, and everytime we fight my anger comes from all of those things and I just need some time away from you!" Natalie cried.

"Okay." Dan said, putting his arm out, trying to calm her down. He hugged her. "Okay. I see where you're coming from." He whispered.

"So can I?"

"I'll talk to her about it." Dan said sadly.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's not that I don't love you..I do but…"

"I know. But Natalie…if there's anything right now I can do or say to make things better between us. Tell me. I can't change the past..but if this is still all about Lisa…I like her a lot but you come first and I can end things with her…if it will make…"

"That won't make everything better. But it means a lot that you offered to do that." Natalie whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll call your Mom." Dan said and Natalie nodded and went upstairs.

One week later. Natalie's stuff was all moved into Diana's house. Her and Dan were making their last trip with the last few boxes. They silently carried them upstairs and then Natalie walked outside with him.

"Alright…you remember if you need anything..ANYTHING just call." Dan told his daughter sadly.

"I know, thanks." Natalie replied.

"I uh….I'll see you soon, right sweetheart?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Natalie hugged her father tightly and he gripped her just as tightly back. She felt him breathe heavily, as he tried not to cry.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Dad." Dan smiled sadly as they pulled away from each other.

"Bye." He whispered, kissing her forehead one last time and turning and walking to his car, and pulling away.

Natalie felt her eyes well up, and her throat felt dry and heavy and she began sobbing. She quickly pulled herself together and walked inside, where her Mom was humming and folding laundry on the couch.

"You okay Natalie?" She asked. Natalie bit her lip and nodded. "I'm happy you're here, but leaving your Dad seems to make you so upset. Why do you want to stay with me? You're always welcome but…." Diana began.

"Because I need a break from Dad. And I want to help you." Natalie said.

"Help me what?"

"Get better."

"Natalie, that's very sweet but I see Dr. Madden once in a while and ….."

"You told Jason Gabe was coming for Thanksgiving." Natalie said plainly. Diana felt taken aback and slowly stuttered

"I…I…I didn't actually mean he was coming. Thanksgiving is about family , so I think about him…that's all I meant."

"You know you meant more Mom. And it's not your fault. Me and you can figure this out. Together." Natalie said, gripping her Mom's hand. Both of them sat there, wondering how the tables had turned. Natalie was forgiving her Mom , wanting to help her? Natalie wanted to live here? Dan let Natalie leave? Their world had completely flipped upside down, everything was different.

"Oh." Diana sighed. "We'll try." She said quietly. Natalie smiled and felt her pocket vibrate with her phone.

**Jason – Welcome to the neighborhood **

**Natalie – Stalking me? Haha, thanks.**

**Jason – Your Mom told me…**

**Natalie – Wow, she tells you everything, huh?**

**Jason – We're bffs **

**Natalie – Haha, right….**

**Jason – Really, she's the only friend I have.**

**Natalie – And me!**

**Jason – Hmm…I like your Mom better… ;) **

**Natalie – Watch it ;) **

**Jason – Want to go ice skating later?**

**Natalie – I don't ice skate.**

**Jason – Now you do. I'll pick you up at 7.**

**Natalie – Okay. But seriously I don't skate haha**

**Jason – We'll see…..**

Natalie rolled her eyes and said to her Mom,

"I'm uh, going out with Jason at 7…is that okay?"

"Going out…?" Diana asked suspiciously.

"Like, ice skating." Natalie explained.

"Well, one you haven't skated since you were 7 years old. And two, by going out do you mean..a date?" Diana skeptically replied.

"No!" Natalie reacted immediately. "Of course not, I'm still dating Henry Mom! Are you insane!" She cried. Diana put her hands up and smiled

"Just asking."

"Just replying." Natalie said back.

"Alright, I'll keep folding laundry….let me know when you're leaving." Diana said. Natalie nodded and went upstairs to her room.

Natalie peered out her bedroom window and saw that Jason had pulled up in his car. She walked downstairs and said to Diana, who was on the couch

"I'll be back soon." Diana waved and watched Natalie get into Jason's car and watched them drive off.

"Hey." Natalie said, getting in the car.

"Hey..ready to skate?" Jason asked, smirking as he drove away.

"Not really." Natalie replied.

"What are you scared?" Jason teased.

"I'm not scared…I'm just really bad at it." Natalie replied curtly.

"I'll help you." Jason said. Natalie couldn't help but notice a slightly flirty tone in his voice but ignored it – he knew she had a boyfriend. They got to the rink and rented skates and got laced up. They walked – Natalie, tripped the whole way – in their skates to the entrance onto the ice. Jason got on first and then pulled Natalie up. She could feel herself shaking with fear.

"Dude, chill." Jason muttered, grasping her arm gently, helping to steady her. "One foot in front of the other, just like you're walking." He coached. Natalie did as Jason said and clung onto his arm. Before she knew it she had let go of him and was gliding freely on her own – and she liked it – she felt…free. "Having fun?" Jason asked as Natalie spun in the middle of the rink.

"Actually yes. This feels like I used to when I was swimming, like I'm flying." Natalie mused, closing her eyes. Jason cocked his eyebrow

"Loser." He muttered.

"Shut up!" Natalie cried.

"Why'd you stop swimming if you loved flying so much?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"My Mom..she uh..did something. Ruined it for me. She kind of ruins a lot for me."

"Then why do you want to live with her?"

"Because my Dad's been ruining stuff for me too lately." Natalie replied quickly. Jason chuckled softly. Natalie spun faster.

"Slow down…" Jason warned.

"Never." Natalie cried, spinning faster and faster until…."AH!" She yelled, as she tripped over her own ankle and began flying hard towards the ice. Jason glided quickly over and caught her, his arms tightly around her waist, right before her face bashed into the ice. He slowly pulled her up and turned her towards him, their bodies close. Keeping one hand on her waist he touched her cheek with the other.

"I told you to slow down. You could have gotten really hurt." He said gently. Natalie's skin tingled under his touch.

"Wh…what are you doing?" She asked, catching herself before she got too caught up in the moment. She quickly pulled away from him.

"I was trying to stop you from getting a concussion." Jason replied.

"No..just then..you..me..what were … you were trying…?" Natalie stuttered.

"You think I was trying to pull a move on you?" Jason asked. "Why do you think I would do that? You have Harry.."

"Henry." Natalie firmly corrected.

"Right….we're just friends...besides my moves are way better than that…" he teased. Natalie didn't think it was funny

"Well that move was a pretty "move making" move." She argued.

"I swear…that was nothing." Jason insisted. Natalie eyed him for a few seconds.

"Fine." She said, and felt her pocket vibrate and saw that Henry was calling.

"Hold on." Natalie said to Jason, pulling the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Henry called enthusiastically.

"Where are you?" Natalie asked, hearing noise in the background.

"Watching the football game…what's up?"

"Henry! Henry…going to a … a…a school function?" Natalie teased. "With..people besides me! What's happening to the world!" She cried.

"Shut up. You should be happy – I made friends."

"I told you, you would."

"So what's up?"

"I'm ice skating." Natalie muttered. Henry laughed.

"And you're mocking me about school functions while you're going all Blades Of Glory!"

"Shut up." Natalie cried.

"Are you with Lacey and them?"

"You mean 'the gang'. No…I'm with Jason." Natalie slightly regretted saying it after the words came out of her mouth. Henry put a hand up to Tanner who was shaking a coke in Henry's face – gesturing as to whether he wanted one.

"Oh…you guys..alone?" Henry asked, trying not to sound like a jealous jerk. Natalie wanted to lie..she really did…but she couldn't

"Yes." She muttered. Jason gestured for them to get going – it had already been an hour as fast as the time had gone by. Henry didn't know what to say.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah..I guess." Natalie said slowly, taking off her skates on a bench next to Jason. "How's the game?" She asked, feeling like an awkward dweeb asking her boyfriend – Henry of all people –about a sports game.

"We're losing." Henry said. "13 to 2." He added.

"Nice." Natalie said.

"Yup." Henry replied. Damn it – why'd he have to ask about Jason! He could have just left it alone but no he had to ask and make things super awkward. "So um…4 weeks until you come here." Henry said. "28 days."

"That's actually not so bad." Natalie said.

"We can make it." Henry told her.

"I know."

"Well uh….I'll talk to you later I guess." Henry said.

"Goodnight." Natalie replied.

"Night….I love you." Henry said. Jason took Natalie and his skates back to the stand and stood next to Natalie, waiting for her to finish talking.

"I love you too." Natalie said quietly, standing up.

"Bye." Henry said and Natalie heard the line go dead. Her and Jason began walking out.

"He the jealous type?" Jason asked.

"No." Natalie replied quickly.

"Seems like it."

"You don't know him – at all. So just shut up." Natalie said angrily.

"Chill." Jason said, getting in the car. He drove them home in silence and before she got out in front of Diana's house he said, "I'm sorry. If I did or said something that pissed you off. We cool?" Natalie took a deep breath.

"Yeah." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay…talk to you later." Natalie shut the door and walked inside.

**Reviews, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dan sat in his office upstairs, typing emails for work, listening to the silence of the house. He tried to focus, but couldn't stop thinking about Natalie and Diana, so he stood up and walked into Natalie's room.

Her bed was still there, now it had cheesy, cheap guest bedding on it since she'd taken her own to Diana's. The white wooden desk was still in the corner, with a jar with pencils and pens and erasers. A small box with a calculator, highlighter, and pencil sharpener sat on the surface. Just in case Natalie needed them when she visited..if she ever visited. Her closet was empty, except for 3 pairs of shoes – flip flops, UGGS, and a pair of sneakers. Her dresser had 2 drawers filled – with a couple basic pieces of clothing. Dan sighed about the emptiness. He couldn't stand it.

"Hello!" He heard someone call, and the front door open. Dan walked downstairs,

"Hey." He said to Lisa.

"Hi!" she said cheerily – that's what Dan loved about her - she was always smiling. It was new, having someone so happy around all the time, but her optimism picked him up a lot on off days. Dan kissed her quickly, and they walked into the living room where they sat down and turned on the TV. "Everything okay?" Lisa asked, taking off her coat and shoes. Dan nodded. "You sure? You seem upset about something." Dan looked into Lisa's caring eyes and said slowly

"I'm just getting used to, her being gone." Lisa nodded, and took his hand.

"I wish I could do something." She said kindly. "She'll be back in no time – visiting. I'm sure you'll see her soon." Dan nodded.

"I guess I should've been prepared, I mean in a year she would have been gone anyway at college. I..it's…I just don't know where all those years went. Just yesterday….she was losing teeth, and taking her first piano lesson..and now…." Dan mused. Lisa smiled gently.

"Time flies when you're having a good time." She said.

"Yeah." Dan smiled sadly. "I know she thinks differently, but I don't think I could have gotten through all these years without her. There are some days when I wouldn't have smiled if it weren't for her." Dan smiled. Lisa smiled back and squeezed his hand. "You know, with Natalie gone I haven't had much of a reason to buy much appetizing food, do you want to go out for something to eat?" Dan asked.

"Sure." Lisa said, and they stood up and headed out.

"No, sorry I can't." Natalie said into the phone, as she ran her straightener through her hair.

"Ugh. Natalie! We never hang out anymore – you've like disappeared! I barely see in school either." Lacey said on the other line.

"We eat lunch together everyday!" Natalie cried.

"Yeah but you haven't hung out with us, or even any of us alone since Henry left. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I swear, I've just been busy." Natalie explained.

"We miss you." Lacey said.

"I miss you guys too, I just can't hang out."

"Okay. Are you sure everything's alright? You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

"I swear, Lacey, I'm fine."

"Okay…but if you're not you can talk to me, okay?"

"I know, thanks. I'll see you in school." Natalie said.

"Bye." Natalie hung up and sighed. The past 3 days one member of "the gang" had called her and questioned her about why she never hung out with them anymore. She missed hanging out with them, she missed that sense of normality, but she honestly thought it would be too hard to be hanging around all of them..without Henry. And at least now she had Jason to hang out with….

"Alright, STOP!" Natalie cried as another piece of popcorn hit her face. Her and Jason were sitting on the couch ,watching a movie and pigging out on popcorn and candy. Jason chuckled and threw another piece. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Natalie said.

"I'd like to see you try." Jason replied, throwing a gummy bear at her. Natalie rolled her eyes and turned back to the movie.

Henry was sitting in Tanner and Lydia's basement, with them and a few other of their and well, his now too friends. They were playing guitar hero and just chilling in the basement…like they did every Friday and Saturday night. A few of them had drank a few beers, but nothing was getting out of hand which made Henry happy. Lydia sat down next to him on the couch.

"Do you want one?" She asked, gesturing to the beer in her hand.

"No..thanks." Henry replied tentatively.

"One beer won't kill you. But whatever…" She said. Henry smiled tensely. "Are you okay?" Lydia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look…not so good."

"I feel fine." Henry replied.

"You sure?" Henry nodded, and Lydia was about to say something when Henry's phone rang. "You can take it." Lydia said.

"No, no you were saying something."

"No, it's fine." Henry smiled, and stood up and walked through the walk-out doors to the backyard. He glanced at his caller ID and saw that it was Lacey – who he hadn't talked to aside from on facebook in forever.

"Hey!" He said happily.

"Hey stranger." She replied.

"What's up?"

"Um..well..is something going on with you and Nat?"

"Not that I know of…" Henry replied, confused. "Why? Is she okay?"

"Well I could tell you if she was okay if I ever saw her. We haven't seen her outside of school since you left. She's always busy, and we've talked to her and asked her if she's okay and…I think something's going on." Henry thought about it.

"Does she seem upset?" he asked.

"She doesn't sound upset, but not happy either."

"Well, maybe she's still getting used to her Mom's house or something. She hasn't told me about anything that would make her upset. I…you think she's okay?" Henry asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Lacey replied. "I'm just worried about her. We've all gotten so close and now we never see her, and I don't know if it's us or…"

"I'm sure it's not. I'll talk to her. I'll text you later." Henry said.

"Okay, goodnight." Lacey said, hanging up. Henry hung up the phone and sighed. He dialed Natalie.

"I swear to God Jason, STOP!" Natalie screamed playfully as he continued throwing things at her.

"Okay, I'll stop. Maybe." Natalie rolled her eyes and opened her vibrating phone.

"Hey." She said,

"Hey." Henry replied. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah….why?"

"Lacey, has me worried. She said you've been acting weird and that you're never around. Is there something going on?" Henry asked, concerned, talking a mile a minute.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes oh my God will you people leave me alone I'm FINE!" Natalie cried, getting frustrated.

"Whoa." Jason said, putting a hand on her shoulder, which she whacked away.

"Okay..okay calm down Nat. I was just checking."

"Yeah well I don't need you checking on me. I'm a big girl if something was going on I could and would deal with it myself." She shot out. Henry didn't know what to say, he was a bit hurt at first.

"Why haven't you been hanging out with them then? Why are you acting weird?" Henry asked.

"I don't know! I don't think I am. Jason – am I acting weird?" Natalie yelled, getting really annoyed at Henry.

"No?" Jason asked.

"You're with Jason?" Henry asked, angrily.

"Yes, and he says I'm not acting weird so maybe it's just the rest of you being paranoid."

"Is that why you don't hang out with them? Because he's always with you?"

"No, and he's not always with me!" Natalie replied.

"Yeah, is that why you moved to your Mom's so you could spend more time with him?" Henry yelled, getting mad and jealous.

"You're right Henry. You've got me all figured out." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, have fun with Jason." Henry said, before hanging up.

"Hen…or hang up on me that's cool." Natalie muttered.

"What's up with him?" Jason asked.

"I don't know just…whatever." Natalie muttered, turning her attention back onto the TV screen.

Henry turned around, to walk back inside, and he noticed that Becca, one of Lydia and Tanner, and sort of one of his friends now had walked outside – and started smoking a joint. "Hey." Henry said. "Hi." She replied. "Was that your girlfriend?" she asked. "Yeah." Henry muttered. "Why were you fighting?" Becca asked. "We weren't figh…I..she… I think we're just having a tough time, you know being so far away from each other." "I had a long distance boyfriend once. Our fights sounded a lot like the one you guys just had." She said. "What happened?" Henry asked, concerned. "We couldn't do it." Henry bit his lip nervously, that would NOT happen with him and Natalie. "Thanks for the encouragement." He said sarcastically, grinning. Becca laughed "Anytime. You want one?" She asked, gesturing to the joint in her hand. "No, thanks." Henry said, walking back inside.

That night, Henry tossed and turned in his bed. All he could think about was Becca and Tanner's failed long distance relationships. He kept trying to tell himself that his and Natalie's relationship was _different_ but he didn't know that for sure. He couldn't even understand why he they had argued in the first place. Because she was "acting weird", and then he pushed it too far, and she brought up Jason and he went all psycho jealous on her. Henry grabbed his phone off his nightstand and typed to Natalie

**Henry – Hey. Look, I overreacted before. It was stupid of me. I was just worried because of what Lacey said, but you're right, if there was something wrong you would handle it, and if you wanted to you would tell me about it. Because you always can tell me about anything. I'm sorry, I know you're probably sleeping, but I hope you read this when you wake up. I love you – sleep tight.**

Henry closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed.

**Natalie – No, I'm not asleep. I'm hanging out with Jason, since we're together 24/7.**

**Henry – I shouldn't have said that crap either. It was stupid – you made a friend, what do I care? I just got jealous. Happy, I admitted it?**

**Natalie – Yes. But why don't you understand that there's nothing for you to get jealous about?**

**Henry – I do understand. I just feel threatened sometimes, I get insecure. Deep down I know you'd never do anything out of line, but I do get jealous when I don't give myself time to think about it.**

**Natalie – Ok.**

**Henry – So, we're okay? The moron's forgiven?**

**Natalie – Yes. **

**Henry- Then why are you still typing like you're mad at me?**

**Natalie - ?**

**Henry – You usually say yeah, and you said yes. And you put a period after it which means that you're still mad.**

**Natalie – That makes absolutely no sense haha **

**Henry – It actually does, but now you said "haha" so you're not mad so never mind. **

**Natalie – No, I'm not mad! Okay! Now stop decoding my typing ;) **

**Henry – Ooooh a winky face. I like where this is going **

**Natalie – Goodnight **

**Henry – Sleep tight. I love you **

**Natalie – Love you too**

Henry smiled, glad to be forgiven.

Natalie smiled to herself, glad that Henry had apologized. That's how she knew they would get through the months without each other – neither of them could stand to go to sleep knowing that the other one was upset with them. Natalie decided that in the morning, she would text Lacey so they could hang out.

The next day Henry and Lydia were talking on facebook, and they started talking about Natalie.

**Lydia- You said her family was "messed up". What does that mean?**

**Henry – It's complicated.**

**Lydia – I'm sure I can handle it….if you don't want to tell me then whatever…**

**Henry- I guess I can trust you. Let's meet somewhere…mall in 15?**

**Lydia – See you there**

15 minutes later Lydia and Henry met up in the mall food court.

"Hey." Henry said.

"Hi."

"I don't really mind telling you, but I'm just wondering, why you're so interested about this."

"I don't really know." Lydia giggled. Henry chuckled and said

"Alright, well…I came into the picture a little late. But basically I guess it all started….."

"Wow." Lydia said when Henry finished explaining the Goodman's story.

"Yeah…it's complicated I told you." He replied.

"That's all just..so…crazy. No pun intended." Lydia said. Henry chuckled.

"Things are getting a lot better though now. Her Mom's a lot better, and her Dad isn't so…broken. And she's a lot happier."

"I bet that's because of you." Lydia teased. Henry smiled. "So you…had a drug problem too…pills and stuff?" Lydia asked.

"No, I was um strictly natural." He said winking.

"YOU were a pot head?" She cried in disbelief.

"Pretty much yeah. And we both had our battles with drinking too. And she, sometimes, she would…um do some damage. To herself." He said, hoping Lydia would understand without him having to say it.

"She cut herself?" Lydia asked. Henry nodded slowly.

"Did you?"

"I did..a little…but not since we've been together. My freshman year I did. I was just pissed off at the world." Lydia nodded.

"This all just seems so..not like you. I mean we don't know each other extremely well but…" She giggled again.

"Well it's not who I am anymore. That's why it's not like me." Henry said.

"Good to know. You are a lot more complicated than you look." Lydia told him, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Well…thanks for telling me all that. I know, I'm pretty nosy; I'm always in other peoples' business. I'm sorry." Henry chuckled

"Whatever, I think I'd have to tell you guys eventually."

"So…see you later." Lydia said, standing up.

"Bye."

A few more nights went by, Dan and Lisa went out to dinner a few more times. Diana went to Dr. Madden, and came home and cooked for her and Natalie, with no mention of Gabe. Natalie hung out with Lacey, Chris, their other friends, and Jason, and still managed to practice piano and get all her homework done. And Henry hung out a lot more with his friends…

"Look man, why don't you go on upstairs to bed?" Henry said gently to Tanner, as Tanner leaned on him in the backyard in his drunken state.

"No fucking way man!" Tanner cried, getting off of Henry as the rest of their friends – most now equally as drunk or high chuckled. "Hey! Who wants to take a ride!" Tanner yelled, running across the lawn to the shed, and dragging out a BMX bike. Everyone cheered, but Lydia and Henry.

"Tanner…" Lydia warned.

"Hell no." Henry muttered. "Tanner, c'mon let's go inside!" Henry yelled, approaching him.

"No – I'm going for a ride!"

"Tanner stop!" Henry yelled. "You're gonna hurt someone." Henry tried to pull the BMX away from Tanner. The drunk teen screamed

"Carter, just fuck off we're trying to have some fun. If you want to go protect someone – protect your little girlfriend. I'm sure she's off somewhere stuffing Prozac and Valium, and dragging a blade through her arm….." Henry didn't know what happened, or what came over him but how dare Tanner say something like that! Before Henry could stop himself, or realize what was happening Tanner was on the ground, blood gushing from his nose, his eye swollen, and Henry on top of him – still pounding his fist into his face. Someone pulled Henry off of him as the group gasped and Lydia ran to Tanner.

"Henry what the hell is wrong with you! He's drunk!"

"REALLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T NOTICE!" Henry cried back. "That doesn't make what he said okay – and it doesn't make it okay that you told him!"

"You never said it was a secret!" Lydia yelled. Henry realized she was right. He helped Tanner up and helped get him inside, and got him an ice pack and then said to Lydia

"I think I should.."

"Yeah, you should." She replied stiffly, nursing her brother. Henry trudged upstairs, and across the street to his house.

**Uh-oh….reviews? **


	14. Chapter 14: Henry's Mom

"GOODMAN!" Randy called, running across Lacey's basement and hugging Natalie when her and Lacey walked downstairs. "Long time no see loser – where've you been!" He cried, as everyone else stood up and welcomed her "back".

"We've missed you!" They called.

"I missed you guys too." She said quietly.

"Come, sit down!" Lacey said, and they all headed back to the couch to surround the guitar hero competition. For the few hours she was there, Natalie felt like everything was back to the way it had been – being with her friends, laughing, talking, playing video games in the basement – everything was back the way it should be. Except that Henry wasn't there. He was thousands of miles away….

…

THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY

"Tanner!" Henry called down the school hallway. Tanner turned around, and Henry saw he had a black eye and that his nose was still pretty swollen. Tanner rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Henry, and kept walking. "C'mon man!" Henry said, grabbing Tanner's arm and facing him.

"What do you want Carter?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of hit you, it was stupid..."

"All I did was make some comment about your dumb girlfriend and you went all ape shit…."

"She's not dumb, alright?" Henry spat out firmly. "And I agree – I went ape shit. I just have boundaries – and Natalie's one of them. I know you don't understand, but she's everything to me. And I love her – and she's made mistakes and so have I but whether you're sober or drunk it still pisses me off when you bring up shit like what you said. I'm sorry for hitting you – that was wrong. But, you could have hurt someone if you had driven that bike as drunk as you were, and you had no right to say…"

"You're right. I don't even know Natalie. And what I said was wrong. I was drunk, and c'mon man you know me well enough to know I wouldn't go that far no matter how mad I am if I was sober. I'm sorry though."

"Me too."

"Are we cool?" Henry thought about it, his new group of friends' drinking and drug use was starting to bug him. He appreciated the good times they had, had so far – but did he really want to continue hanging out with them?

"Yeah, sure." Henry replied reluctantly and they butted knuckles.

"Good – but uh, just a heads up Lydia's still pretty pissed at you.."

"Yeah, not surprising. I'll talk to her – see you later man."

"Later." On his way to lunch Henry caught up with Lydia, who ignored him.

"Hey! Hey..please listen to me for like 8 and half seconds."

"What?" Lydia cried.

"I'm sorry!" Henry exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hit him – I just reacted before I could think, alright? I'm sorry."

"Whatever.."

"No! Not whatever! You were one of my first friends here – please don't be like this. You know I'm sorry. I know that you know. And you know that I know that you know – and I know that you know that I know that…." Lydia finally cracked and began laughing.

"Alright – I KNOW. Fine, I forgive you. And I'm sorry too." Henry chuckled.

"Forgiven." Lydia smiled and quickly hugged him.

/

Natalie laughed at her loser friends as they switched the contest from guitar hero to dance, dance revolution and took out her phone when she felt it vibrate.

**Henry – Hellllllo **

**Natalie – Hi **

**Henry – What's up?**

**Natalie – I'm hanging out with…them**

**Henry- THE GANG!**

**Natalie – Yes, lol. **

**Henry – Have your guitar hero skills improved?**

**Natalie – NO. And we just switched to DDR.. haha **

**Henry – Damn it – I'm fucking amazing at that game. I'm a pretty good dancer**

**Natalie – Oh yes, your soulja boy at the spring dance last year was incredible. **

**Henry – That's the moment you knew you loved me, wasn't it? ;)**

**Natalie – Of course it was. **

**Henry – Have you played yet?**

**Natalie – Hell no.**

**Henry – Ahhaa c'mon do it!**

**Natalie – I don't do dances…or dance.**

**Henry – Do this dance with me? ;) **

**Natalie – I would….if you were here **

**Henry – Way to make a wonderfully cheery conversation depressing.**

**Natalie – That's a Goodman for you. Making it worse. Soo… how's life surfer dude?**

**Henry – Incredible. Not. I punched Tanner the other day…**

**Natalie – Holy shit why! Nevermind, you're totally lying lol. You'd never punch someone…**

**Henry – I did. And he has a black eye – you're big bad boyfriend I am.**

**Natalie – I hope you apologized.**

**Henry – I did, and we're cool.**

**Natalie – Why would you hit him? Isn't he like your new bff?**

**Henry – Number 1 – I don't have bffs. And 2 - because he was drunk and said something that pissed me off.**

**Natalie – Anything else exciting?**

**Henry – No. Well, aside from the fact that I'm talking to you…. **

**Natalie – Shucks, I'm blushing.**

**Henry – We're such losers.**

**Natalie – Haha, I know right?**

**Henry – At least we have each other.**

**Natalie – Yeahhh…my turn for DDR. Call me and say goodnight?**

**Henry – I will – we haven't spoken in days. I miss your voice. Now go shake that groove thang..**

**Natalie – Don't say that. Ever. Again. **

**Henry – The proof that I ever did has already been erased off my phone.**

**Natalie – Mine too. Talk to you later – love you!**

**Henry – Love you too**

Later that night, as Natalie walked into her room in her pajamas after her shower her cell phone rang and she answered it without even checking her caller ID.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Please say something again so I can hear your voice." Henry said geekily. Natalie giggled.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Mhmm..your voice is so luscious and…"

"HENRY!" Henry laughed.

"My day was wonderful, thank you."

"You didn't punch anybody else?"

"Nope. How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Just, fine? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is your voice suddenly sounding sad."

"Because I miss you." Natalie groaned, "Sooo much."

"I miss you too Nat, but hey it's just like 2 or 3 more weeks. When I pick you up at the airport, are we going to run towards each other and embrace like losers?"

"You want to, don't you?" Natalie asked.

"Hell yes." Henry replied, and both of them cracked up. "But I can't wait to hug you. Because then I can feel you in my arms… AND hear your luscious voice." Natalie giggled.

"I love you." She said, hazily.

"Aw shucks…I suppose the feeling is mutual." Henry teased. Natalie didn't reply after a few moments. "Natalie? Nat, I'm just kidding…"

"I know but I thought you deserved to be punished – 3 seconds without my luscious voice."

"Trust me – I learned my lesson." They laughed and Natalie sighed. "Tired?" Henry asked.

"Mhmm."

"Go to sleep. It's like one in the morning there. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright."

"Sleep tight – I love you."

"Love you too."

Henry woke up Saturday morning, err – 1 in the afternoon to the sound of sobbing coming from the kitchen. He threw off the covers and quickly walked out of his room. His Dad was on one knee, holding one of his Mom's hands and rubbing her back while she sobbed.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Henry demanded, rushing to his Mom's side, and gripping her other hand. Mr. Carter and Mrs. Carter exchanged a glance, unsure of whether to tell him of what was happening. "What?" Henry demanded again.

"Your Mom…" Henry's Dad began, as his wife cried. "…went to the doctor the other day and it um turns out that…she's been diagnosed, with breast cancer."

Henry felt his jaw drop and his eyebrows raise – no, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen to HIM and HIS family! No, this kind of shit happened to other people. He felt guilty immediately after the thought of the Goodman's came into his mind. No, not HIS MOM! She was the best Mom in the whole world, she doesn't deserve this. 

"_She's gonna die. My mom's going to fucking die and there's nothing that I can freaking do about it!" _Henry thought. He didn't know what to say.

"God, Mom…..Mom…I'm sorry." Was all he could manage.

"Don't say that!" She cried. "Don't apologize – it's not your fault." She continued, wiping her eyes. "Anything that happens with this – it's not your fault, okay? No matter how things turn out I will be so disappointed if you blame yourself, Henry."

"…uh…okay." Henry tried staying solid, and strong. He tried desperately not to let his voice shake. "Wh..what happens now?" Henry asked cluelessly.

"Your Mom starts treatments next week."

"Like, treatment…like…chemo?"

"Yes." Mr. Carter said gravely. Henry nodded.

"There's nothing else…"

"No. That's all they can do right now." Henry's Dad cut him off. Henry nodded again.

"Well…um…Mom, if you need anything…I'm here to help." He said. His Mom smiled at him gently. Henry leaned over her chair and hugged her, and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, you're such a good kid." She whispered, letting her hand linger over her son's cheek.

"I love you too, mom." Henry said.

"Well, uh Henry why don't you go on upstairs, we need a minute to talk about some things." Henry's Dad said, and Henry walked upstairs. He walked into his room and put every ounce of strength he had into not throwing something. He was boiling over with anger

"_WHY! WHY ME – WHY MY MOM! WHY THIS! SHE'S GONNA DIE, AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT ANYBODY CAN FUCKING DO! THIS IS SO GOD DAMN FUCKED UP! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO PEOPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE?IT'S NOT FAIR, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" _

His mind screamed. Henry felt his eyes boil with angry tears, but refused to let them fall. He hadn't felt like this in…a long time….months. And the last time he had felt like this, there were 3 things that helped. 3 things he promised Natalie, he wouldn't do again.

**Soo sorry for not updating! I'll try to get 15 up ASAP, but please be patient! I appreciate you guys reading, I hope you like it! Reviews are gloriously wonderful and very appreciated **


	15. Chapter 15: Catch Me I'm Falling

Another short chapter…sorry…but don't worry 16 will be longer! Promise!

The blade of the scissors gently broke the skin on Henry's wrists as he pressed it into his hand. He loved it. The feeling that he had the power to cause such pain, made him feel empowered and strong. The fact that, he too, was being punished by all the shit going on – and not just his Mom made him feel good too – like he was sacrificing something for her.

If his Mom had to feel pain – so should he. He was supposed to be strong, and protect his Mom. But nothing and no one could protect her. He quickly slid the blade closer to his other wrist and waited for it to draw blood and once he did he put the scissors down and looked in the mirror.

"Jesus." He murmured. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin pale, and he was thin. It had been 2 weeks since he had gotten the news about his Mom, and he had been downhill from there. Henry stopped doing his homework, and sat in his room getting high, popping pills, drinking, and playing shitty music on his keyboard. Anything to take himself away from the pain. He had been over Tanner and Lydia's a lot too – that's where he got the pot from…..

_Flashback – 13 days ago….._

"_Are you sure man?" Tanner asked, cautiously._

"_YES I'M FUCKING SURE! I need this…you don't understand." Henry cried._

"_I do! Alright – I know what it's like to need it. You just..when we met..you said…your girlfriend..that you wouldn't…."_

"_I changed my mind! Just help me out and give me something!" Henry yelled._

"_Calm down! Just chill, take a day to think…." Tanner said reasonably. _

"_I don't want another day to think. I just need a hit." Henry said, as calmly as he could._

_Tanner sighed and murmured, "Don't regret it." And handed Henry a joint._

Henry sighed and walked back to his room.

"You want some food Henry?" His dad asked through the door.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing in there Henry?"

"Homework." Henry could hear his Dad sigh and walk back down the hall.

His cell phone rang and he glanced at it, and tried to sound as happy as possible.

"Hey."

"Hi!" Natalie cried. "Guess what!" She asked.

"What?"

"1 week – just one week until I come!" She screamed excitedly.

"I know!" Henry said.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

"Of course." Henry muttered.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked.

"Yes." _No._

"Is something going on Henry, you sound..I don't know…upset."

"I'm fine." _I need help Nat. _

"You sure?"

"Yes."_ No._

"Okay – so what's new and exciting?" She asked.

"Nothing." _Just these new pills…Nat help me…please hear me. _

"Okay chatty Cathy. I guess I'll just talk to you later."

"Okay." _Don't hang up, I need you._

"Bye." Natalie said, sounding slightly annoyed and hanging up. Henry hung up as well and laid down his bed and fell asleep.

His dreams soon turned into nightmares, one where he was falling, and falling, and falling, and falling. _Catch me I'm falling…catch me before it's too late…._


	16. Chapter 16: California Here We Come

**My apologies – REALLY – I'm soo sorry for not updating. Please keep reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me – I'm SO sorry. **

"Relax Natalie, he'll be here any minute!" Diana said. Natalie was sitting anxiously on the couch, tapping her foot, waiting for Dan to arrive to drive her to the airport. Today was the day. He was supposed to have been there 3 minutes ago and Natalie was ready to have a melt down. The door bell rang and she leaped up and swung it open.

"It's you." She murmured.

"Good to see you too." Jason replied, sarcastically. "I just came to say goodbye, and have fun."

"Thanks." Natalie said, quickly hugging him. "I'll text you." She promised.

"Good, see you later!" Jason said, walking down the porch steps and waving, as he walked back to his house. Natalie shut the door and minutes later Dan arrived. They loaded her stuff in the car and per Natalie's demands immediately got on the road.

**Meanwhile…**

Henry looked in the mirror. He looked better. He had cleaned up, he knew he had to, or else Natalie would freak. He had shaved, and hadn't smoked in 2 days , so his eyes had cleared up. He had actually gotten some sleep and started eating more, so he looked more awake and less thin. He was excited about seeing Natalie, he knew she would make everything feel okay, and she would make him forget about all of the shit going on, but he didn't want to have to put on a fake happy face, which he knew he would have to. Henry sighed and glanced at the clock - just a few more hours.

**At the airport – **

"Alright Nat, you have fun, be good though." Dan said, as they stood in front of security.

"I will." Dan sighed.

"Follow the rules, be safe…."

"I know Dad."

"Okay, see you soon, I love you." Dan said, leaning in and hugging her.

"See you soon." Natalie replied, and walked to security.

An hour later Natalie was on the plane, and it was taking off into the air. She smiled. She felt free, no parents there to control her.

**Just her, and soon it would just be her and Henry….**

Henry stood near baggage claim at the airport, waiting. His eyes were fixated on the people coming down the escalator from their flights, waiting for Natalie's familiar face. It had been 15 minutes and he didn't see her, and he soon got distracted by a stretch Hummer limousine waiting outside, and he began staring at it, admiring its beauty.

He turned back around, to see Natalie's smiling face coming down the escalator. He grinned ear to ear, and walked quickly through the crowd towards her. Natalie practically jumped off of the escalator and ran towards Henry and right into his arms, where she buried her face in his chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Henry's arms completely pulled her tightly to him, and it felt like he would never let go and Natalie wished he wouldn't, but he did.

"Hey." He whispered. Natalie giggled,

"Hey." She replied, and kissed him, long and hard. Henry gratefully accepted her kiss, and held her around the waist. When they finally pulled away he whispered,

"I missed you."

"No shit Sherlock, I missed you too." Natalie replied. Henry smiled.

"Let's go." He said, holding her hand tightly as they walked to the luggage carousel, got her suitcase and walked back to his car. As soon as they got in they began kissing again, this time not pulling away for a few minutes. Once they did they just grinned lovingly at each other. "You look beautiful." Henry whispered.

"I look like crap, but thanks." Natalie replied.

"You don't look like crap, you're stunning." Henry said awe-struck, putting a hand on Natalie's blushing cheek. "Are you excited?" Henry asked.

"YES!" Natalie cried and Henry covered his ears.

"Alright!" He yelled, laughing.

"I can't wait to meet the guy you punched." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Was all Henry said.

"I'm so happy to get away from them." Natalie sighed, and Henry knew she was talking about her parents. For a moment he got mad, at least her parents were guaranteed to still be around, but then he remembered that she didn't know about his Mom. And he didn't want to tell her. The last thing he wanted was this whole trip to be full of pity hugs and sympathy kisses. He'd tell her once she was back home.

"They drive me crazy sometimes." Natalie continued. "I swear, sometimes talking on the phone with you is the only thing keeping me remotely sane." Henry chuckled.

"Glad to hear it." He replied.

"What's new with you?"

"Nothing." Henry said quickly. Natalie just rolled her eyes and took his free hand in hers.

**Back at the Carter's…. **

"There she is!" Mrs. Carter cried as Natalie walked in, with Henry trailing behind her, carrying her suitcase. Mr. Carter and her stood up and came over to hug Natalie hello.

"Well uh, I'll give you the grand tour and then we can chill upstairs." Henry said and Natalie nodded and followed him through the house as he pointed out the rooms and Natalie smiled at all of the familiar furniture and decorations, although it was weird seeing them in a totally different house. They ended in Henry's room, where he put her suitcase on the floor. Natalie peered out the window

"Is that Tanner, and Lydia?"She asked, pointing to the two teens getting out of the car and walking into their house.

"Yeah…we'll hang out with them later." Henry said, wrapping her in a hug from behind. Natalie turned around and kissed him gently. "I have missed you – an unfathomable amount." Henry murmured. Natalie laughed and kissed him again. "Your eyes, your lips, your laugh, your smile, and who could forget your luscious voice." He whispered, really getting Natalie to crack up.

"I'm so happy I'm finally here." She said. Henry smiled and kissed her. "Are we going to do anything else while I'm here besides make out?" She asked.

"Nope. Making out sounds pretty good to me." Henry said, moving her backwards towards his bed until she fell gently and he crawled over her and continued kissing her, when Natalie's phone rang loudly, scaring them both. Natalie grabbed it and groaned

"Hello?"

"Natalie, are you okay! You didn't text me that you landed!" Dan cried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I completely forgot, I'm at Henry's."

"Thank God. You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry."

"So you're okay?"

"YES DAD!"

"Alright. Good. Have fun, I'll talk to you soon."

"BYE!" Natalie cried, hanging up. Henry laughed lightly at her frustration and kissed her again.

"I've missed you. Terribly." He muttered.

"We've established many times, Henry, that we've missed each other." Natalie murmured back against his lips. Henry chuckled.

"I just want to make sure you know – that I feel empty without you. And that I need you. And it hurts not having you around." Henry whispered, gazing into Natalie's eyes. She smiled and blushed.

"You too…well me too. I feel like that to." She said. Henry kissed her once again,

"I love you Natalie Goodman."

"Love you too."

"To the moon and back." Henry added.

"Loser." Natalie replied, prompting them both to laugh.

"You wanna go to the Boardwalk?" Henry asked.

"Can we just stay here, and relax, for tonight? I'm sorry, I'm just so…"

"Tired?" Henry finished. Natalie nodded.

"Sure, we can just hang here." He said and wrapped his arms around her. Natalie kissed him gently and Henry watched as her eye lids began falling, and she fell asleep within minutes. Henry chuckled, and closed his eyes. He wasn't particularly tired, but he fell asleep after about half an hour.

They both woke up in a few hours, and they went into Henry's basement and played video games and watched movies like old times. And then Natalie sat down at the keyboard in his basement. Henry smiled as she played, she was making it up as she went. Improvisation. He moved behind her and kissed the top of her heard.

"You messed me up!" She whined.

"It's jazz – you can't mess it up!" He teased, bending down and kissing her on the lips. He slid next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder and they both randomly played notes and chords. At about midnight they went upstairs. Natalie was sleeping on the floor in his room, on an inflatable bed.

"You can take the bed, I'll go on the floor." Henry said once they were both in their pajamas.

"No…" Natalie said.

"C'mon Nat – I don't want you sleeping on the floor."

"I don't want YOU sleeping on the floor." Natalie replied, climbing into the inflatable bed, and pulling the blankets around her. Henry smirked and picked her up, bridal style, and put her on his bed. She squealed and he shushed her. He climbed over her and laid beside her.

"We can both sleep her." He murmured. Natalie hesitated –

"No, if your parents saw they'd freak out." She said, getting out of the bed.

"They won't." Henry argued. Natalie gave him an apologetic eye and got into the inflatable bed. Henry sighed, and for a few minutes they just talked, when Natalie's phone rang.

"Your Dad?" Henry asked.

"No…Jason." Natalie said, picking it up. "Hey! Sorry, I forgot to text you, Henry and I were just…." Henry let her voice fade away. Here they were – they had one week together – ONE WEEK and she was on the phone with her stupid college, attractive, neighbor, guy friend! Henry huffed angrily and turned on his side.

Natalie stayed on the phone for…Henry glanced at the clock when she was done – 45 minutes!

"He just doesn't stop talking." Natalie muttered.

"You could have stopped, told him you had to go." Henry whispered back.

"I didn't _have _to go though." She replied. "And I don't mind." She added.

"I do." Henry murmured.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing."

"No. What'd you say?" She demanded angrily.

"I said that I do mind." Henry shot back.

"What, I talk on the phone with him for a few minutes…"

"You were on the phone with him for almost an hour!" Henry cried. "Here we are – the two of us with one week to spend together. One week to be with each other and talk in person – and you'd rather talk to him on the phone."

"Alright it's not like I gave up this trip to talk to Jason on the phone – that's the way you're sounding. It's not like we can't still spend time together and talk to each other."

"But we were talking – and you still picked up his call even though it's past one in the morning and it's inappropriate for him to call so late…."

"Oh it's 'inappropriate' – isn't it? Really because it's at least once a week that you call me that late at night." Natalie accused.

"That's different."

"WHY!"

"Because I'm your boyfriend! He's not!"Henry hissed.

"I know that Henry! I know you're my boyfriend! There – your point has been made – I belong to you not him..there! Now can you just.."

"You don't 'belong' to anybody Nat. I'm just saying – there should be a line between friend and boyfriend. And there doesn't seem to be one with you two."

"Well there is a line. A line I'd never cross. And if you don't know that then…I don't even know what to say."

"How about goodnight? I'm tired – you're tired. We'll talk in the morning." Henry said.

"Fine." Natalie muttered.

**Morning…**

Henry woke up early to a note on the kitchen table that his parents had gone out with some of their friends for the day. He sighed, and decided to make breakfast for him and Natalie and hope that, that would keep her from waking up and being immediately pissed off at him. He started making pancakes when Natalie came downstairs.

"Hey." Henry said.

"Where are your parents?" She asked. Henry shrugged.

"Out for the day, sit down." He replied.

"Do you need help?" Natalie asked, politely.

"No..no I got it. Just sit and chill." He said. _"And don't throw anything at me."_ He thought to himself, thinking of their conversation that night. They began eating in peace, and then Natalie said it and Henry cringed,

"About last night…."

"I'm sorry." Henry immediately said, and was about to continue explaining when Natalie cut him off.

"For what? It..it's all my…I shouldn't have picked up. You're right – we have a week together – that's it. I see him multiple times a week – I can deal with not talking to him for a little while. I'd much rather be talking to you. And you're completely right – we shouldn't have been talking that late, to be honest I think he's just a moron and mixed up the time differences. It's my fault we had that…..fight. I'm sorry." Henry was silent for a minute and then said.

"Yeah….but um, I shouldn't have gotten so upset. It…well maybe you did something wrong, but I didn't have to overreact like that. I just want you to know that I trust you. Alright? Last night wasn't about you cheating on me – it was about you picking him over me. It wasn't a matter of something going on between you two…I just….I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." Natalie said.

"You too." Henry whispered. They both grinned and kissed lightly. "NOW do you want to go the boardwalk?" Henry asked.

"Sure." Natalie replied.

They spent the rest of the day at the boardwalk, and on the beach. They had funnel cakes and ice cream, and played games and went on the log flume, and played in the sand and the waves. And then Natalie said it…the words Henry had been dreading….

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?"

"_Oh GOD." _Henry thought.

"Um…no?" He said, quietly.

"Why, not…afraid of heights?" Natalie smirked and teased him. Henry sighed,

"YES." He admitted.

"Wait, are you serious?" Natalie asked and Henry nodded shamefully. Natalie laughed, "Then we are DEFINITELY going on!" She cried.

"You're cruel." Henry replied, she tugged on his arm but he refused to budge.

"Henry, pleeeeeeaase. One ride on the ferris wheel!" Natalie begged and he shook his head. "Please? For me? Henry, please c'mon it's not so bad! Please?" She begged and he finally gave in. Natalie squealed and dragged him towards the ride and they got strapped in.

"Excited?" Natalie asked.

"What do you th…." Suddenly the ferris wheel took off – they were moving. Henry grasped the safety bar and shut his eyes.

"Are you scared Henry?" Natalie teased.

"Shut up." He whispered, holding on for dear life.

"Aw, open your eyes. It'll be okay – I promise." Natalie said. Henry shook his head as he felt his hands begin to sweat and his grip on the bar slipping. "Please open your eyes." Natalie begged as they got higher and higher. Henry gave in and slowly let his eye lids rise.

"Oh my God." He said quickly, looking like he was about to barf.

"Isn't it pretty?" Natalie asked – they were looking at a pretty wonderous view of the ocean and boardwalk.

"Y…yeah." Henry stuttered, trying to seem like he was okay. Natalie rested her head on his shoulder as they stopped at the top. Henry was shaking.

"Henry! Calm down – it's fine, you'll be okay." She said, taking his hand. He took his hand away from her and put it back on the bar tightly and closed his eyes. Natalie kissed his cheek . He smiled. "Henry?" Natalie whispered.

Henry slowly turned towards her and she kissed him, running a hand through his dark hair. He smiled into the kiss and kept his eyes shut. When they pulled away Henry took his hands off of the bar and put one arm around Natalie and one hand on her leg. Natalie smiled. "See, this isn't so bad." She said.

"Yeah…it's not too bad." He replied, still cringing. As soon as the ride began moving again Henry clung onto Natalie, who put her arm around him and let him sink his head into her shoulder. "Big baby." She muttered. "Shut up." He replied.

The rest of their day at the boardwalk went smoothly. It was when they got home that some serious trouble started.

They got home and headed to Henry's room, and sat on his bed. He popped in a DVD and they laid down, and cuddled while they watched it. Natalie ran her fingers gently over Henry's hand – where she felt something rough and….she picked up his hand and gazed at the scar on his wrist.

"Hen..wh….what the hell is this Henry!" She screamed angrily. Henry jumped and followed her worried eyes to his wrist. He was speechless – what the hell was he supposed to say!

"_Fuck." _He thought to himself.

"HENRY!" Natalie cried. "What's going on, why would you…?"

"Just chill Natalie." Henry spat out.

"No I won't 'JUST CHILL'!" Natalie yelled back.

"Look, I….just…I can't…" Henry stuttered. "I don't want to talk about. Alright? Don't worry about me – I'm fine." He insisted.

"You're OBVIOUSLY not! Why would you do something like this?" Natalie asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Because I'm fucking going through something! Don't worry about it."

"Don't tell me to not worry about it Henry! You're cutting yourself – and I'm supposed to not worry! I thought you stopped – I did- what's going on that's making yo…."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Henry said sternly. Natalie sniffed the air.

"Oh my God. I knew your room smelled weird. I couldn't put my finger on it but now….you're smoking pot again aren't you?" she asked.

"Nat…"

"Don't 'Nat' me. I don't believe you."

"I'm not lying to you. Yes – I cut myself. Yes – I started smoking again. Yes – I started drinking again. Happy?" Henry said sarcastically and bitterly.

"No. I'm not happy, Henry. Why would I be happy that you lied to me, and that you're hurting yourself?" Natalie whispered, through tears.

"It's not serious. I'll be fine. Just, forget about it…"

"No I won't forget about it, Henry! I…we both promised to stop! I don't – how could you…betray me like that?"

"Because I need to. I need it." Henry muttered.

"YOU DON'T! God, Henry – what could you possibly be going through, that you can't talk to me about!" Henry was silent.

"There's meaning behind the words – I don't want to talk about it." He finally said, still sarcastic and bitter. Natalie looked taken back.

"I just want to help. I'm here for yo…"

"Just drop it and let's watch the movie." Henry murmured.

"Do your parents know?" Natalie asked.

"NO. And I swear Natalie, if you tell them…I'll never speak to you again." Natalie's jaw dropped, and she spun on her heel and began walking down the hall. Henry jumped off his bed – she wouldn't. "I'M NOT KIDDING!" He yelled. "If you tell…" He began saying, grabbing her arm.

"I'm not telling them you ass. I'm asking them for a ride to the airport. I'm going home." Natalie replied, shaking herself out of his grasp.


	17. Chapter 17: heyy guys I'm back!

**Alright, alright. I am soo terribly sorry for the wait. And for how horrible of a writer I am. I think this really sucks, lol. You might want to read the last chapter just to recap since it's been so long…..**

"MOVE!" Natalie screamed. Henry was standing in the doorway of the front door.

"My parents aren't home – wait until they get back!" He said back.

"NO! I don't want to be near you right now!" Natalie pushed against him.

"Natalie – can you please just….can we talk?"

"10 minutes ago I wanted to talk!" Natalie cried. "I wanted to find out what the hell is going on with you, and why you'd want to hurt yourself and hurt me like that – and you didn't want to talk then."

"Well I do now."

"WELL I DON'T!" Natalie yelled, still shoving him. Henry grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall.

"Please, don't leave." He whispered. "I need you here. I want you here, Nat."

"Well I want to go home." Natalie replied. Henry sighed.

"Fine. We'll talk to my parents when they get home, alright? For now, though, please just sit and listen to me. Please." Henry begged. He didn't want to tell her about his Mom, and he didn't want to talk, but more than anything he didn't want her to leave. Natalie sighed and plopped down on the couch.

Henry slid next to her. "Look, I trust you more than anyone. And I love you, more than anyone. What's going on right now..it's just not the time to tell you. I don't want you apologizing to me this whole trip, I don't want pity kisses…I just want us to spend time together. I promises – I'll tell you about everything. Just not now." Henry whispered, gently. Natalie wiped a few tears away from her face.

"Why would you do that to yourself? Again? After everything we've been through with all that shit..after PROMISING me that…."

"Shh.. I know. I'm a horrible person, and an even worse boyfriend. I just, when someone I love is in pain, I just….I should be in pain too…."

"Henry, that's not true! It's not okay…it's not HEALTHY for you to be thinking like that…." Natalie began to argue.

"Shh, I know. We've been through so much with all of this. And it killed me to see you do it, so I'm sorry for putting you through that. And I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I just…I need an escape, Nat….you don't…"

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't get it. I do. But I learned my lesson and I stopped doing that crap!" Natalie cried.

"And so will I."

"Why should I believe you?" Natalie spat.

"Because I'm swearing..on everything. That this is the end. I don't want you hurting over me." Henry whispered, kissing her cheek. Natalie pulled away.

"What's so bad you can't tell me? You really have me worried." She said.

"Don't be. Please, don't be. Let's just…enjoy the rest of the week – worry free. Sound good?" Henry asked, leaning his forehead on hers. Natalie sighed, closed her eyes and nodded. Henry kissed her.

"Why have we been fighting so much? We never fought, now look at us. What's going on?" Natalie murmured.

"I don't know. But I hate it." Henry replied. "Why don't I call up Tanner and Lydia and everyone, and you can come meet them, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Natalie replied, thinking that maybe spending time with other people would cool her down because she was still boiling over with anger, sadness, and worry. Henry got out his phone and went into the other room, Natalie could hear him talking. He came back in and said

"Can we meet them tomorrow for lunch?" Henry asked. Natalie nodded. "Let's get some sleep." They both stood up and out of nowhere Henry lifted her up and carried her upstairs, her laughing the whole way. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight." He said.

"No…" Natalie began to argue. "We can both sleep in your bed." She said, smirking. Henry grinned and said sarcastically,

"But what if my parents saw!"

"Well they're never even here so I don't think we need to worry." Natalie replied, both of them getting out their pajamas and quickly changing. They both began to crawl into bed. "Where are your parents anyway?" Natalie asked.

"Um..I'm not sure." Henry lied, and chuckled nervously – he knew they had to drive 7 hours today to go to some special doctor, but of course he couldn't tell Natalie that. "I think they just wanted to give us some time alone." He added. Natalie snuggled right against him, and sighed. Henry kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her.

"Henry?" Natalie whispered, shutting her eyes.

"Hm?"

"I love you." She said, lightly tracing her finger up and down his chest.

"I love you too." Henry replied. Natalie smiled and looked up at him, and he kissed her passionately. Natalie sat up and let her hands move to his face, as his traveled to her waist, pulling her against him. They slid down so they were lying down, with Henry hovering over her. Natalie felt his hand begin to slide up her shirt, and she felt herself blushing, as his hand got higher and higher and kissed her neck a few times.

Once again his lips returned to hers and she tugged up on his shirt, helping him lift it over his head. Natalie giggled as he continued kissing her, this time lifting her tank top over her head, when they heard the front door open and shut, and voices.

"Fuck." Henry muttered, pulling away.

"HENRY, NAT….." Henry's Dad yelled.

"Shhh…they're probably sleeping – keep your voice down!" Mrs. Carter interrupted. Henry and Natalie quickly clothed themselves, and Henry dove down onto the inflatable mattress and they both closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep, when Henry's parents peered in to check on them. Once they left, Henry grabbed Natalie's hand and kissed it, and whispered "Tomorrow."

**Tomorrow…..**

"Are you okay?" Henry asked Natalie, as they walked down the main street, on their way to lunch. Natalie nodded, and took his hand. "You sure? You're abnormally….quiet." Henry mused, chuckling lightly.

"I'm fine." Natalie replied quickly. "Just nervous." She whispered. Henry stopped walking and so did Natalie. He turned her towards him.

"Nervous? Why? They're just my friends…trust me. You have nothing to worry about." He assured her.

"What if they don't like me?" Natalie asked, looking at the ground.

"They will. And if they don't – who cares? Not me." Henry told her.

"I do." Natalie cried, giggling. Henry smiled,

"Why?"

"I want them to like me."

"Why?" He asked again.

"I don't know - I just do!" Natalie cried out.

"Well, before we go, just let me say this, and assure you of all of this. I love you. Everything about you. No matter what. You're an amazing person, and I can't see why anybody wouldn't like you. But hey, if they don't – it won't change the way I feel about you – at all. Okay?"

"Okay." Natalie replied. Henry kissed her gently.

"Let's go." ….

"Guys…this is Natalie. Natalie this is Tanner, Lydia, Becca, Sean, Drake, David, Lauren, Monica, Sam, and Jessica. Everyone cried out "Hey!" and "Nice to finally meet you!" while Natalie shyly waved.

"Sit down guys." Tanner said. They had all met for pizza. Henry and Natalie joined them at the long table. They all immediately bombarded Natalie with questions and stories – questions about her hobbies, and sarcastic ones about why a great girl like her was dating someone like Henry…and stories about what kind of antics they'd gotten into with him so far. Natalie was more than happy to share a few embarrassing stories about him. By the end of lunch, Natalie was really happy. Henry had made some nice friends – a lot like their group back home. And they all seemed to like her. They hung out around town together for a few more hours, and then Natalie and Henry started to head back to his house.

_**2 Days LATER:**_

Christmas morning.

Henry got up from the inflatable bed on the floor and gently shook Natalie.

"Nat…Nat? Merry Christmas." He whispered. Natalie groaned. "Santa brought us some presents!" Dan and Diana had shipped out a few of Natalie's gifts so she could open something Christmas morning.

"Shut up." Natalie groaned again.

"No, c'mon!" Henry cried, picking her up. Natalie shrieked. "Shh." Henry shushed her, laughing. Natalie giggled. "Let's go." Henry's parents were already downstairs, drinking coffee.

"Good morning kids." Mr. Carter said.

"Merry Christmas." Natalie and Henry said in unison.

"You guys too! Now open up your presents. Natalie – the ones from your parents are in the red with reindeer, Henry's are in green." Henry and Natalie smiled at each other and both chuckled softly. Luckily, Mrs. Carter didn't whip out the camera but she oohd and ahd at everything they opened. Henry had gotten some sheet music, some movies and video games, and a new ipod and Natalie had gotten similar things, along with a new, much better, hair straightener, and a few gift cards. Henry gave each of his parents their gifts and then him and Natalie went upstairs. Henry went into his closet and Natalie dug around in her suitcase, getting their gifts for each other.

"Alright, Merry Christmas, Nat." Henry pulling out something from behind his back. Natalie couldn't tell what the green shape was because before she knew it Henry's arm was above them and he was kissing her.

"Mistletoe? Really? That's all I get?" Natalie joked against his lips.

"No, you get this incredible kiss." Henry promised, kissing her harder and holding her tighter. Natalie had to admit that it was pretty incredible. "And this." Henry said, giving her a box. Natalie sat down on the bed and opened it.

"No." She immediately said. "No, Henry..this is …. My GOD this must have cost hundreds of dollars…no Henry take it back." Henry shook his head.

"C'mon. Put it on."

"No…this is too expensive."

"No it's not Nat – it's a gift! Take it. Put it on…you'll look beautiful." Henry said, gently picking up the diamond necklace out of the box. It was on a silver chain, with 3 diamond hearts in the middle.

"No.." Natalie insisted, as Henry lifted it around her neck and clasped it in the back. Natalie sighed.

"What, Natalie?" Henry asked.

"Henry this is..too expensive…."

"It's not." Henry argued, and kissed her cheek. "I'm not taking it back." He told her. "I want you to have it." He kissed her cheek again. Natalie smiled.

"Thank you." She hugged him, and then handed him his bag. Henry opened it, and pulled out 5 old fashioned Jazz records.

"Oh my God." He murmured. "Natalie these are…"

"Not all." Natalie said, giving him another bag. He pulled out TONS of bags of candy.

"Jesus Christ I'm in heaven." He muttered.

"I'm sorry…I feel horrible, my gifts suck..I'm poor. I'm sorry Henr…"

"Shut up." Henry said and kissed her. "I love it, all of it." Natalie raised her eyebrows.

"Sure you do." She said.

"I DO. I swear. I love it, and I love you." Henry kissed her hard. "You know?" He muttered, lying on top of her as they kissed. "The other day, we were sort of in the middle of something." He whispered, and Natalie giggled. "Where were we?" He asked, pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning hers. Natalie smiled as he took it off of her and kissed her everywhere.

"Henry, Natalie! We're going to brunch with the Johnsons! We'll be back later!" Henry's Mom yelled.

"Alright! Have fun!" Henry cried in response.

"Perfect timing." Natalie whispered.

"Mhmm." Henry moaned against her lips. Pretty soon their clothes were on the floor, and they laid side by side, breathing heavily in bed. "Wow." Henry muttered, after he caught his breath. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and looked at Natalie. "You okay?" He asked. Natalie nodded, she too ran her hand through her damp hair. Henry smiled and her. Natalie hugged him, leaning her head against his bare chest.

"Ew..you're sweaty." She giggled. Henry laughed.

"Yeah, well." He replied. Natalie smiled and kissed him passionately anyway, her hands tight on the sides of his face. "I love you. So much." Henry murmured. "More than anything, and I'd do anything for you. And I want to be with you forever." He whispered. Natalie smiled.

"And you will be." She promised. And that's when Natalie realized it. She looked at her right hand, and then frantically at her left. "Oh my God." She cried.

"What?" Henry asked.

"It's…oh my….my…my ring. Our promise ring! Mine…what the hell where is it? It's gone!" She yelled, standing up and throwing on her shorts and a t-shirt. "Oh my God." She looked like she would burst into tears any seconds, and put her hand on her head. "I had it yesterday. I know I did." She murmured. "Damn it!" She yelled, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Whoa." Henry said, throwing on his boxers. "Shh, calm down Nat. It's okay. We'll find it." Henry hugged her.

"I'm sorry – I swear it means the world to me, I always wear…" Natalie frantically cried, wiping tears and searching the floor.

"I know, don't worry we'll find it."

"I'm sorry!" Natalie cried out again.

"It's okay Nat, it's okay." Henry squeezed her shoulder as they looked. But the ring was nowhere in site. They searched everywhere in the house and still came up with nothing. Natalie sat down on the living room couch and cried. "Natalie, why are you so upset? It'll turn up."

"What if it doesn't?"

"I'll buy you a new one." Henry said softly, stroking her hair. "C'mon, it's no big deal…."

"No big deal! Henry, it's a promise ring, for us, that we'll stay together. It means the world to me. And I fucking lost it, and now you probably think that I don't even care, but Henry I…"

"Of course you care. I know that you do. I care about it too, but it's not like that just because you misplaced it or it fell off that you suddenly don't care about our relationship, Nat. Everyone loses, shit I lose shit all the time. If we don't find it, I'll buy you another. But like I said when I gave it to you Nat – we don't need rings to promise that we'll be together. I love you, and I loved you before you wore the stupid ring." Henry chuckled. Natalie smiled sadly and he kissed her gently. "Why don't we give it a rest and just relax today? I'm sure it'll turn up."

"Fine." Henry smirked.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing." He whispered, and just kissed her. The rest of the day went by smoothly, they had dinner with his parents, and drank hot chocolate, and hung out with Tanner and Lydia for about an hour, and then Henry's Dad went out.

"Where's he going?" Natalie asked. Henry shrugged. They played some of the WII and then, watched A Christmas Carol with Mrs. Carter, and then Mr. Carter got home. He had a couple of shopping bags with him, one of them filled with desserts. They ate, and then Natalie and Henry went down to the basement. They hung out for a while and then Henry said,

"I have something for you."

"NO! You gave me too much." Natalie insisted.

"Close your eyes – I'll be right back." Natalie shut her eyes and heard Henry run upstairs, and then back down. "Alright open on 3…1, 2, 3…" Natalie opened her eyes to Henry sitting next to her holding out a familiar small box.

"That's my ring box…" Natalie said.

"Mhmm." Natalie smiled, confused, and opened the box and gasped.

"My ring! You jackass! You stole it – you had me worried!" Natalie cried, playfully hitting him.

"Whoa, hold on – before we start the name calling, turn the ring over." Natalie spun the ring so they were looking at the other side of it. Natalie gasped. Engraved in the ring's surface, in cursive were the words

"_**For Natalie – forever and always – Henry" **_ 2 music notes were on the edges of the words. Natalie smiled. Why was she such a horrible girlfriend and gift giver, when she had Henry? He deserved so much for everything he did for her. It made her feel horrible. Her eyes became misty – with both happiness, and guilt.

"Don't cry – it's not that great." Henry said, and chuckled.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing." Natalie cried, hugging him. "Thank you." She whispered. "This is really…you're just…" She stuttered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Henry told her, breaking away from her, and taking the ring in his fingers. He took her hand and slid it on, and then kissed her hand, and Natalie giggled.

"Why are you so sweet?" She asked.

"Because you inspire me to be a good person." Henry said sarcastically and they both laughed. "No, you really do." He whispered, and kissed her.

"I promise, I'm going to mail you a really good gift, since mine totally sucked."

"No – they didn't." Henry told her.

"They did and I feel like a horrible girlfriend."

"Well you're not. You're everything I could ask for, and so much more." Natalie rolled her eyes. "You are. And I wish you would believe me." Henry added, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you." Natalie whispered. "A lot."

"We still have 4 days, Nat."

"It's only 4 days."

"I know. But we'll be together – the whole time. Even when we're asleep." Henry said suggestively, moving his lips against her ear. Natalie giggled and blushed.

"Yeah because you're bad ass, and break your parents' rules…."

"I don't recall them specifically saying we couldn't share a bed. They just happened to mention that they set up the inflatable bed for you. They never said it was mandatory for it to be used." Natalie laughed, and buried her head in Henry's chest. "And they shouldn't care." Henry added. "It's not like we're doing anythi….wait, nevermind." They both laughed.

"I love you." Natalie said between giggles.

"I know." Henry told her, kissing her again.

"I can't wait until next year. Just me and you and freedom." Natalie mused.

"Me either. Think about it – we have a few more months seeing each other every once in a while. And then – we have our entire lives to be together." Henry said. Natalie thought about it and smiled.

"Our entire lives…" She thought out loud.

"Yeah…I mean. I plan on us…having a future." Henry told her.

"Like…?"

"Like getting married. Having a fam…"

"Whoa, Henry. We're getting a little ahead of ourselves." Natalie said. "Let's just…enjoy right now. Worry about all that later." She said.

"I know…I'm not worrying about it. Just…I've obviously thought about it. And the person I'm doing all of that with is obviously you." Henry kissed her gently. Natalie smiled.

"You really want to deal with me for the rest of your life?"

"I can't wait." Henry told her. Although the thought of growing older, and getting married, and having kids completely freaked Natalie out, she had to admit – a whole life with Henry? She couldn't wait either.

**Hopefully the next chapter will come soon! I'm SOOO SORRY. I'm a horrible fanfic writer, I know. But please review – that's honestly what keeps me motivated. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Henry and Natalie laid in his bed, it was her last night in California – their last night together – until April…for 4 whole months. Henry's grip around her was protectively tight. Natalie turned towards him, and began talking about what she knew was a touchy topic.

"Henry?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Look…I just, are you ready to.." Natalie took a deep breath "To talk about..what's going on with you? Why you were….going back to all of that stuff?" Henry sighed.

"I…I'm fine Nat, there's no reason to…"

"Please? Look, I trust you when you say that you're okay, and that you'll stop. But, I think that if there's something big going on in your life, I deserve to know." Natalie told him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Henry said calmly, but firmly.

"Henry, please? Why don't you want me knowing? Maybe there's something I can do…"

"NO. There's nothing you or ANYBODY can do!" Henry cried, and Natalie jumped a bit and how his voice rose. She sat up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe I can make you feel better." She offered.

"No, please Natalie…just…just let me handle it."

"But I want to know! There's obviously something horrible happening and..and…I. I should know about it if it's going to drive you to that point. Please, Henry, please? I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to know that you can tell me this stuff." Henry closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"I'll call you when you get home."

"Why won't you tell me now?" Henry just sighed.

"Fine." He whispered, sitting up. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, trying to form the words. "My Mom…" He murmured, and this made Natalie's pulse race. What was wrong with his Mom! Her Mom was supposed to have all the problems…not his! "She um…she, uh…" Henry's voice was getting thinner and weaker, and his eyes were getting harsher. "She has cancer, breast cancer." He finally mustered out. Natalie's jaw just dropped, she didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God. H..Henry, I'm sorry." She whispered. "Since when?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natalie hugged him from the side and pressed her cheek to his.

"Because I didn't want you acting like this the whole trip."

"Acting like what?"

"Apologizing and feeling bad, and just trying to cheer me up the whole time." Natalie kissed his cheek.

"I promise – just give me 15 minutes and I'll stop acting like this." She hugged him tighter. She could feel how tense he was. "It's okay to cry Henry…it's okay to be upset and be scared. But I'm sure that everything will be fine." He loosened up a bit, and hugged her harder.

"Good…because I am scared." He muttered. Natalie smiled slightly – he was opening up! She grabbed the opportunity

"Of what? Her being…"

"Gone." Henry finished. "Now I get how you used to feel." Henry said.

"Yeah. Well your Mom's strong – and she loves you, and she'll put up one hell of a fight. I promise, no matter what happens you'll be okay."

"But what if she does die?" Henry asked. Natalie was silent…what do you say to that?

"Well…then she lived a really nice life. And she put up a strong fight, and had one hell of a son."

"What will I do?"

"You'll have me." Natalie whispered. "To talk to….I'll always be here for you. Whenever you want to talk." Natalie told him. Henry pulled away from their hug.

"She has to get chemo, and go on all these meds. Some of the shit they're going to do has these awful side effects, some of them are really dangerous. But my parents say it's the only way. But..if there's not a 100% chance that this crap will work – why risk my Mom's life trying?" Henry asked.

"That's exactly what I went through." Natalie said, chuckling sadly She took her boyfriend's hand. "I don't know if there's anything that I can say to make you feel better. But I got through it, my mom got through it, and my Dad got through it. I'm sure you guys will too. And I agree completely about the meds and the dangerous treatments – but they're right..sometimes it's the only way." Henry nodded, and sighed. Natalie moved in and hugged him again, her arms squeezing and her head on his chest.

"Do you promise.." Henry began in a raspy voice. "That you'll never scare me like this? And make me scared I'll lose you?" Henry hugged her tightly, and rested his face on the top of her head.

"I can't promise you that – I wish I could." Natalie whispered. She pulled away and kissed him gently. "But I can promise that I will always be yours, and I will always be with you and be there for you – for as long as I live." She whispered, and kissed him again. Henry kissed back and then pulled away.

"That's a long time to be promising for." He murmured.

"Who else would I be with?" Natalie asked. "I only want to be with you." Henry smiled.

"Let's get some sleep." He said, and they both crawled under the covers, preparing for their 8 am wake up and 9 am drive to the airport. 

**8 a.m. ….**

Henry groaned and turned on his side to shut off his alarm….to find his mother standing beside the bed, arms crossed…looking pissed.

"Henry James Carter!"

"Yes, Mom?" Henry asked, slightly scared.

"Is there any particular reason that you and Natalie are sharing a bed?" She asked.

"Um…uh..well. I…have a phobia of inflatable mattresses?"

"Uh-huh. Has this been going on every night?"

"Well phobias don't just randomly happen one random night…so yes." Henry replied.

"Mhmm. We'll talk about this later."

"Looking forward to it." Henry murmured as his Mom walked out. Natalie groaned and slowly woke up.

"What's going on?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"My Mom and I are having the sex talk later." Henry replied simply.

"And she walked in to tell you that?" Natalie asked sarcastically. Henry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Time to get up." He said, getting out of bed.

"No." Natalie groaned…lying back down. "I don't ever want to leave."

"I don't want to leave you either…" Henry began.

"I was talking about this abnormally comfortable bed…and this soft pillow…and these snuggly blankets." Natalie muttered sarcastically.

"Mhmm." Henry bent over the bed and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, wake up!" He cried, lifting her up. She squealed playfully, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to leave you." Natalie whispered, leaning her head against his.

"I know. Me either." Henry replied quietly. Natalie kissed him lightly, and Henry began to kiss back…a lot more intimately. He put Natalie down and pulled her close to his body, his arms traveling around her. Natalie pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I still need to finish packing." She whispered.

"You need help?" Natalie shook her head. "You go shower, and crap." She told him. Henry smiled and did as he was told.

Natalie and Henry dragged her luggage down the stairs once they were both ready.

"Are you going to be okay taking her by yourself?" Mr. Carter asked Henry.

"I picked her up by myself, didn't I?" Henry asked. Henry's parents hugged Natalie goodbye, and she bit back tears when she hugged his Mom. This could be the last time she ever saw Mrs. Carter. And there was nothing anyone could do. Her and Henry got in the car and began driving, in silence. Natalie just held Henry's right hand as he drove. About halfway there Henry began talking, just rambling about random things. Natalie smiled – that was Henry for you. They finally arrived.

"We're pretty early." Henry told her. "Let's just hang here for a while." He turned on the radio. Natalie nodded. They sat silently – they could both tell the other was just as upset as they were.

"Henry?" Natalie whispered, he turned towards her. Suddenly she just burst into tears and dove into his arms. Henry adjusted his body and held her, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

"I know..shh, I know Nat. This is hard." He murmured while she sobbed. "I'll miss you so much. You know that. But we'll see each other soon – just a few more months." He promised.

"I….can't….go…that…long!" Natalie sobbed.

"Sure you can." Henry told her.

"Not without you!" Natalie cried.

"You don't need me Natalie - you can do great things on your own. That's what I love about you – how strong and independent you are. Of course I'll always be here for you, you know that. But we can get along just fine with phone calls, right?" He said.

"How can you call me strong and independent?" Natalie asked.

"Because of everything you've gone through." Henry replied.

"I couldn't have gotten through it without you." Natalie whispered. Henry smiled sadly.

"I'm sure you could have. We're just lucky…that we have each other to go through stuff with." Natalie nodded.

"I love you." She told him. Henry hugged her again.

"I love you too – so much." They kissed gently. "Why don't we go in?" Henry asked and they walked into the airport.

"**Flight 342 to Newark Airport – Now Boarding"**

The loudspeaker boomed. Natalie groaned, and sunk into Henry's arms again in the middle of the airport. He chuckled.

"I know – this sucks. But I know we'll be fine, Nat. I promise."

"I don't want to go home." She groaned.

"I wish I could come with you." Henry whispered. "But I can't….we'll just have to get along without each other for a few months. But we can do it Nat – you just have to stay positive." Natalie rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hands,

"Just promise me one more time – that you're done, with all of that…stuff." She begged. Henry nodded

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He replied. Natalie smiled and kissed him.

"I'm here for you, okay?" She whispered. Henry nodded,

"I won't put you through that anymore. Just remember – I'm only a phone call away." He whispered to her, holding her gently. She nodded.

"I guess I should go." She said.

"Yeah…I love you." Henry told her, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too."

"Call me when you get home, if you're up to it." Henry said. She smiled and nodded

"Bye." She said, waving as she walked away.

"Bye." Henry whispered, too quietly for her to hear. And he was glad – his voice shook, and got thin and luckily the tears didn't kick in until she was pretty far away. Henry stayed to watch and make sure she got on okay, and then drove home.

**Aww…reviews? **


	19. Chapter 19

"I think he'd like to see you." Diana said, while cooking dinner. Natalie had been home for a week and they were talking about Dan.

"Whatever." Natalie murmured, while doing homework at the kitchen table.

"How about you go over after dinner?" Diana suggested. She was surprisingly normal, and calm, and…Natalie just guessed that she was on new meds. I mean, she'd never been like this – she was always either totally zoned out and blank from the meds – or totally insane and crazy. It was…refreshing.

"Maybe." Natalie replied. Diana sighed. They ate dinner, and then Diana convinced Natalie to drive over to her Dad's house. They hadn't seen each other in 2 weeks. Natalie pulled up and saw and unfamiliar car in the drive way – Lisa's she guessed. She rolled her eyes and walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell. It swung open and there was her Dad, smiling,

"Nat!" He cried. "What are you doing here?" He hugged her awkwardly and they stepped inside.

"Just stopping by." She muttered, when a small black and brown dog ran up and jumped on her legs.

"Skip – get down!" Dan yelled and the dog obeyed. "I, uh…I got a dog." Dan said sheepishly, smiling.

"I..uh..I see." Natalie replied, and then Lisa walked around the corner, from the living room.

"Natalie!" She said. "It's good to see you – how was California?" She asked.

"You too, it was good."

"How's Henry doing?" Dan asked.

"Good." Natalie lied.

"He's doing okay in school?" Dan asked.

"I guess." Natalie replied.

"Leave it to your Dad to have that be his number one concern." Lisa commented, and they all chuckled. Natalie wanted to scream

"_What the fuck do you know about my Dad! Nothing!"_ But she stayed civil.

"This is Skip, Lisa's dog had puppies so I took this little guy in." Dan said, lifting up the dog. Natalie pet its head quickly and said

"Creative name." sarcastically, and they all laughed.

"We ordered Chinese food- why don't you stay and eat with us, tell us all about your trip!" Lisa suggested.

"Oh, um, no thanks. I just ate." Natalie peered into the living room, and noticed boxes – there were a few in the foyer and kitchen too. "What's with the boxes?" She asked.

"I was just going to call you and tell you tomorrow." Dan said. "I'm moving into a townhouse, this place is just too big and empty for just me. It's time I got out of here." Natalie nodded.

"So you're leaving this house, for good?" Natalie knew it held a lot of bad memories for her Dad.

"Finally." He replied. Natalie smiled, a real smile. Things were falling into place for her family. Her Mom was…normal, and happy, she was doing okay, and her Dad was moving on. If only things could be okay for Henry's family.

"That's good." Natalie said.

"How about you stay here, you don't have to eat. We can pop in a movie." Dan said, and Natalie could see pleading in his eyes.

"Sure." She whispered, and Dan smiled brightly.

"Great!" He exclaimed, putting the dog down.

The evening went by very…normally. Natalie didn't leave the house grinning ear to ear but she had , had a little bit of fun. And she got to see her Dad – and she had missed him. And he was happy, and moving on….and she got to know Lisa a bit better, she wasn't that bad – Henry was right. But she had to admit that it had been hard walking out of the house, knowing she would never be back in it. Knowing that her childhood, and the memories – good or bad – we're all gone and were truly nothing but memories. It was a slight relief, but sad at the same time.

**The next day…..**

The next day Natalie and Jason were hanging out. She had tons of homework and he liked math so he always did her calculus problems for her. They sat on his bed, both working hard and talking a little bit about nothing.

"Coming from someone who lives in the real world…" Jason said and Natalie laughed "You will never use this shit. For anything." He finished.

"Yeah I figured that out in like 6th grade." They both laughed and Jason adjusted his position so he was next to Natalie. "So boring!" Natalie cried, frustrated.

"Let's take a break." Jason suggested.

"And do what?" Jason shrugged. "You're just a bundle of fun." Natalie teased.

"Let's just chill." He said.

"No..you should know me by now! I can't just chill I have to be doing something."

"You need to relax." Jason suggested.

"I don't know the meaning of the word!" Natalie replied.

"Maybe I can help." Jason whispered. Jason slowly leaned forward and before Natalie could even realize what was going on, a hand was gently on her cheek and lips were on hers. She stayed frozen, she didn't know what was going on…or why…or what to do. He began kissing her harder and she finally gained the strength to react and shoved him off of her.

"What the fuck are you doing!" She screamed. He didn't say anything.

"I was just…"

"I'm not fucking stupid I know what you were doing!" Natalie yelled sarcastically, beginning to gather her things. "Why would you do that!" She cried.

"C'mon Natalie, you know that we're more than.."

"No we're not." She cut him off.

"You know that we could be…." Jason suggested, trying to convince Natalie.

"No we couldn't." She replied, shoving her stuff in her bag.

"You know and I know that we both want to be more than friends!" Jason cried, holding her around the waist.

"Get the fuck off of me! You're wrong!" Natalie yelled, elbowing him. Jason just sighed. Natalie turned on her heal and walked out

"Nat!" Jason yelled.

"Don't call me that! My BOYFRIEND calls me that." She cried, running out of the house and across the street. Jason watched her from his window,

"Fuck." He muttered.

Natalie walked into her house in tears.

"Natalie!" Diana cried, leaving the bills she had been paying on the kitchen table and following her daughter upstairs.

"I ruined it, I ruined everything!" Natalie cried, beginning to sob into her pillow.

"What happened!" Diana asked, putting her hand on Natalie's back.

"I…I….Jason…..Jason kissed me." She wailed. "And…and…now Henry…I can't tell him…he'll hate me…I..I…I ruined everything!" Natalie sat up and asked her Mom, "What do I do?" Diana thought about it for a moment.

"Natalie…I think you should tell him."

"What! NO!"

"Natalie….he deserves to know doesn't he? C'mon, if you call him right now and explain what happened, he won't be upset with you. He shouldn't be, if you didn't do anything…."

"And I didn't!"

"I believe you, and I'm sure he will too. But he needs to know."

"He'll hate me." Diana sighed.

"I'm sure he won't….give him a call." Diana said, and kissed Natalie's head and walked out. Natalie cried a little more and then picked up her phone.

**California….**

Henry continued rolling around in his bed. He was totally hung over. From the moment Natalie had left, he'd gone back to his old ways. His wrists were all cut up, his room stunk of pot, and he hadn't been completely sober in days. His Mom was getting worse, too. And she was starting to lose hair from the chemo. It pissed Henry off that there was no other way. Aside from school days all he did was sleep, smoke, drink and cut.

And think. He did a lot of thinking. Henry's phone rang and he lazily picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Henry! It's me." Natalie sounded frantic Henry sat up and tried to hide the drunkness in his voice.

"Hey." He murmured. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Natalie cried. "Nat?" Henry asked.

"I…I…you're going to hate me." Natalie sobbed.

"Impossible." Henry told her.

"I..I did something…I didn't do it…I just…"

"Tell me Nat. It's okay."

"Today…look Henry I'm sorry. But…ugh..today Jason…Jason…he kissed me. And..And I'm sorry okay! I..I left as soon as he did I just..I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry I love you I just…" She was sobbing and it was getting hard for Henry to understand her. How could she do this! He wanted to scream…but he knew that it wasn't her fault, that she felt bad, and that she would never hurt him…on purpose. So he calmly interrupted her

"Natalie, Nat! Hey, calm down. Please. Look…it's okay."

"It's not okay!" Natalie yelled.

"Shh…look you didn't kiss him. He kissed you- you didn't do anything, it's not your fault."

"But..but.."

"No buts. It's alright, Natalie, I'm not mad." Natalie didn't know what to say…how did she end up with someone so fucking nice?

"I…I'm sorry Henry."

"I know."

"I would never…"

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too Nat."

"I promise, this isn't going to happen again! I'm never speaking to him."

"I gotta go. I love you Natalie." Henry told her.

"I'm sorry, I love you too..so much."

"Have a good day, I'll talk to you later." Henry whispered.

"You too…bye." Natalie said, and she hung up.

Natalie's phone rang as soon as she hung up. It was Jason. She ignored it and went downstairs to get lunch.

"How'd it go?" Diana asked.

"It's Henry." Natalie said, shrugging.

"I told you he'd understand." Diana replied, knowing exactly what Natalie had meant. Natalie's phone rang again. "Is that him?" Diana asked.

"Jason." Natalie murmured.

"Aren't you going to…?"

"NO. I'm never speaking to him again." Natalie exclaimed. Diana didn't know what to say…she'd never been in this situation before.

"Oh, well if he wants to apologize, I think you should listen." She said.

"I don't." Natalie replied. Diana just went back to the bills as Natalie continued to ignore Jason's calls.

_**A long wait for a sucky chapter…I'm sorry! But please review **_____


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a stupid, random chapter that I pulled out of nowhere and doesn't move the plot of the story at all, lol. But enjoy anyway and review, haha.**

2 months gone by and things had only gotten worse. Jason had finally given up on sending Natalie apology letters

_Natalie,_

_ I crossed a boundary that made you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake. I swear, if you'd allow us to be friends again I'd never do something like that again. I'm so sorry, I just want us to be friends again. That's all – friends. You're such an incredible, generous, loyal person – and I'd be honored if you gave me a second chance. Please, Natalie. Think about it. Please call me._

_Jason_

, and leaving her phone messages.

"You're in love with your boyfriend, and there's obviously no romantic feelings between us – I was wrong, and I'm sorry. But there are feelings between us – friendly feelings. So please, Natalie. I'm sorry and…please call me back."

But finally it was over and he understood that and had backed off. Natalie was relieved. At least, about that. Henry on the other hand, had her worried sick. Even when they spoke on the phone she could tell he wasn't doing well. He never talked about his Mom, but Natalie knew that's what was causing it. She wondered if she was alright. And when Henry lost focus on their conversation, or said things that didn't make sense, or stuttered Natalie could only wonder if he was drunk or high.

**California….**

Things had gotten worse, much worse. All of Mrs. Carter's hair was gone and she wore a wig. The treatments left her tired and groggy, and weak. She never did anything. Sometimes she would try to cook but would get too tired. She just stayed in bed. Henry stayed locked in his room. Why was this his Mom? Why couldn't it have been him? Despite the promise he had made to Natalie…things had gotten hard. And he turned back. When he needed an escape from all of it the bottles of beer and joints were there. And when he saw his Mom going through pain – he put himself through pain. Henry was glad it was winter, so he could wear long sleeved shirts to try and conceal his sliced up, red wrists. He was laying his bed, smoking when his phone vibrated.

"Hey." He answered quickly.

"Hey." Natalie replied.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, just bored." Natalie told him.

"Why don't you go out with your friends?" Henry asked.

"I don't want to." Henry chuckled.

"You're a handful, you know that?" He said.

"But I'm your handful." She replied.

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Just 2 more weeks." Natalie said.

"I know. I can't wait." Henry was flying back "home" for spring break.

"Me either, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." This was how their conversations had started going. Just boring small talk and saying they missed each other.

"How's your Mom?" Natalie finally asked- she'd been wondering for weeks.

"Dying." Henry said roughly and angrily.

"Henry, don't say things like that." Natalie cried.

"It's the truth." He replied.

"She'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Henry shot back defensively. Natalie decided to try and steer the conversation away from this – she knew this was a tough territory.

"So, our prom is early this year so…"

"I know, I'm bringing my tux over break."

"It's the last night that you're going to be here and then we leave at noon the next day."

"Okay."

"Are you excited?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah."

"Henry what's wrong!" Natalie finally yelled.

"What?"

"You're acting….I don't even know how you're acting! Just – not like yourself."

"I'm Henry. Don't worry." He said sarcastically. Natalie sighed.

"You're really making me mad." She said. "You could at least pretend to be happy to see me." Henry let out a deep breath.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Nat. I just…you know what, you're right. I'm acting like a jerk, and I'm sorry I promise I'll make it up to you when I get there." Natalie smirked.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'make it up to me'?" She asked suggestively.

"Oh no…not…not in your Mom's house…I'd feel..weird."

"And you didn't feel weird doing it in either of your houses?"

"No."

"We're actually staying at my Dad's."

"Well then we're definitely not doing anything." Henry replied. Natalie smiled.

"My Mom's going to one of her second cousin's weddings or something – they're having it in Italy. Like honestly when you're rich you should at least share some money with the rest of your family." Henry laughed.

"That's cool. Man, a wedding in Italy – and they pay for everything for everyone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'd love to be that rich."

"I'd love to go to Italy – rich or not rich." Natalie replied. Henry laughed,

"We'll get married in Italy." He whispered. Natalie smiled

"Yeah, right." She said.

"No, really. If you want to...that's what we'll do."

"And how will we pay for that?" Natalie asked. "All of the guests? Yeah right."

"We don't need a lot of guests. We don't even need any."

"You mean elope?" Natalie cried.

"Not elope – we'll tell people. Just..just have it be you and I." Natalie smiled at Henry.

"We're getting way ahead of ourselves." She said.

"Yeah, I guess. It's nice to think about though, how nice it will be. Once we're married." Henry said. Natalie smiled, thinking about it. But she really didn't want to get that far ahead of herself.

"I really miss you." She murmured.

"I know…trust me. Just 2 more weeks, though." Natalie groaned.

"I can't wait that long!" She cried. Henry laughed.

"Sorry, but hey we're going to go to prom together. Do you believe that? Prom…like normal teenagers." He said. Natalie laughed.

"I don't believe it."

"Do you have a dress?"

"Yeah."

"What color is it?" Henry asked.

"I'm not telling you – it's a surprise." Natalie said sneakily.

"Oh, you're cool." Henry muttered sarcastically. Natalie laughed.

"I miss talking to you – I feel like we don' talk anymore." She said.

"We haven't talked on the phone in a while." Henry replied. He smirked and teased, "I missed your voice." Natalie cracked up.

"Don't even start." She managed to say through giggles. Henry smiled – trying hard not to give off any vocal hints that he was high.

"I really do miss you though." He said. "I love you, Nat. I really do."

"I know, Henry." Natalie sighed. "I know…"

"So uh, how are you, really?" Henry asked. "I want the juicy deets on your life." He said playfully. Natalie giggled.

"You're a loser you know that?" She asked.

"Seriously – what's going on?" Natalie shrugged.

"Nothing too crazy – believe it or not. You know Dad's living in his townhouse…with the dog, and mom is actually doing okay. Like…she's…normal. And not like normal as in the meds are taking over her soul…like happy normal." She told him.

"And you?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine."

"You hang out with Lacey and them lately?"

"A little bit."

"Are we hanging with them prom night?"

"I'd rather us be alone."

"We're not doing anything, Nat."

"I KNOW. I just..prom is like special or whatever and I'd rather be with you all night."

"Anything else exciting going on? How's Jason?" Henry asked.

"I wouldn't know – I told you I'm not talking to him." Henry sighed.

"C'mon as long as he's sorry and realized he made a mistake…"

"Why would you want me to be friends with a guy who has feelings for me!" Natalie cried.

"I…I….I don't know." Henry replied.

"I have to go." Natalie said suddenly.

"Alright – I'll text you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too – bye." Natalie said and hung up. She looked down at her phone and smiled – half an hour of talking to Henry and it had gone by in what felt like 30 seconds. She was literally counting down until he came to visit.


	21. Chapter 21: Confusion

*Beep* Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep *

Henry woke up to the sounds of machinery churning and beeping. Aside from that, the bland, bright, white room was silent. He was alone he looked around and recognized it as a hospital room, and he was in the bed, with IV's attached to his cut up arms. His legs felt heavy and he couldn't move them, and his body ached. Henry couldn't ignore the pounding headache wracking in his brain.

"_What the hell happened?"_ He wondered. And then it all came back to him.

**Hehe, cliffhanger! **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Flashback….**_

"_Dad! Just tell me what the fucking doctor said!" Henry yelled. His parents had come home, both in tears and he knew it hadn't been good news. For the past 15 minutes he'd been trying to get it out of his father._

"_It's nothing for you to know right now." Mr. Carter said calmly._

"_I'm not a little kid, Dad! She's my MOM! I deserve to know!" Henry screamed._

"_You sure are acting like a little kid."At his father's remark Henry calmed himself down. _

"_Alright, fine." He muttered. "Please, Dad." He begged. Mr. Carter gazed at his son and began whispering, _

"_We're all going to do everything that we can, but there's only so much we can do. And no matter what happens your mother and I both love you and just want what's best for you. But….the doctor told us some new things they've found going on in your Mom's system and um, it's not looking good or better." There was a long silence. "And, he said that um 6 months is um, uh 6 months…." Mr. Carter had trouble getting the words out. _

"_6 months to live?" Henry whispered. His Dad nodded sadly. Before Henry knew it he was in his car, crying, speeding down the road and away from his house. He drove to this park that he and his friends had been hanging out at recently, and of course Tanner, Lydia and the rest of them were there._

_The sun was beginning to set. He told Tanner what was going on and immediately took a joint. They all began drinking and smoking and after a few hours decided to go for a drive. Henry got in the passenger side of the car with Tanner in the driver seat, and Lydia and their friend Alec in the back. The other kids filled other cars and they began racing down an empty street. Tanner continued drinking bottle after bottle as he drove. Henry realized Tanner wasn't driving straight. _

"_Dude, let me drive." He said, cracking up just because he was so high and drunk. _

"_No way!" Tanner yelled, laughing as well._

"_Seriously!" Henry yelled and continued to laugh as well._

_Just to mess with Henry Tanner began swerving the car from the curb on the right side of the road to the curb on the left. The entire car erupted with laughter. _

_But the laughs soon turned to screams, when a car turned violently onto the road, slamming into their car, and flipping it upside down._

_**(End flashback)**_

"Shit." Henry whispered in the hospital bed. The door to his room swung open to a doctor.

"Henry, good to see your awake." The man said. "Do you remember what happened?" Henry nodded. "Alright, now that you're up we're going to perform some tests and then get on with the surgery…"

"Surgery?" Henry cried.

"Yes, you busted up your spine quite a bit. You probably won't walk for about 2 weeks, and then we'll start you on physical therapy."

"But, in 2 weeks I'm going to New Jersey….to visit my girlfriend…I have to walk." Henry groaned. The doctor sighed.

"I think you're parents are rescheduling that trip for you, right now." He said.

"My parents! NO tell them not to!" Henry yelled.

"Calm down, Henry. I'll go bring them in." The doctor left and his parents walked into the room.

"Henry!" his mom yelled and ran to his side and hugged him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"He was in a drunk driving accident, flipped over in a car, and damaged his spine – he's obviously not okay." Mr. Carter replied bitterly.

"The doctor said you guys were rescheduling my trip…" Henry quickly began, ignoring his father's remark.

"Of course we are, sweetie you won't walk…" His mom said gently.

"Mom! I have to go!" Henry yelled. "Natalie…she'll….oh God Natalie…" Henry could only imagine how much she would hate him when she found out what happened. "I have to tell her." He whispered.

"Yeah, you do. And her parents deserve to know about this change of plans as soon as possible so you need to call her now." Henry's Dad said sternly.

"Just calm down." His mom argued. "Let him relax…."

"Do you realize what he did? Just because he's in a hospital bed it doesn't make him a victim – he did this to himself." His parents bickered as they walked out. Henry picked up his phone from the bedside table and thought for a moment. He'd have to tell her eventually. He dialed.

"Henry! Guess what I was…"

"Natalie..." Henry interrupted. "Hold on I have to tell you something."

"What?" Henry took a deep breath.

"Look…I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean for this to happen I wasn't thinking. I just…I'm sorry and…."

"Henry what's going on?" Natalie demanded.

"I….I….I can't come for break." Natalie's heart sunk.

"Wh..why not?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry…I..I'm..just…I got in a car accident."

"Are you okay!"

"No…well YES. I'll be okay, I just can't come."

"I understand….god Henry, don't feel bad for….."

"Nat?"

"What?"

"I was drunk, and high. I wasn't the one driving but…I….you should know." Natalie didn't say a word. She was upset about Henry not coming and him being hurt but now..she was just plain angry.

"I thought you stopped!" She yelled.

"I did! I tried…I, Natalie please try to understand what I'm going through."

"I've been through what you're going through! And I might have done the same shit…but at least when I promised to stop I did." She replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sick of you being sorry." She shot back.

"I really wish I could come…."

"I'm glad you can't." Henry was taken aback by her comment.

"You deserve a better apology than this. You deserve a nice prom, and now I went and ruined that and, your break, and I…I'm really sorry Nat."

"Whatever."

"I'll talk to…hello? Natalie?" Henry sighed and hung up the call. He folded his arms over his head, thinking about what a screw up he was – as a son, a boyfriend, just…a plain screw up all around.

**Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

Natalie had just been moping around the house all of spring break. She hadn't made plans, because she thought Henry would be coming and they would just hang out. Everybody else was throwing parties and taking road trips and Lacey had invited her a few places, to get her mind off Henry but she just stayed home. Henry had called her a lot after their conversation, but after it was clear she wouldn't pick up he had stopped. He hadn't contacted her at all except for one text message

**Henry: Hey, Nat. How's break? I'm sure you're having fun with the cool crew, forgetting all about me. I'm so sorry for doing this to you. Really, I'm sorry. You deserve so much better. Have fun at prom, and on break, please text me back and let me know what's up, okay? I love you!**

She ignored it. She had been staying at her Dad's over break but Diana had come by a few times.

"Just take it back!" Natalie yelled, referring to her prom dress. "I'm not going."

"Natalie you've been looking forward to this all year! Go with your friends…"

"Like a fucking loser? No, I don't want to go prom is stupid anyway." Natalie slammed her bedroom door shut. Diana sighed and walked back downstairs with Dan.

"She's a piece of work." She murmured.

"Yeah." Dan replied.

"I wish I knew someone who could take her. She just doesn't want to be the only one without a date."

"Yeah." Dan agreed. "Wait- I know someone!" Dan cried happily.

**Later that week – **

It was prom night. In 4 hours everyone in Natalie's school would be at the dance, and she would be home, alone. She wanted to go, and just let loose and forget everything and above all else, be normal and have fun. But, that wasn't happening. Natalie heard the doorbell ring downstairs and her Dad start talking to someone – her Mom. But here was another voice…Natalie began trailing down the steps.

"Hey." Jason said when she reached the bottom. He was decked out in a tux, with a bouqet of rose and a corsage. He looked…good. Natalie gulped.

"Wh..why are you here?" She asked


	24. Chapter 24

"Uh, oh wow." Was all Dan could say.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Goodman?" Henry asked, noticing the concerned expression on Dan's face.

"Um…"

"Dad whose at the door?" Natalie asked, walking into the foyer from the living room. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"I'll uh, um, well. I will….bye." Dan said, quickly walking out to escape the situation. Henry smiled brightly at Natalie.

"Wow. You look….perfect, incredible. You're even more beautiful than usual…." He told her, stepping inside, wearing a tux and holding roses.

"You're okay." Was all Natalie could whisper. "You're walking..you're…here!"

"Yeah, I worked a lot with the physical therapist so I could walk. I won't be much fun dancing tonight but…"

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked. Henry gave her a confused look.

"Prom." Was all he said.

"_DUH!"_ Natalie thought to herself – that's why he's here! Oh, shit.

"Oh…um."

"Look before you say anything, Nat, I just want to apologize for what I did, it's all my fault and you asked me to stop and I once again, disappointed you, and I hate that and I'm sorry but I'm here to make it up to you…"

"Wait. Um…shit." Natalie mumbled.

"What's wrong? You and your Dad, you guys are acting weird."

"Henry…."

"Yeah?" Henry moved closer to her and took her hand. Natalie hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you came, and that you're okay." She said.

"Me too." Henry squeezed her tighter, and kissed her cheek. Meanwhile in the other room Dan explained the situation to Diana and Jason.

"I'm sorry, Jason we didn't know he was coming I mean, we don't know what she's gonna do…" Dan said.

"No, it's fine she'll go with him – that's what he's for. Really, it's fine."

Diana and Dan both apologized to him and he got ready to leave.

"I guess I won't be needed anymore." Jason said, walking into the foyer, interrupting Natalie's and Henry's intimate make out session. He chuckled as they jumped away from each other. Henry had a confused look on his face – who the hell was this guy and what exactly had he been needed for!

"Wait! Jason, this is Henry. Henry, this is Jason." Henry's eyes got angry very quickly but he shook Jason's hand and said,

"Hey man."

"Um, Henry…uh Jason was going to take me to prom tonight…but…well…"

"Don't let me ruin it." Henry said, trying to show he wasn't jealous. "You can still go if you want." He told Jason.

"No, no she's your girlfriend. I just wanted her to go, and she wouldn't go without a male escort." Jason joked. "Prom is stupid as fuck but you don't want to miss it, trust me."

"Are you sure Jason? I feel bad…I mean…."

"No worries, you guys have fun." Jason left before anybody could say anything else. Natalie and Henry stood in a tense silence.

"We were just going to go, as friends." Natalie murmured.

"I know, it's fine." Henry said, smiling fakly and grimly.

"You're obviously not fine with it." Natalie shot out. "You know what, I promised you nothing would ever happen between us, and unlike you I keep my promises. You're the one who betrayed me, so you should be pretty good at figuring out if I'm lying to you right now." She accused harshly.

"I said I was sorry for what happened." Henry told her. "And I am. I didn't mean for it to happen, or to upset you, and I'm sorry for lying to you. Yeah nothing would ever happen between the two of you? Do you honestly think I believe that he kissed YOU? Like there was no interest or consent from you? Please…."

"I don't believe you! You're the one who breaks promises here Henry! And you're accusing me of…my God you're insane! I haven't done anything wrong, him and I haven't done anything…."

"Yeah but the second I hop back on that plane…."

"God shut up! You know that you're wrong you're just being an ass!" Natalie yelled. "You know what- go hop on your plane now! I don't want to go with you anymore." Natalie whipped out her cell phone. "Hey, I changed my mind. Can you come back and get me?" She asked Jason, and gave Henry a sour look. "Thanks, yeah I'm sure." She hung up and walked away as Mr. Goodman walked in

"Okay, kids let's take some pictures of the happy cou…."

"We're not happy." Natalie said, walking back in. She took a deep breath and murmured, "We're not a couple anymore either." Dan looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." Natalie hissed.

"Henry?" Dan asked.

He took a deep breath,

"I…we're just…she still hasn't fully forgiven me I think…for what happened."

"Yeah that, and he doesn't trust me." Natalie spat.

"It's not you I don't trust." Henry told her. "C'mon – you said it yourself – he's the one who kissed you. I'm sorry that I don't want that happening again."

"It won't!" Natalie cried.

"How do you know?" Henry yelled.

"Because I do."

Dan quietly left the room, it was clear they were working it out themselves.

"He's your attractive guy friend, not mine. I don't trust him."

"For the last time he's not attractive!" Natalie cried, laughing. Henry smiled,

"You're kidding me right, he's like a fucking Abercrombie model!"

"I don't even shop at Abercrombie!" Natalie exclaimed, and put her face close to Henry's. "Now listen. I promise, that there's nothing between me and him. Nothing. He's just my friend, and if he screws up again he'll be limping as badly as you because I'll dig my heel into his foot…" Henry laughed. "And I know you'll kick his ass." She whispered. "I love you, and if you think for one second that he's any better for me, or I like him better, or he's funnier or smarter, or is there for me more, or that he's more attractive than you then you're crazy. You're the cutest, most adorable, sweetest boy in…"

"C'mon, Nat I don't even get hot or sexy?" Henry teased.

"Not to mention the hottest, sexiest…."

"Excuse me!" Dan cried, walking in. Natalie smiled at Henry.

"Understood?" She asked. Henry nodded.

"And I'm really s…."

"I know." Natalie interrupted him, knowing he was sorry for what happened.

"Did uh, did he forget something?" Dan asked – pointing at Jason walking up the driveway.

"Shit." Natalie murmured.

"Go with him." Henry suggested.

"No." Natalie hiked up her dress and ran outside, and spoke to Jason who grinned, let out a deep sigh and gave her a quick hug and then started heading back to his car.

"Got rid of him!" Natalie teased when she came back inside. Diana grabbed Henry and Natalie and had them pose for some pictures.

"Alright kids I guess you should be going…." She said.

"Wait! Henry, can you come to the kitchen please?" Dan asked. Henry gulped,

"Yeah." He said and followed him in. "What's up?"

"Don't play chill with me, dude." Dan replied. "I have some rules – no drugs, no drinking, no drinking and driving, no breaking my daughter's heart, no provocative dancing, no hands near her butt or anywhere else for that matter, no even laying an eye on other girls, and NO SEX." Dan said. "Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright….well don't keep my daughter waiting!"

"Sorry!" Henry exclaimed and walked back into the living room, grabbing Natalie's hand. "Let's go." He said.

"Have fun!" Diana cried as they walked out.

"Be safe!" Dan added, promoting an

"Hurry up." From Henry, and

"Oh God." From Natalie.

Henry drove up to his old high school and, him and Natalie quickly found their friends who smuggled Henry in hugs and fist bumps and high fives. They quickly got onto the dance floor.

"Can we go…not here?" Natalie asked as everyone begun moving to a fast song, and she felt totally insecure and awkward.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I don't like…this dancing." She yelled above the loud music.

"Why not? It's fun." He told her, yeah he was a great dancer and couldn't care less what people thought – of course it was fun for him!

"I just can't…." Natalie began to walk away and Henry held her arm.

"Yeah you can, c'mon..just move." His hands fell to her hips and he tried loosening her up but she wouldn't budge and looked miserable. "C'mon, Nat." He whispered, putting his lips to her ear and moving his hips against hers.

"I…"

"C'mon…." Finally Natalie let loose and allowed her body to move in time with the music, and pretty soon she was having fun.

"See you're great!" Henry exclaimed, moving closer to her and dancing right up against her. The fast songs turned to slow songs and pretty sure Henry and Natalie were pressed together closely, dancing slowly together. Natalie sighed and cuddled closer to him. "You look like a princess." Henry whispered and Natalie giggled. "Like a dream, I swear when we're together like this….I kid you not, Nat, I'm in heaven." He said sincerely. Natalie grinned brightly.

"Stop…" She said nervously, blushing. Henry chuckled, knowing how she got when he said things like that. As prom night winded down, Henry and Natalie got invited to a party about 30 minutes away at a beach house.

"You should ask your Dad." Henry told Natalie.

"No, he won't mind, we're leaving the dance early anyway."

"Will you behave?" Henry asked her.

"I could ask you the same!" Natalie cried. Henry sighed

"Good point. We don't leave each other's sights tonight, okay?" Natalie smiled,

"Fine by me." They walked to Henry's car and he followed the other kids down the highway until they reached the house, where a small party was forming.

"If we're here, and they get caught with alcohol, will we get in trouble too?" Natalie asked. Henry nodded. Natalie sighed and they both got out and headed inside. They talked, and then danced. "It's so wild."

Natalie yelled above the music.

"Let's go upstairs." Henry said, pointing to the ceiling. Natalie nodded and grabbed his hand and he led her upstairs and into an empty bedroom. Natalie smirked at him.

"No, Natalie….not here…I told your Dad.." Henry said. Natalie moved herself over to the bed and sat down.

"Sit." She said.

"Natalie…" Henry warned.

"Just sit." She told him and took off of her high heels. Henry sighed and nervously sat down next to her. She kissed his cheek and she could tell he was tense. "C'mon, it's prom night, this is special." She said, seductively.

"Nat, I promised your Dad. Can you please just respect that?"

"What so you keep your promises to my father, and not to me! You promised you would back off of…"

"Are we really going back to this!" Henry yelled. "Can't you just try to let it go!"

"I'm trying, but it's ridiculous that you'll break my trust and won't break his."

"Breaking your promises was a mistake. I know that Natalie! Just get the fuck over it! I don't want this to be a mistake either – we could get caught, he could find out, you could get pregnant…there are so many things that could go wrong! Why risk it why can't you just appreciate being with me? Why is it all about.."

"If you think it's all about sex for me you're fucking wrong!" Natalie cried.

"We've been together for over a year now, and we didn't sleep together forever. It's not about that – it's about me and you, being together. I just think that it's prom, and this night should be special, and I thought you would want to but you obviously have no interest. So, whatever."

"No interest? I'm a teenage boy, Natalie, and you're beautiful, and trust me I have interest. Just not tonight, alright!" He cried. Natalie could tell at this point that Henry was really pissed off. Finally after a few moments of silence she said softly, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just happy you're okay. After all that. I'm happy you came."

"Me too." Henry said, embracing her.

"I'm exhausted." Natalie exclaimed, laying down.

"Then let's go home." Henry said, chuckling and laying down as well. He looked at Natalie and from this angle he could see a lot of her….chest…he couldn't help but stare and felt himself get a little antsy.

"My feet are killing me." Natalie said, lifting up her leg to try and examine for blisters. Moving her leg up allowed her dress to fall back, giving Henry a nice view of her leg.

"You promised Mr. Goodman." He thought to himself. But then Natalie's words about keeping promises to her father and not to her rang out in his mind. He would never know. Unless something happened. If she got pregnant…if…no they just wouldn't risk it. But Henry looked over at Natalie's chest, and her legs, and her eyes, and her silky hair, and at everything else that was absolutely perfect about her.

He leaned over and kissed her neck, running his fingers through her hair. Natalie was confused. Henry reached under her and began to toy with the zipper on her dress.

"Alright what are you doing?" Natalie asked. "You just said…."

"I'm sorry. I changed my mind. You're right. Tonight should be special. I'm sorry." Henry whispered, tugging on the zipper. Natalie sat up to help him out. She kissed him passionately and helped him shrug his suit jacket off. Clothes began to come off and things got more intimate and pretty soon it was over and they were both changing back into their clothes.

They each went into the bathroom to fix up their hair.

"Was that worth the risk of breaking my Dad's trust?" Natalie asked sarcastically. Henry slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck,

"Absolutely." Natalie giggled. "But it was kind of gross." Natalie jumped out of his arms and gaped at him, "No!" Henry yelled, knowing she misunderstood. "No, no, no, no! Not that, not you, no you were…I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I just mean…we just had sex in some bed in this random kid's beach house." Natalie laughed.

"It is kind of weird." She said. They got together their stuff and then drove him, where Dan was anxiously awaiting their return.

"How was it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Fine." Natalie and Henry both replied.

"What did you do?"

"What do people do at proms, Dad?"

"Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"A lot of fun?"

"Please stop, Dad, no we didn't do that."

"Drugs?"

"NO." Natalie insisted.

"Drinking?"

"No, Mr. Goodman."

"Alright, fine. Go on upstairs." They did and got dressed in their pajamas and then laid, tangled up with each other in Natalie's bed. Henry's arm rested on her back and gently moved up and down, relaxing Natalie from the craziness of the night. Dan suddenly barged in and said

"Alright, you two." They jumped apart. "You listen up, there is to be no funny business tonight, and if you think I won't be checking up on you guys you're wrong. I'm allowing Henry to sleep in here – in fact – I'm a moron and am allowing him to sleep in your bed with you. But I'm telling you – until you go to college you two will never see or speak to each other again if either of you do ANYTHING. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes." Henry and Natalie said in unison. Dan walked out and shut the door only half way.

"No funny business, who says that?" Natalie asked, cuddling up to Henry again. He chuckled lightly.

"College isn't too far away. I think we can last until then without speaking." He kidded seductively. Natalie kissed his cheek.

"No, we can't."

"Have you thought about college? Did you get any letters yet?" Henry asked her.

"A few."

"Nat!" He cried. "Why didn't you tell me? Where? What? Yale?"

"Did you get any letters?" Natalie asked, ignoring his other questions.

"Yeah….but I was going to tell you.."

"Uh-huh."

"Where'd you get in? Have you decided…."

"Yeah I have." Natalie interrupted.

"You already chose where you're going? And you didn't tell me?" Henry asked.

"I don't want you picking a school based on me." Natalie told him.

"Nat, c'mon that's ridiculous. My girlfriend won't tell me where she's going for college? C'mon, Nat. This isn't funny, this is important."

"I know! It's important, exactly! So you shouldn't make such a big decision based on me." Henry squinted his eyes.

"Well I know that you definitely got into Yale because there's no way you didn't get in. And you're going there, you've always wanted to go there. So I'll see you at Yale school of music."

"That's not where I'm going. Or what I'm going for." Henry looked shocked.

"What?"

"I made some different decisions."

"Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"No. You're going to Yale for music – you just said so. There you go – that's where you're going, no changing your mind for me." Henry got worried she was going somewhere so far away.

"Natalie, the only reason I wanted to go to Yale was because you were. It's your dream school not mine. But I guess it's not your dream anymore. And I'd like to know what is." He said calmly. Natalie sighed.

"You'll think it's stupid." She murmured.

"No I won't!" Henry cried.

"NYU." Natalie said.

"Stupid? NYU? Natalie you got in! That's incredible, congratulations!" He hugged her. "That's where you're going?" Natalie nodded.

"I think so."

"Great!"

"Where are you going?" Natalie asked. Henry smirked,

"NYU."

"Henry!"

"C'mon Nat, they have a great music program for me and I got in too! Somehow I become president of like 2 clubs that I never even go to meetings for, and I got this shitty piano playing award and now I'm like college material! Good college material! This is a good school, it's not like I'm making a dumb college choice to be with you."

"But…"

"That's where I'm going. It's final." Henry said. Natalie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Must you be so perfect?" She whispered. He kissed her gently.

"So, what are you going for? If not for music?" Natalie didn't really have other interests so it kind of confused Henry.

"Medical School."

"You hate blood." Henry replied.

"No…I want to go for psychology, and minor in pharmaceuticals." All those words just made Henry think of Mrs. Goodman. He didn't want to say what he was feeling so he just said,

"Oh, that's cool."

"You think it's stupid." Natalie said.

"I don't! I just have to ask…why?" Natalie sighed.

"It is stupid, I should just go for music…"

"No! Natalie. I'm just wondering where this came from?"

"My Mom. I mean she's been through so much with this stuff, and put my Dad and I through so much with this stuff – the therapy, and medication, and her illnesses. For so long the doctors couldn't get it right – and my Dad and I suffered. And so did she, and I want to be the doctor who does get it right. None of my patients or their families are going to go through what we did. Nobody should have to go through what we did. And I'm going to learn how to help people like this. And…I'm going to understand my Mom better. I was always blaming her, but, it's not her fault. It never was, and I think this will just be good because I mean it's not that I don't like music, but I'll really put myself into this. I'll really try, because this means something to me. Helping people, and showing them that I got through it, so did my Mom and my Dad. I figure I could counsel the families of my patients too. Because it affects them, too. I just, this is good to understand all this better, and maybe I could even help my Mom…I just…it's stupid but…"

"Nat." Henry interrupted, holding her face in his hands. "Just…that's great. That's incredible, that that's what you're doing and why. I mean, I never thought you would want to do that, but that's it's really amazing, Natalie. And you'll do great, and I'm sure you'll help a lot of people. And I'm proud of you." He told her, and kissed her gently.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course!" Natalie smiled and kissed him.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

"Let's go to bed." Henry said.


End file.
